Darkest before the Moonlight
by Sky-Esther
Summary: Acts of betrayal, secrets, and emotions tampers with friendships, relationships, and families. Will there be a light at the end or only the vast darkness they fell into? -Rating might change-
1. Chapter 1

Secrets, we keep them to protect those we love. Sometimes they're just down right embarrassing moments. They can be harmless or even more painful than a shot to the heart. I wish I had a harmless secret. Where I could tell my friends and it might hurt at first but we'd laugh it off, eventually.

* * *

We sat in the bed.

Our minds coming to grip at reality of our actions. The moonlight lit the room, it was perfect so we didn't need to look at each other. At each others faces, bodies, and shame. The humiliation we put are common friends through. He put on his clothes, not a word was spoken to me. I don't blame him. I just kept my eyes on the floor.

How did it come to this? How did we fall to such a low and vial act, again?

I tucked my hair behind my ears, my back exposed to the air. Was it me or did it seem like this room became unbreathable. "Should we..." I began to say.

Nothing fell from his lips. Just silence. After he got dressed, he attempted to look at me. Instead, he just left.

Just what I need; to be alone with my shame.

I got a call an hour later; after letting the shower wash away my guilt; well it tried to. "Hello?", I tried to sound happy, like my old self.

"Hey babe, I'll be home sooner than expected."

That voice stopped my heart, "that's wonderful. I'm so happy, I wish I could've seen the race." I said.

She laughed, it sounded beautiful. "I left those guys in the dust." She paused, "I can't wait to hold you."

I managed a chuckle, "talking like doesn't suit you."

"That's why I wait till we're alone. Damn. I'll see you soon, have to get off the phone."

I sighed, "alright."

I was about to hang up when she said, "I love you Michelle."

I froze. This should be easy. Just say it. I opened my mouth but it was like needles stabbing my throat. "I love you too." I heard her laugh.

We said our goodbyes. I sat at the table.

I stared at the damning object in front of me.

"What have I done?"

* * *

AN: Trying something more serious. First Sailor Moon fic in a while, that's for sure. Is it catchy for you? Probably a weird pairing but I'm changing the timeline a bit to fit the story better. Alright, would like some reviews, please. Lol.


	2. Chapter 2

Sitting. Waiting. Sitting. Waiting.

An endless cycle, really. I didn't mind waiting on my friends when they were late but now I feel as if I can't stand it.

I should've been better than this. There's nothing else I can think of. I'm smart, I'm in a relationship-a great one. Yet, something...this...it's not like it meant anything, I think?

The thought of ridding this from me, yes, I wanted to but this wasn't America, it wasn't legal and if I could...we both had to go. There was no other options, I couldn't tell him that night. I was suppose to but we ended up in that scene. Now what?

"Michiru!"

I looked over, Hotaru, "What's up?" I asked, shattering those thoughts.

"Have you heard? The wonderful news?" She smiled, so innocent and care-free.

"What news?"

"The King and Queen are finally expecting, after so many years! Isn't this great!"

Silence from me. Is this true? I knew they were trying and it put them through some issues, which is why it happened. Expecting? How-"Ho-how great, this is good news. Where did you hear it from?" I asked her, trying not to sound guilty.

"Rei."

Damn. I hoped it was a rumor.

"Is something wrong, you don't seem happy about this? Don't you remember how-"

"Damnit Hotaru, don't remind me, I know!" I snapped...what? I didn't mean to, I just. Oh no, she looks upset. Do something. "Hotaru...I'm sorry. I just." I hugged her. I seemed to work for now.

Hours passed, I had to talk to him to tell him. There's nothing I could do, Haruka would be home in a few hours. I looked at my watch, waiting at the park in the evening. It's not surprising, the people knew we were guardians to the King and Queen, friends. Which is why this wouldn't be something anyone would think of.

"Michiru?"

His voice, finally. I turned around, he wore common clothing, blending in well. "Mamoru...I had to-"

"Why? We shouldn't, you know this." He looked upset.

Really, at me? "I heard about you and Usagi, is it really true?"

Mamoru sighed, "yes. She found out a couple days ago but with the last times, we had to be sure. You called me for this?"

"No, I..."

"We can't see each other, not alone...ever." He told me and it ripped me a part almost. Why?

"Mamoru-"

"No Michiru, we...it'll hurt her and I love her." He began to walk away.

I felt so used, it's not like it was only me, we both decided to jump into that sinful bed. "Mamoru..." he didn't turn or stop. "Mamoru...I'm pregnant!" I panic, yelling that at him. At that moment he quickly turned around and walked to me, grabbing my shoulders.

"What the hell, Michiru?! You have Haruka, why are you making this up!"

"I'm not."

"Stop! This isn't the time or place, "he quiet down and let go of me when a few people walked by when they were out of sight, he began, "Usagi doesn't need to hear lies, especially in her state, if she lost this one. I don't know what I'd do." He looked sad.

"Jump into bed with me." I mumbled but he heard anyway, "I am not lying, Mamoru, I've never have to you. I...I was trying to tell you the other day. But when you were explaining your problem, I couldn't add more to that. I know I'm not myself but I didn't expect this to happen."

"Neither did I, I love her so much and what happened between us was a mistake, it shouldn't even-it was just a nice change going from her upset and angry because she wanted children and so many losses to you understanding and sweet. I'm sorry, this isn't helping."

"Listen to me...I am. And I don't know what to do, for once I feel so stupid. I can't even explain this to Haruka if she ever found out-oh no, Haruka!" I looked at my watch.

"Michiru?"

"I have to go, I can't..."

He held my hand, "we'll figure something out. For now, please I can't let her know or anyone."

I force a smile, "I can't either, I love Haruka too much to hurt her as well."

I left him there, finally it was out in the open. I tried to feel better but I couldn't. I stopped running, the King was expecting an heir, great-fantastic. What would happen when word got out about a bastard child? I clench on to my stomach, either I was feeling sick from all this drama or it might be hard to hide this from the world. Either way, I was running late and had to see Haruka before she grew suspicious of my tardiness.

* * *

**AN:** I forgot to mention, I can't promise long chapters. Some will be short or long, it depends. I'm just going through some crap (being fired, complex relationship; we should break up but we don't, it's a curse. etc) So, it just on my mood. I'm just over the place with this story, so it's mostly AU anyway :/. Thanks in advance for reviews, favs, and follows 3

**(Hint: Michelle is what Haruka calls Michiru as a cute pet name. **Got it? Good!** )**


	3. Chapter 3

"Michelle!"

I was embraced by a body clothed in men's fashion but the body of a well developed woman is what I felt against my own. I knew it was her and for a moment everything on my mind vanished. I truly did hate when she leaves. Ever since Usagi and Mamoru began their reign, life as been better. They were working on helping the citizens, the land, and economy. It was just the beginning of a wonderful world. They really changed this world. In a few more years; it'll be complete.

"How's my fiancé?" Haruka said with a smile; she picked up her bag and we began walking towards the airport exit.

I shrugged, "I'm alright," I know I sounded like something heavy was in my voice, she must think I'm not happy to see her.

"Oh? Well you got a funny way of showing it." She chuckled.

" Well for someone who won another race, you seem like you lost." I told her, for once a decent smile I showed.

Haruka laughed, oh that laugh, she looked at me, brushing my wavy hair from my face, "Michelle-"

"You know I'm not very fond of that name." I pulled away from her.

"What's with the sudden attitude?" She looked at me concern.

We stopped at the car I drove here. Haruka put her things in the backseat after I had unlock the doors. I stood on the passenger side, looking over the car at her. She put her forearms on the hood of the car. "I'm just a little hungry, do mind me " I said.

"Michiru?" I heard her say as I got in the car.

She got in after me, I put the keys in the ignition and made myself relax. Haruka still kept those eyes on me. "I really did miss you, Haruka. I'm sorry I snapped." I leaned over to her and kissed those amazing lips. "Let me make it up to you."

"But I'm hungry as well, long flight." She whispered.

Putting my hand on her thigh, "well I know of a great meal that will satisfy you, Haruka." Saying her name like that, I noticed the chills I gave her. I kissed her neck.

"Is it sweet?"

"Of course and it doesn't go to your thighs." I squeeze her slightly muscular thigh and she was pudding in my hands.

The next week was magical, we got back to our normal lives. Living together, seeing our friends, or even just eating a meal together was pleasant. That is until...

I threw up my breakfast one morning. All of it. I kneel over the toilet, wiping my mouth; smudging my lip gloss in the process. Haruka knocked on the bathroom door. "Are you okay?"

No, suddenly that stupid affair drowned my being. And the result was growing in me. I tried to forget but that was stupid. As I'd not talking to Mamoru would've let it vanish. Again my body attempted to vomit what ever was left in me but it couldn't. "I'm alright, why?"

"We were invited to a party but if you're not well-"

"No, no no." I got up, flushed the evidence cleaned my face up and opened the door. " Probably, food poisoning from that café." I laughed it off, "what party?"

We went to the living room," Bunny's baby shower. It's a little early but you know her, always wanting a reason to make a ton of food." Haruka laughed as she put her shoes on. Today she wore a casual dress shirt with a women's black vest, her breasts actually showing a little. With dark grey slacks and black dress shoes. Gold stud earrings and that golden chain with a heart attached that I got her for our anniversary last year. "Its tonight, so we have to buy her something."

I wore a simple yet elegant, baby blue sun dress matching shoes and purse with white-gold braclets and matching diamond earrings and necklace. "Oh...well guess I better change into something more 'baby' friendly."

I heard that annoyed sigh from her. I laughed at her. Though once I entered the bedroom, I panicked. Do I really need to go, to face Usagi after what I did. Is he going to be there? No. Everything was going so well.

I slapped my face and went to find a change of clothes. I have to go, we have to fix this before anyone gets hurt. I took off my dress and happened to see myself in the full length mirror. Besides my horrified face, I notice that small addition to my figure. Very small but still. I ran my hands lacrosse it. "How long has it been since then?" I questioned myself.

Haruka was gone for a couple of weeks before the first time. So, I would be further than Usagi-i had to hurry up and get dressed. It can't be too late it just can't.

"Michelle?"

My pencil skirt just on my hips when she walked in. Did-she had a box in her hand and tissue was stuffed in it. I looked closer. Oh god. "Haruka..."

"When did this..." she trailed off walking to me.

"I...I wanted to.. you...ehh." I couldn't make a complete sentence.

Haruka wrapped her arms around me. "You took my advice?".

I stopped breathing, what advice? I couldn't move.

"I didn't think you would, you seemed so against the thought. When?" She asked.

What the hell? Hmm, oh damn. No, I forgot. Haruka did what us to go to doctors about fertilization. To have me, fuck me. She really thinks I did that? I forgot. This is my chance. I have to tell her, no. I opened my mouth and pulled away from her. We can still be happy, still be in love and make love. Even if I forgot to burn that box and its stick. I was anal cleaning this place to destroy any trace of him, simplest and smallest clue was left stuffed under the coffee table drawer; with our magazines I kept whenever I wanted to buy something cute for me or our friends. "Haruka, I-" those eyes, they trusted me so much. I can't betray it anymore. "I want to tell you, I-"

* * *

**AN**: Thank you for reviews, much appreciated. Don't ask why, I myself have a drawer full of magazines and stuff that I use it to buy last minute gifts. Lol I'm a terrible friend but also so uncreative when it comes to gifting.


	4. Chapter 4

We arrived at the party. A pink wrapped gift in my hands and Haruka with a bottle of wine in hers. The servants guided us to the room with our dear friends. Haruka lead to me to whisper.

"Maybe in a few days we'll surprise everyone with our own news." She said with a huge smile. "I'm glad you did it, I'm a little upset we couldn't do it together but this is a great surprise, Michelle. Raising our own."

I tried to stay happy but that was hard considering the lie I told. I'm such a coward, I couldn't tell her the truth. I got scared. Now, I don't know what will happen.

"I wish you would've sent invites out sooner, airhead!" That was Rei's voice.

"What do you mean? I planned this party and the food for a while now." Usagi whined.

"Really, Bunny, we all do have things to do. You could've sent them earlier." Mina told her.

"Guuys! How are you gonna turn this precious day into blaming me?"

"How can you be queen and still be so unorganized?!" Rei said.

By the time we saw them, Rei and Usagi were head to head in their usual fights. It was an adorable sight. I couldn't help but laugh. I saw everyone here, inner and outer senshis. No Mamoru...that was good.

"How can you still be so mean to me, Rei!?"

"Mean?! Are you kidding me?"

"Now, you two I know it's been a while but -" That was was Luna, lately they've been in their humans forms. A few months ago, Luna and Artemis had Diana.

Rei and Usagi, it was always great to see them.

"Michiru! Haruka!"

We both looked over, Setsuna, "well look at you. You haven't change much." I said.

She giggled, " I would say the same for you. You look amazing, glowing even."

Haruka nudged me I just smiled and shrugged it off. "It's just this new bronze I've been trying out, glad to know it works." I said quickly. Setsuna smiled and said it went well, she went to join the others. Before I knew it, we all were digging into the food made by the cooks and as well as Makoto's yummy cooking. I only wished I could stomach all this, I don't know how Usagi does it. I took small sips of water, even the smell of the food it was sickening. I listened and watched the others conversant over new plans or bringing up old ones. How many these girls-no, women, have changed in the years. Ami, chief at the hospital but also an advisor to the King and Queen. Makoto, owing restaurants across this newly growing nation. Mina, well she decided take a break from singing, instead she coaches and teaches sports.

Rei, she has been around modeling and writing songs and such. I do recall Rei and Mina doing a song together it was great though now, I really haven't heard anything new besides the fact her and Usagi are around each other nearly everyday. Haruka, well she has her times of staying with me or she is out racing. Which helps the income for us. I've been performing at concerts, attending art openings or silent auctions. Though, I guess I'll have to slow down on those.

I smiled at the thought, we all came so far and yet we can still come together at times like this and it seems like nothing has ever changed. Much.

"So, Bunny, how far are you now?" Mina asked after chewing down a slice of cake.

"Hmm-" she gave a blank stare.

Luna shooked her head, "I swear, just when I think you're maturing. She's about eight weeks." Luna answered, juggling her own child, er, kitten?

Usagi nodded, "I knew that," she put her plate down and placed her hands on her still small abdomen. "I just can't believe it took so long. It's hard to express how grateful I am. How this is a great gift for us both." She looked at all of us, "I'm just happy to share this with you all, everyone who is dear to me." There she goes, that warm smile that would touch the coldest heart.

I looked at Haruka, she still had her eyes on Usagi so I looked down. I myself is only a few more weeks ahead of her, I can't believe how much time went by but it feels likes hardly a full month had gone by. I tried to be happy but how could I when there was proof of foul play? I should've left the country and got rid of this, so why didn't I? Now I have Haruka stuck in a lie and I can't take it back. I can't-"

"I'll be right back." Haruka had whispered in my ear. I said 'ok' and watched her leave towards one of the doors. When I saw she was going towards Mamoru, I had to stop her.

"Michiru! We're gonna open gifts, come on!" Usagi had quickly grabbed my arm the moment I was out of my chair and ready to stopped Haruka. "Come on, come on, come on!" She said in a singing tone. "I can't wait to see what you all got me!"

"It's for the baby you idiot!" Rei reminded her.

Usagi cling to me arm tighter, close to my own body. I tried to move away from her, "Rei would just stop! I am the Queen-"

"Queen of the Meatball Heads!" Rei shouted.

"Can you all please stop this bickering!" Luna yelled.

Usagi let go of me and we all agreed to to open the presents instead of a useless argument. I on the other hand, looked in the direction Haruka left in.

"Which present should I open first!" Usagi said in a very childish voice.


	5. Chapter 5

In an hour, the floor was covered with wrapping paper and ribbons and empty boxes. Usagi had gotten everything she needed for the new baby. It was all joy and carefree fun. I couldn't take it so I excused myself from them. I wanted to go home right now. I kept a smile on my face long enough. I searched for Haruka but I couldn't find her in this place. I still need to leave. I feel like I could faint any moment.

* * *

Mamoru and Haruka were in fact outside in the side garden. With the opened bottle of wine on the metal table. Sitting in the chairs. They were catching up, even though Haruka is a girl the two still had a lot in common. Talking about fast cars and women.

"By the way, I'm very happy for you and Usagi. No one else deserves this more."

Mamoru shrugged as took a sip of red wine. "Thanks. Its been a real struggle."

"I know what you mean." Haruka added, swirling the liquid in the glass. "We were trying..." she whispered.

"You and Michiru?" He said surprised.

She laughed, "I know. I know. But after taking care Hotaru, it was wonderful. So what if we had our own? It'll be extra special." Haruka began to laugh, "listen to me. I sound like Bunny."

"In a way, so what happened?"

"Michelle. At least I thought. We went to doctors to see what way to go. Till we were left with adoption, which was great. Or insemination." She got quiet. "Either way a baby would be amazing. I left it up to her. And she made her choice, after about six months...of debating."

Mamoru leaned on the table and saw the gentle smile. "What?"

Haruka looked at him and put her glass down. "Don't tell anyone..." her voice got lower, " Michelle's expecting." Haruka quietly said, buy still excited.

"W-what..." he was breathless.

"We planned on telling later, with Usagi-"

"Are you sure? I mean-?"

"Huuuubbbbyyyy!" They could hear Usagi's voice calling him. Mamoru looked at the watch, it was late.

Haruka said her goodbyes to him and left. When she walked passed Usagi, she told her goodnight. Leaving the couple alone outside. Hours passed and the servants had cleaned the place up. They escaped to their bedroom. Usagi going on and on about the party and gifts. Brushing her long blonde hair as she kept talking. Unfortunately, all he could think about was Michiru, not in that way but because he knew she was carrying his child but did Haruka know? Mamoru sat on his side of the bed. No, if she did Haruka would be upset. She wasn't she was happy. Like Usagi, both of them were blind to what had happened.

Usagi flopped into bed, her hair everywhere. "Oh Mamoru just think, we'll be like Luna and Artemis. A complete family." She looked at her husband, "did you hear me? Mamoru?" Usagi leaned over to him, when she put hand on his arm he jumped a bit. " Something wrong?"

Getting his thoughts together, he grabbed her hand. "I heard you, you're going to be great." Then he kissed her hand before getting closer to kiss her soft lips. "I love you so much, Usagi."

"I love you too, Mamoru." Usagi then let go so she could to sleep. While Mamoru laid in bed.

* * *

Four in the morning, I sat on couch. I moved after Haruka went to sleep after our love making. The robe loosely on my body, I didn't care. But it didn't make me feel better. There were bits of chocolate on a small ceramic plate I painted a few years back. A glass of chocolate milk to drink those yummy treats down. It was like some scene from a sappy romance novel. My phone rang, well vibrated. I answered.

"Hell-"

"What were you thinking?"

It was Mamoru, " what do you mean?" I really wasn't in the mood.

"Why would you tell Haruka that? Why didn't you tell her?

" Me!? What about Usagi? You could've said something the first time we...we.." I felt so fed up with this. " The first time we fucked! But you didn't and I didn't either." I kept my voice down, "we're both at fault. So don't think you can blame all this shit on me!"

"You didn't have to tell her! We were going to deal with it privately, remember?!" Mamoru said.

"I didn't want to! She found the test I was hiding."

"That's your fault, you shouldn't have kept it."

"I had it because I didn't think you believe me!" I shook my head and just wanted to stop it. "Don't bother about it, you don't need to be in this. Haruka won't find out it was you. Just deal with your legitimate kid and I'll deal with the bastard child you left me." I said pissed off. Maybe it was just hormones?

"Wait-"

I disconnected the call. I didn't want to hear his voice or anything. There had to be a way to kept everything at peace. Where no one got hurt. I throw the phone on the floor, it broke. The battery flew off some where and the screen cracked. I would only let the tears out. This wasn't suppose to happen.

"Michelle?" A tired and half naked Haruka came to me. " Why are you crying?"

I looked at her. Wiped my eyes, " I think this is all the chocolate left and it really sucks." I lied, again.

Haruka laughed at me and began to calm me down. "That's gonna be one hell of a kid we're getting."

I looked down. "You have no idea." I muttered.

Before long we went to bed, around five thirty. I needed to plan our life and I need to do it fast.

* * *

AN: Thanks for the reviews. Its means a lot. Trying to write longer chapters though for you all. :D more drama? Did I hear a yes? Lol. Anyway, any suggests or something I'm all ears cause I decided to change the direction of the story. So it'll be better, I hope. By the way, has anyone ever read the Alternate Sailor Moon stuff? Where all the inner scouts had kids? I'm thinking of working it in or something? I dunno. Anyway thanks in advance much love!

-Sky


	6. Chapter 6

_**Warning, this chapter is a bit graphic!**_

* * *

Not needed. Junk. Junk. Oh, I love this piece. Junk. Replaceable.

It took some conceiving but we're getting away. I just can't stay here. In this area or in this apartment. I get reminded of the dumb shit I did. If I want to start new, this is the way. It has to be. I packed away things in a box and sealed it. Went on to the next. It was harder than I thought, since it took nearly a month for Haruka to agree my belly got bigger. Which I don't get why, she says its twins. But I'm really hoping for a fat baby. That and my genetics are stronger and I'll never see his face. Oh, I forgot about this one. I picked up a half broken porcelain doll. I had this for a while, how did it break? I didn't think any further just set it on the table and kept going.

New place. New people. New phone. I know this sounds rude but I stopped talking to the rest on the Inner Senshi, not just cold turkey. I just talked less and less to them each day. Especially Usagi. I don't even know how Mamoru is which I don't care to know. We were fine before we met them, we can be the same way. Until the world is in danger again, we don't need to be near them. The door opened, the apartment had no furniture, just pile and towers of boxes; closed and opened. Haruka walked in, only dressed in jean shorts and a simple white tank top. Oh I wish I could go back to that. Instead I'm stuck wearing stretched yoga pants with frilly-ish shirt made for pregnant women. I'm just really hopeful I won't have visible stretch marks.

"Whoa! Michelle!" Haruka hurried up and stopped me from moving. "You really shouldn't. I mean in your condition-"

"We've fought some of the most toughest bad guys around for years and you're concern over a box?" I laughed, I needed that laugh. "you get more protective every second, Haruka."

"Better safe than sorry." Haruka said, "are you sure you want to toss this?" She held up the old phone I had toss on the floor.

"I'm sure. I mean, can't hold on to everything."

"Doesn't it have all-"

I took the pieces from her and tossed it in the trash. "I know it had a lot of pictures on there but this is the start of something amazing and wonderful and-and-and just good. I'm not going to get attach to a phone. Besides, with you I could care less about anything else." Which is true. As much as I love art and music, I love Haruka so much more. Which sounds like bull after everything, but that was a mistake. Haruka is not a mistake.

She kissed my forehead and ruined my hair, which had gotten a little longer. "Fine. I get it." She then started to help me pack more things. "I've gotten you an appointment at the doctors where we are heading. Let's hope everything is fine consider you hadn't seen one yet."

I giggled, "I know just...a lot on my mind."

"Oh hey, what happened to your sheep?" Haruka asked me.

I turned around, "it's a hor-" I froze.

_"What's with the sheep?" He asked._

_I took another drink of the simple screwdriver drink I made for us. Orange juice and vodka, so simple. "It's a horse. Now come on, why did you want to talk? What about the others." I took it from his hands and set it on the coffee table._

_He shrugged, "this isn't something I would talk to them about. It's just-Usagi's been so different. She gets mad at the smallest things, blames me. I just-after taking that for so long. I dunno what to do. I don't wanna lash out at her one day and regret it." He spilled to me, already drinking his third cup._

_Finishing my own I looked at him, "well there's not much you can do, Mamoru, no one every said it was easy trying to conceive."_

_"I know, I know but after what we been through-I thought. I dunno."_

_"You gotta remember we she came back to our time, she only knew what she knew. I mean would you tell your kid 'oh before you we had countless failures and wanted to give up'. It doesn't sound good." I went to pour more juice but it was empty so instead I drunk the vodka straight. _

_"Yeah." He finished his drink and stood up but it seemed he had no footing and plopped back on the couch. We laughed. "I think I'm a light weight."_

_"You think? Haruka can hold hers better." I said, this was nice. A break from work and with Haruka on the road I felt a little lonely. I went to give Mamoru a hug and to tell him he could sleep it off here. As King, you can't wander around drunk. Though our foreheads collided. Another laugh. "I think I am too." I looked at him. _

_We kept laughing over nothing then he said he was leaving and kissed my forehead. But we were still laughing. Then again his lips met my skin. The laughing slowed down, we looked at each other. I kissed his cheek and he kissed my own. Our lips met for the first time. "We shouldn't," I said but we kissed again. _

_"I should have a problem with this." Mamoru said but kissed me again and again. _

_"-we're in rel-" another kiss this time I wrapped my arms around his neck, "-tionships-"_

_I found my way into his lap. His back against the couch pillows his hands travel around my hips. The kissing kept going, he pulled the straps of my shirt down. I didn't wear a bra today. So when his hands grabbed my breasts I melted. I'll admit, it's been so long since a man as touched me this way. His lips trailed to my neck before I knew he had pinned me down his body over my own. I quickly took off his shirt, the buttons flew. Such a sight, seeing a man's chest. He forced my own clothes off, till I was naked in his eyes. His mouth took hold of one my breasts. I felt that tongue ravish my flesh. His hips pressing against my, that hard foreign object I felt on my inner thigh. Was like a surprise. _

_I pushed myself close to him, my hands reaching down to release that part of him from his clothing. When I did, he couldn't wait to take me apart and I wanted him to. He did to, but we looked at each other. How far we came, should it? We can stop...we should. "We can blame the drinks?" he said. _

_I should've said no. We shouldn't. This is wrong but my mind and body wouldn't agree. I did the weak thing and gave in to my body. I kissed him as he went to enter inside me. That pressure, the thickness. The heat our bodies gave to one another almost like we became each others aphrodisiac to keep going with this lusting act. He grabbed my hair because I told I don't mind the roughness. Bit my neck, squeezed my thighs and butt. Him going deeper inside because I was asking for it. All I heard was his breathing and moaning while I had shouted his name. How much I was enjoying it, loving it. So much, I had moved us so I was sitting on top of him. But it didn't last long because the couch wouldn't do. Our bodies hit the floor knocking something off the table. _

_My back repeatedly forced into the flooring; the cool hard wood helped to the heat and sweat I felt. Again I forced myself up and watched his expressions as I took control. So different yet so familiar. Mamoru body has began to tense, I know because he dug his nails into my waist and was making himself go deeper inside till it felt like I couldn't take it. _

_I felt wild. Crazy. Like I was doing the impossible, even if it was for a short time. I felt the pulse as he came inside. As our bodies natural fluids merged. In the minutes it happened, I was out of breathe and drenched in sweat mixed with irrationalness. I got off him and laid on the floor. Holding on to myself only caught up in the moment. _

_That moment..._

"Michelle?"

I felt a force shook me, I looked in around in a daze. Mamoru's face had changed into Haruka's. When I adjusted to reality, "What?"

"Your trinket?" She held the object in my view. "It's broken, I can't find the other half."

"Uh...u-uhh just toss it..." I said blankly.

"You sure? You had it forever." Haruka asked.

"I know," I finally made my body move and went to pack more dishes. "but I forgotten where I got it from."

Haruka sounded like she was about to say something but didn't. I just kept my eyes on the small amount of dishes left and tried to forget that memory. I nearly dropped the glass when I heard a phone ring.

"Hello?" Haruka said, I turned to see her. She was on her phone. Good. A knock on the door, I went to answer. The movers, I told them to take the closed boxes and we can take the rest in our car. It took a few minutes but the placed looked very empty. Just a quick cleaning and it'll be like new. Haruka had went into our bedroom, must be work. I check to make sure all the boxes we had, about four-five maybe-were taped and sealed. In a few hours, we'll be in our new place. An actual house, not an apartment, I figure I could sell the art I have until I can get an actual job. But the money Haruka makes should last us, and the money we've saved in our bank. Yeah, sounds right.

"Haruka." I said when she walked out the room. She had blank expression on her face.

"Michelle, you told everyone we were moving right?"

I grabbed the lightest box, "hmm, yeah well a few the others were busy." I looked at her, "what?"

"Oh...it's nothing. I couldn't remember if you or me had." Haruka put her phone in her back pocket. "I wonder how Usagi is doing..." She said loud enough for me to hear, then went to grab a couple of boxes herself. She waited for me to walk out first.

I went to pick up my purse, "she's good. Talk to her not to long ago. Now hurry, would like to start before this kid comes." I snickered as I headed out the door.

"I'll grab the rest, after you put that in the car just stay there, don't want to stress yourself."Haruka said to me as she half way closed the door.

I looked back and shook my head, "fine but only because you said so, Haruka." I told her. Half way to the car, I felt like something was wrong in way. Besides my lies to her, I dunno like something worst. When I got the box in the car, Haruka put the two she had in the back and went to get the other two. It took a moment but she came back and loaded the last two in the car. Sitting in the seat next to her, I stared at Haruka. She started the car and put it into drive; we were off to the new place. So I shook those nasty thoughts away because how could it get worst? I mean really.

* * *

**AN: __****Hope this satisfies some of you! **It's quite tough making this interesting and not dragging it out so sorry if it seems it might go fast. I'm happy for once. The traffic for this story is more than I could imagine and I'm so glad I came back to . I forgot how amazing you readers are, despite the grammar errors I have made, it's nice to see those who aren't pointing out my every mistake, lol. I really don't know how to thank the people who like it so far and those who will in the future. Just hope I keep coming out with decent chapters. Anyway, don't wanna make this cheesy. I'm just being serious. :D

Thank you so much!


	7. Chapter 7

I kept my hands over my face. "Don't tell me. I want it to be a surprise."

"But-"

"Is it healthy?"

"Yes, are you sure I mean there's a lot to go over."

"I'm sure. Unless its life or death don't tell me if its a boy or girl. And don't tell Haruka!" I demanded.

"I guess."

"Can you put the pictures in an seal envelope?"

"Excuse me?"

"Please?"

"You're very unorthodox..."

"I didn't hear a no."

I left the doctor's office a few moments later. I made it to the end of my six months or as they do it twenty-eight weeks. Haruka has been away for a few days. Another race she wants to enter, it takes place in Tokyo but since we live in the less-city-ish area. I stayed home. I'll let you I've never felt happier, sure I miss everyone but at times I don't. It's just me and my fiance; we planned a date for our marriage. A few months after the baby is born, so we can have our family together. I looked at the white rectangle in my hand, our future was-no, is-here. I feel like a reck, I planned this kids future and it's not here. A private school to go to, hopefully art classes and music and not sports. I don't mind but what can I say? I put the envelope in my tote bag carefully.

I felt a hard kick in my side. I looked down, even through my sun dress I could see the movements the baby made in my womb. The creepy humps of mystery appearing now and then. I put my hand on my enlarge abdomen. "You're in a rush, why don't you take this time to relax." I told the baby. It felt silly the first time but now it's second nature to me. I strolled down the street, a brisk walk wouldn't hurt. Since I wasn't in a rush to get to the car, I began thinking happy thoughts until I had the urge to pee. Then I cursed the baby for causing me problems already.

* * *

Haruka sat outside on the large deck facing the garden, her thoughts in a whirlpool. She loved her life right now but after talking to Usagi for the pass few weeks something wasn't right. Usagi sat down across the table from her a box in her hands. Her belly made it impossible for her to sit right.

"What's wrong?" She asked the Queen.

"I'm not sure, I mean I knew things would be different but," she set the box on the table before Haruka. "I tried to do this myself and I don't want to bring the others into this." She took out some paperwork, "see a few months ago, I found this phone in Mamoru's closet, it was hidden. I was trying to see if he was hiding any snacks from me but he wasn't. Anyway, I never seen this one. So I had hire someone to look into it."

Haruka had a questioning look on her face, "go on..."

"The only number he calls on this phone is a number I don't know. But he called for a while and even sent messages." Usagi paused as she was stopping herself from crying, "I don't what to do. I'm scared to read them. I don't understand, why is he hiding this from me, Haruka?" She broke down. "You're the only one I know who keeps a level head, I know my friends would help but I don't want this throw out of poportion. What if Mamoru is planning a surprise, for a our baby? Then I go and ruin it." Usagi looked up at her, "what do I do?"

The short hair blonde kept quiet, this was new. Mamoru wasn't the type to keep secrets or anything, maybe it was just a surprise he was planning. Usagi would want to know about them, which is why so many surprised birthday parties went un-surprised. She sighed "Proportion, Bunny. And I think you're taking it too far. Mamoru loves you, I can look into this for you, ok? But I won't ruin any surprises, got it?" She winked.

It made Usagi feel better as she wiped the tears away. "Thank you so much, Haruka. I would've asked Michiru but I haven't talked to her in a while."

"It's okay, we've been busy setting up the date for our wedding and preparing for the baby. It's hard to keep track of time." Haruka said as she put the top on the shoebox and took it from Usagi, who looked surprised.

"Baby?" She gasped, "you two? Baby?"

Haruka didn't know what to think, "uhh...yeah Michelle told me she told you?"

"It's been months since we spoke, oh my goodness!" Usagi squealed, "this is amazing! Wow I just can't contain all this emotions!"

"I can tell." Haruka watched as Usagi was trying to find a way to being super excited but not to over stress herself as well. "Listen, I have to see if I can enter the up coming race but I'll get back to you on this alright?"

"Of course! GO, Go and swept Michiru off her swollen feet! Oh ask her she wants to join me tomorrow for a preggy day at the spa! It'll be so much fun!" Usagi asked as Haruka walked away waving goodbye.

After sitting down in the car, Haruke stared in the rear view mirror. _Why would Michelle lie to me? No...she's alway been truthful. Maybe Bunny forgot or something..._She came to that thought after she started her car and went to the city. Though the more she thought about Michiru the more she was curious about her actions. Moving away from friends? That was sudden but Michiru said is was a great school in the area, that was true. Her old phone broke, the one she first got Michiru. At a stop light, Haruka bit her upper lip. The most strange one was when they were leaving, Michiru adored that sheep-horse. She had since she was little. In fact Michiru would always reminded Haruka what her aunt gave it to her before she passed. "So why would she toss it. Even if it was broken?" Haruka thought out loud.

A few cars honked for her to go, Haruka sped before the light changed again. Her mind didn't want to go there-where ever it was going but she wanted to find out. For sure. She got her phone and dialed Michiru's number. Wanting to ask about the trinket. "Oh...wait that's her old number." Haruka remembered she was suppose to delete it but didn't want to until she knew the phone couldn't be fixed. As she was about to hang up. The phone rang in her car. Underneath the passenger seat. "But..." She pulled over and searched for the phone. Sitting straight up, Haruka held the blue and white phone. "But this one was broken...I swear..."

Her phone rang, Haruka answered her phone. "Michelle?"

"I was wondering, would you mind picking up some fresh fruit. I feel like making a fruit salad or something." Haruka was quiet, "Sweetie? Are you there?"

"Y-yeah...I just-you know I was thinking about your old phone. Are you sure you don't want to try and fix it?"

Haruka heard Michiru let out a sigh, "I'm sure. It's just a phone. Besides I have this new with an amazing picture of you."

They talked for a little minute longer before Haruka had to go. She opened her glove box and pulled out the broken phone. She kept it because for Michiru's birthday she wanted to make a scrapbook of all the pictures and she knew the phone would still have it in its data, broken or not. But now, now she held Michiru's broken phone, in her right hand, that looked exactly like her non-broken phone, which rested on her lap.

"What the hell is going on here?"

* * *

**AN:**

** Mantaray:** No, I haven't. This is the first time I've ever posted a story like this. It's probably familiar because you may have ready something like this. Which isn't surprising because now a days it's VERY hard to have a VERY original plot or elements. LOL. But thank you for the comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Haruka was beyond mad. She was pissed. What the fuck was going on? She wondered. By now she was in the restroom minutes before seeing if she qualified for the race. Earlier she knew she was a sure, Haruka did have the fastest time. Boy did she love getting behind the wheel of a car. At this moment she didn't think about it because for some fucked up reason, Michiru had two phones. Two phones that looked exactly alike. Her mind came to one conclusion: cheating.

She slammed her fist on the some what cheap material of the bathroom counter. No, Michelle isn't like that. She's loyal, respectful, honest! She would never do such a terrible thing! Haruka spat in her mind. Not after the heartaches and sacrifices they've made to each other. Not after the promise of always protecting one another. "She wouldn't do that..." Haruka told herself.

"It's a duck." A voice said, coming out the bathroom stall after the sound of the toilet flushing filled the room.

She looked up into the mirror, " excuse me?"

The woman turned on the sink, Haruka couldn't help but notice the small butterfly tattoos on her right arm in the reflection of the mirror. " It just looked like you're at war with yourself. So, a word of advice: if it looks like a duck, acts like a duck, walks like a duck. It's a duck." She said, now turning off the sink and drying her hands.

When they stood facing each other the woman was nearly taller than Haruka, maybe it was just because of the heels. Mid-chest length dyed platinum blonde hair in sloppyish spiral curls. The roots were of darker color, a some mixed of tanned and a dark olive skin tone. "You don't even know what your talking about." Haruka said.

"Does it matter? You're in denial about something." She turned away tossing the paper towel in the trash and left.

Maybe, still Haruka needed to get her thoughts together. She was acting like Usagi now, jumping to...

_The only number he calls on this phone is a number I don't know._

Cheating is one thing but Mamoru? That's... that's too far fetched. Haruka thought. But was it really?

Haruka had a lot of time to think on the subject. She began to wander the building's hallways when she was on her way home, she wanted to be straight with Michelle. Just ask her. Then what if by some chance nothing was happening and she just accused her fiancé of the most terrible thing. Then again, what the woman had said-. Stopping in the hallway she realized her mind had be so focused on that and not on the fact she made it in the race.

The last time when she was off her game, she got into an accident. Haruka wonder if she should even keep going or withdraw herself from the race, even though she could be made famous for winning. As she leaned on the beige hallway wall, Haruka softly tapped the back of her head against it, her eyes closed as she did.

"Instead...why don't you join me for a late lunch?"

* * *

I sat outside on the deck in the backyard. Playing my violin, the song: Lullaby. It was so soothing to play my instruments. The sun had already start setting, dinner was being kept warm as it waited for me and Haruka to dig into. I knew she would be late, she told me Usagi had called her wanting to talk and if that didn't take long, which it probably did, she'd be at her meeting for that race.

I wasn't too worried. Life was perfect, I'm happy. The love of my life is happy. Just sweet bliss. I set my violin down and began to braid my slightly longer hair. The prenatal pills ate amazing! My nails are strong and I don't even to get fake tips. Hair is super soft and shiny. I'm enjoying my new found bra size; though I wonder if I should breastfeed or bottle? Hmm.

I tilted on my side to get up, what a way to feel like giant ball. When stood up I went to pick up my violin. I tried squatting to get it then attempting some sort of crab-like walk to reached it. "As great as this is, I can't help but feel a little silly." I said to myself, I could only pick up the violin not the bow. I just left it and will ask Haruka to get it when he comes home. "Which will be when?" I muttered.

As I went to the kitchen, I felt a very hard pain in my back and side. It made me grabbed the back of the couch as I hunched over. It kept going, it felt like my menstrual cramps but worst. I'm still early, I got a few months left. The baby is just being rough. That's all. I told myself. About forever passed-eh, like five or ten minutes-I felt better and at the same time Haruka walked in the door. A couple bags in her hand.

"Sorry I'm late Michelle I-"

"Did you make it?" I asked cutting her off. I'm just happy she's here. She frowned the moment I asked, Haruka took off her shoes and went into the kitchen. I followed." Oh no..." I said.

Haruka shrugged her shoulders, "what can you say...they didn't have a choice." She told me.

"Oh sweetie..."

"Yeah well with a record like mine. How could I not qualified?" She gave me a grin as she pulled out a bottle of pink wine. "I know a glass is OK for you so mind celebrating with me?"

I clasped my hands over my mouth, hiding my smile. I jumped a little and clapped before going over and giving her a pregnant hug and kissed her lips. "I knew it Haruka!" I said overly excited. I watched as she took out two glasses and pour the wine. "Its going to be hectic."

"I know." She said, "by the way how was the ultrasound?"

"Great! Its healthy and things are looking good." I answered her, I hurried to fix us dinner after Haruka set the wine glasses down any the table. It was nothing fancy, curry and rice with desert being mini s'mores pies; a recipe I looked up a few days ago. "What did Usagi want, Haruka?"

She took a few bites before answering, "well she wants you to come with her tomorrow to some spa."

"Oh I would love to b-"

"I think you should go, Michelle," I was a little surprised on how she cut me off, "it'll be good for you two to catch up. I know things been busy but you deserve it." She said.

As I took bites of my food I looked at it and not her, "that's so sweet of you but-"

Haruka smiled after taking a gulp of her wine. "Its okay I already told her it was fine. You pregnant girls need some time together anyway."

I grind my teeth but kept calm. " Oh..OK." I may have looked calm but I was freaking out, how could she make up my own mind for me? Haruka then dug into her pants pocket and pulled out a fold pink paper. She told me it was the address to the spa.

"I'll drop you off, I have errands to run in that area anyway. I was saving them for another time but I don't want to postpone them too long."

I took the paper and looked at Haruka, I gave an uneasy smile but sucked it up. "Alright, it'll be great."

* * *

**AN:** First off, the song I don't know the actual title but if you look up Pajanimals lullaby, its that one. It's so cute!

Second, if anyone actually wants the recipe to those pies. :D I'll totally give it to you it's SO good!

Third, the encouraging reviews are helping because now we're getting into it. The chapters after this are going to feel like something from those drama shows from TV but I want you guys on your toes. Lol. Thanks again and keep 'em coming!

Forever grateful

-Sky-


	9. Chapter 9a

"Oh my goodness!"

"...y-yeah."

When I arrived at the spa I was greeted by Usagi...and company. They all looked at me like I was some newly discovered creature. Hands all over me as well as their eyes.

"I had to see it. I can't believe it!" Setsuna said, "why didn't you tell us!"

We were all waiting to be serviced. Hotaru was not here because she, even though mature, was still a young teen. And this was suppose to be a ladies day, a pregnant ladies day at that. "Well to be honest it sort of was different," I went on to explain the lie -in details- going to a specialized clinic and picking the person who I liked and having them inject me with it. Though I found it to be far fetched. It was a hell of a lot better than saying 'How did I get pregnant? Well I slept with Usagi's husband. That's how, it didn't last long but you know what I mean right?'.

The lie was better. "And when I found out, I didn't want to spoil Bunny's special party. So please don't go out of your way..." I said. The woman came out and escorted us to the back. I had to admit, Usagi buying the whole place for the us, pretty amazing. Okay, VERY amazing.

"But we could've had twice the food and presents!" Usagi said as we were changing into fluffy white robes.

"Usagi, not everyone is like you! Maybe-" Rei stopped talking, "you know, since we're talking..."

As Rei talked I couldn't help but notice Usagi's belly. She and I looked almost the same, except I was a little bigger. I also notice she had fewer stretch marks me on the other hand, well I didn't have much but I would rather have Usagi's pregnant belly. As I put the robe on myself I had trouble getting it on, I felt a sharp pain in my sides. I sat down on the bench, breathing slowly.

"Are you alright Michiru?" Setsuna asked as she sat down next to me.

"I'm fine. Just a little prick, nothing to worry about." I told her then the others chimed in.

"I can't believe our babies will be like siblings! They'll be born so close," Usagi said as she waddled her way over, "do you know what your having?"

I smiled, "No I want it to be a surprise. I know Haruka won't mind either way."

We all got ready to be pampered for the day. Which was great until I got to share a room with Usagi. Let the awkwardness begin.

* * *

_-The Day Before-_

The two had sat down at a small cafe not to far from the building they met in. It was silence at first but eventually a conversation started, introducing each other. The girl introduced herself as Neiva while Haruka did the same. When it came around Haruka began to talk about her suspicions. They didn't really eat, the girl had coffee while Haruka stuck with water. When she threw in her 'friend'; Haruka didn't want let slip the Queen suspects the King had an affair. Neiva seemed to come to the same end, Haruka did.

"So why not ask her?"

"I want to. But if the two are not connected then..."

"I see where you're going but I mean-" she stopped talking when she noticed Haruka not even looking at her. "Alright, maybe its not and maybe she won't tell you. I guess you can always just give her a chance see if she'll tell you, give hints or something. Like if she's been avoiding anything or anyone make her face it, whatever." She reached into her purse, "until then you should-" taking out a piece of paper and pen. She wrote down a few things. "gimme what you have or what you're willing go to this place and there should be more information." She handed Haruka the paper.

She was hesitate for a moment, "seems like you know your way around."

Nevia shrugged, "here and there."

Haruka gave Neiva the broken phone in exchange for the paper. "Don't forget okay?" Nevia got up but not before paying for the 'meal'. She waved goodbye at Haruka. Though the somewhat former Senshi wonder if she should trust someone she just met. Then again this person won't have any connections to her friends so it'll be an outside person looking at it. Taking out her phone Haruka called Usagi.

"That spa day, you know Michelle would love to go."

A day later, Just like the woman said, Haruka went to the place after dropping Michiru off at the spa. It looked like a simple discount video store. Even after Haruka went inside, nothing but old movies and such. Nobody really here, except the clerk. Going to the counter she tried to seem causal. "Um, a friend told me to come here."

The clerk, chewing gum and not giving a care in the world took his eyes off the comic book and examined her. "Hmm..." he reached under the counter and handed Haruka a large envelope. "This is all I can get, I hope you weren't asking fo' a miracle. I don't do refund 'ither." he told her. Then he went back to his comic book.

As she left the store , she held the large object in her hands. This could have everything she wanted to know. As strong as Haruka had been her whole life this was different from any battle, from any evil, just everything because this was personal. This was her life on the line, her future. 'Cause all she picture was Michiru and no one else, so how could she manage if that picture was broken. Getting into the car, she opened the envelope.

"Here goes..."

* * *

The two men massaged our feet it was very relaxing. "Michiru, how did you pick someone that you don't even know to father your baby?" Usagi asked.

"I just picked who was healthy and had great genes." I looked at Usagi, "it's not like you and Mamoru," boy did saying his name leave a bitter taste in my mouth. "Haruka and I can't have a baby with just us, if we could that would be amazing but we picked our choice."

Usagi nodded like she understood. The men left, leaving our feet to soak for a while. "Still I know you two will be great." she sounded sad.

"So will you and Mamoru."

She shook her head, placing her hands on her stomach, "I don't know about that. Mamoru seems so distant for the pass few months. I don't know what's wrong with him. It's like he doesn't even look at me the same, Michiru." I suddenly had a stone in my throat. Usagi kept herself together, "I think I am just over my head, the last thing I would want is for us not to be a family. I'm just glad you two are perfect, it makes me hope that whatever is going with Mamoru we'll be back to normal."

I tried to talk, to say something to her but I really couldn't and the men came back in to tell us to head to the last part of the spa. We walked out of that room, Usagi forced a smile on her face to make it look like she was fine but she wasn't, the girl was hurting. So much she wasn't going to let her friends see it. So why me? I walked behind them as they talked, did she know? Did she suspect? No...Usagi wasn't that smart...not to be mean but she wasn't. I was really hoping this would've gone away but-

"Michiru!"

One of them called my name but I was so distracted that the dirty little secret might get out I couldn't tell who had call me. When I snapped out of it, Minako stood in front of me. "Mud baths, are you ready?"

"Yeah," I said, "I heard they are so good for you skin!" I said forcing myself to sound happy. Like how Usagi kept those tears away.

We spent another hour at the spa before leaving to go to lunch. By that we went to Makoto's little restaurant that was in the heart of the Tokyo. It was only open for breakfast and lunch. We came as they were closing but Makoto insisted on making something for us all. As we waited I found out that Rei was dating some guy that worked at her shrine. Apparently, they were on and off. Minako, with her standards, tried to have a serious relationship but a lot of the times it didn't work out. Ami was in a relationship with someone she met during med school and Makoto was still single. Setsuna didn't say much except it was complicated. I didn't even know she'd met someone considering how busy she is these days.

I decided to give in to the sweet treat temptation. I've been putting them off because I still would like a figure afterwards but how could I resist? Especially when this child kicked me over and over. After the guilty pleasure, I excused both myself and Usagi, telling our friends it was pregnant women only. I wanted to cheer her up sincerely so she didn't need to fake it. We went to a baby store first splurging money on the cutest clothes, toys, and accessaries. Which sounds like a lot but not really.

"Michiru," Usagi started as we were looking at clothes we would've fit pre-pregnancy. "As much fun as I had with the others, I really enjoyed myself with you. It's so nice to be around a friend who can actually relate."

I pulled out a simple cotton blue top, examined it then put it back. "What about Luna?"

"Yeah but she already has Diana and she's so busy with her. What I meant was we're pregnant at the same time. So that's even better," Usagi slapped her forehead. "I dunno if that made much sense." Usagi spotted a very cute rhinestone decorated pink shirt.

"No. I get it." I told her, "I feel the same. I never wanted to-" I looked at Usagi, then rethought my words. "Take the attention away from you. I know the things you've been through. It was never my intention to keep it from you, it's just..." I shrugged. "Look, now I'm not making sense."

Usagi had the pink shirt in her hands as well as a pastel pink summer dress. "I'm glad we're going through this together. I'm glad you're my friend." When she finished talking I was distracted by not making contact, I froze still when she managed to embrace me. "Michiru I'm so lucky."

Damn. Right in the heart.

"You know what, let's get these clothes as a surprise for our other halves and have dinner. You and me, my treat." I told her as we walked to the cashier.

"Oh that does sound great! I'm starving!"

I was about to say she did eat not too long ago but I felt hungry too. We paid for the items and then went to call them. When Usagi called it didn't take long before she was talking though all I heard was, "Mamoru I'm gonna have dinner with Michi." Then she walked off.

I called Haruka to tell her about ditching our dinner plans to hang out with Usagi. She'd understand besides I have been avoiding her because I was scared. But now not anymore, I felt like we've connected on another level. We are not the same intelligent wise but right now that didn't matter.

I heard Haruka answer, "Haruka I got to tell you-" I heard a voice in the background. "Are you busy?"

"N-no...at a friends..." she said.

"A friend?" I asked her, "Setsuna?"

"No. Michiru did you want to tell me something?"

"Yes, Usagi and I are going to have dinner together. I didn't want you to wait up for me. So-"

Haruka cut me off by saying, "are you going to talk to her?"

I paused for a moment before talking, "uhh yes. Just two girls expecting and talking. Which reminds me Haruk-" I heard the line go dead. "-a. The hell? What's with her? And when did she go back to calling me Michiru and not that American name?

"Michiru!" Usagi making her way towards me. "Where should we eat? I was thinking... a buffet! All you can eat!"

I was a little concern but figure it was nothing. "Let's eat them under the table!" I finally said and I saw a look in Usagi's eye that see me like she made food her target and she conquer it.

* * *

"Is everything on this correct?" Haruka asked as if there was still some hope. Maybe it human error.

Neiva glimpsed at the records she had from Usagi and the records extracted from the phone. Not only do the numbers add up. So does everything else. It showed Michiru was talking to Mamoru for a few minutes on the night she threw the phone. Which adds up with the fact a few days later Michiru wanted to move away from the city. " I mean..." Neiva trailed off. Setting down the papers. "You got what you wanted to know why did you come to me?"

Nevis was outside the center from where they met the other day. Haruka had asked her to sit down and look at the information and tell her what was on it. "I don't know, I thought I was making a mistake but I look at it and it's there...it's just there." She buried her face in her palms as her elbows rested on the table inside the coffee shop across the street from the center. "I really didn't know where else to go to..."

The woman with the dyed hair felt a little uncomfortable about this. "Still I know this is hard but the thing is maybe if you give her the chance to come clean it might be different."

Haruka shot a glance at her, "a chance? How can I? She's been...and it's not just me. Bunny... she's going to devastated when she finds out." She told Neiva, "we have been with them since high school, no one else." At that point Haruka's phone rang when she looked on the screen, Michiru's picture showed up. Haruka didn't want to answer it, no she did want to only to yell at her and ask her how could she do this to them, instead she calmed down and calmly answered her. "Hello..." she spoke quietly but too low because Michiru went right into a conversation. While on the phone, Neiva called over a waiter and asked for something strong.

"N-No...at a friends." Haruka told Michiru over the phone. Neiva turned to Haruka then adjusted her somewhat large breasts then had an annoyed look on her face. "No. Michiru did you want to tell me something?"

The short hair blonde listen to her fiancé, when Michiru brought up she was going to dinner with Usagi, she figured she was going to come clean to the Queen. "Are you going to talk to her?" Haruka rudely cut Michiru off. It was quiet on Michiru's end until she spoke again. When it was clear he wasn't, Haruka hung up.

Watching as the women put the phone away as the waiter, just in time, brought six shots. He set them on the table and left. "What's going on Haruka?"

She stayed strong but her voice was weak. "She's just going to act like it didn't happen. She's going to hang around Bunny as if she never did what she did. How cruel is that!?" Sliding a short glass Haruka's way, the tall woman looked at it then Neiva. "I dont drink." She saw the glasses.

"Oh no, these are mine cause this is a lot to deal with. I figure you might need one at least." Neiva waved for the waiter to come back.

Haruka grabbed the glass, tilting the bronze liquid side to side. "It wouldn't be as bad if Michiru wasn't pregnant." She mentioned.

Like a deer in headlights, Neiva sat there mouth a gape, "yeah just give me the bottle and start a tab." She said to the server when he got to their table. Shooing him away she looked at Haruka, "so your finance cheated on you and got pregnant by this guy?"

"What no...she she got inseminated..." Neiva raised a brow as if saying 'really?' It took a moment for her to consider the possibility. It couldn't be because she left one time. Michiru was like a few weeks by then, well, actually. Before then-

"Oh my god!" Haruka then slammed the entire shot down. "How could I been so stupid" she ran her hands through her short hair.

"That's love for you...hey!' Neiva stopped Haruka from grabbing anymore shots. "Listen, you can get through this. If this relationship is worth saving you need to think straight." She got up and sat in the chair next to Haruka, "I know the feeling. I really do but whether it helps or hurts you need to see it through. Not just you but your friend as well, understand?"

"Even after everything I just found out?" Speaking as her left hand pressed against her left cjeek, giving Haruka a sort of chubby appearance on one side of her face.

"Are you really going to let some odd years of work just go down the sink without even trying?" Neiva asked her. Haruka grew silent. " Listen take tonight to relax, I don't work so I know a few places to just go whatevers," Neiva threw her hands in the it like it was the international sign for 'whatever party crazy'. "Then figure out what to do. Now this may be hard but if you ignore it its only going to get worst. In any case, you have to let your friend know."

Neiva put her hand on Haruka's back. "Tonight you say?"

"Yeah...what are new friends for?" Neiva smiled at her.

* * *

**AN: **So much. I don't know how to thank any of you anymore. The response is amazing. Thank you all new reviewers, especially Luna.

Its getting there, :), but there's a reason for everything. This was split into two parts. So part two will go up soon. I'll give a hint, even the smallest details will play into big parts.

-Sky


	10. Chapter 9b

While the knowledge of knowing something happened between Mamoru and Michiru existed in her thoughts, for now she tried to forget about it. Until the morning but even then she was unsure. As Haruka gathered her nerves to tell Usagi, she hung out more with Neiva it was a change of scenery and it helped her.

As they went to some karaoke place Haruka manage to start a conversation with Neiva. "You know we've been going on and on about my problems, I don't recall ever knowing a thing about you." When she looked at the slightly shorter woman she could tell Neiva wasn't expecting it.

"Cause there's really not to too much to tell." While they waited for their room, Neiva began to talk. "I mean I've been in good relationships and bad relationships but I don't mind." She began to chuckle, "ya know I was beginning to think it was me. Like I can't be with someone... like I'm suppose to be alone forever." A room had opened up and the server escorted them, "I know its pretty dull but sometimes its nice to blow out stress and steam."

"I could use it."

It continued on from there. Haruka learned Neiva was an out of work hairdresser and would pick up odd jobs here or there. That despite her friendliness, Neiva was quite shy. Haruka beg and to open up more and more that when it slipped she was friends with Usagi, Neiva didn't react any differently, she even said someone's personal life is their own problems not the worlds, Haruka thanked her for keeping the secret. Eventually they got into singing some songs though Haruka refused to, Neiva kept asking her to even to the point of her getting on her knees and begging. Haruka couldn't help but smile and gave in.

Later, the blonde took Neiva home. It was almost elven, "Neiva I was wondering, why did you dye your hair?"

The girl played with the ends of her hair, making braids in random places. "A bet. A couple of months ago, my friends bet I wouldn't go platinum let alone for a year. So I went to a salon, got it done...four months later I'm still this color." Nevis laughed tiredly. She told her to turn right and they were in an apartment complex parking lot, Haruka parked her car in an empty spot near the building.

"I can walk you up." Haruka offered.

Neiva turned it down and put her hand on the door, "you know. I'm not sure if what I hear is true or not, now don't tell me, but if you were to tell Usagi about what happened between your fiance and her husband it might put unneeded stress on her body, if I were you I'd pick a good time to tell her, you know?" Neiva looked at Haruka, it was the first time Haruka noticed she had dark gold-bronze eye colour.

"Yeah..."

"Believe me, it's better to deal with this before a child comes into the world." She added then paused for a minute. "Other than that," she smiled. "I had fun even though you're pretty tone deaf; hope you did too."

Haruka nodded and told Neiva goodnight, out of habit she leaned over to her. Neiva stopped her by questioning her actions." Sorry." Haruka told her, though it was hard to tell Neiva lightly blushed.

"Y-yeah. Night Haruka." She said getting out of the car and going towards the apartments. Haruka pulled off but notice in her rear viewed mirror that she was on the fourth floor and saw what apartment she went into, when she caught herself smiling and in thought a car behind her honked their horn.

The days passed as Haruka got ready for the upcoming racing event. Eventually the woman got around to asking Neiva about her being at tracks that day. She asked if she was a driver herself.

She had a laughing fit, "no no no, my friend races see that guy," she pointed at a man across the field. He was getting out of his car from another almost accident. "I'm here for support."

"He's lucky." Haruka said, "having a cute girl like you at his side."

Though Haruka's words flew pass Neiva she shook her head, "nah. He's terrible and needs a new hobby." She laughed."Every time he comes back from the track it's seriously a miracle no one got hurt. Especially him."

Haruka began to chuckle at Neiva making fun of him. The woman waved goodbye to Haruka as she went to man who was clumsy getting out of the car. Haruka shook her head at the same time her phone rang, it was Michiru's ringtone. She didn't bother to answer it. Instead she watched as Neiva was making exaggerated body movements. Still with that smile. The man had ignored her and walked to the locker rooms. At that moment she adjusted her pastel green lace strap tank top. As she fixed her shorts, Neiva caught Haruka looking. Raising her hand to her face to hide her embarrassment she walked to the vending machines.

Then a week went by, Haruka thought instead of telling Usagi herself she should let Mamoru tell his wife. Like how she was giving Michiru the chance to come clean, yet she hasn't. It was tearing Haruka up inside because she was so furious and she had enough of being played. While Usagi was out with Luna, she surprised Mamoru while he was working on his bike.

"Harauka, it's been a long time now."

"Save it." She spoke harshly. "Don't play dumb with me, I know you slept with Michiru and if you have any respect for me left, you'll tell me the truth," Haruka paused and took a very deep breath. "Is she having your baby?" Haruka asked as she closed her eyes, it was the most painful thing to ask.

Mamoru sat at his work bench and hung his head, his black hair hiding his face-no shame. "Yes." He finally said. "Did she tell you?"

Tears silently broke free from her shut eyes. Haruka wanted to say a lot to bring him down a peg or two. About being so unfaithful to Usagi, someone he didn't deserve. But she kept her problems from it. "You have until the end of this week to tell Usagi."

When he heard that he stood up quickly, " whoa. Don't you know what that would do to her?" He questioned, "Michiru told me how much you two wanted a baby. Can't we-"

"What the hell is that?!" Haruka snapped. "Just because two women can't have a baby biologically together it's suppose to be okay you slept with her. Like I am supposed to be grateful to you!" Haruka stormed to him, "how dare you think such a thing. You cheated and so did she. That is not okay, you betrayed us, hurt us, I don't care if you're sorry now that will never," she got closer to his face, "never stop the pain. Bunny won't be left in the dark you will tell her or I will!"

By now Haruka has grabbed Mamoru by the collar of his shirt. His expression was mix with shock as well as fear. "You're such a sorry excuse for a man, you don't even deserve the title King ." Haruka's words were beyond cold as she let go of him but did she feel better. Now she was going to let Michiru know. That's where all her anger should be. It was wrong but so is stringing her along and making a fool at of her.

As Haruka left him there, Mamoru dug in his pocket and looked at his cell. His mind heavily debating.

* * *

I looked into the finished nursery. It had colors of blue, green, and yellow. A finished crib and changing area. It took sometime to get together but it was done. Clothes in the closet. Simple unisex outfits. I took my hair out of the ponytail, the ends brushed against my swollen and enlarged breasts. It was awesome but a pain because milk would leak every now and then.

I went to the kitchen, the pass few weeks Haruka as been distance. I don't know if it's cold because the baby is coming soon or what. But she has. I remember calling her one day a week ago and she ignored me! The nerve. But you know what it'll be fine, when the baby is here she'll be her teddy bear self. I know she has been practicing at the race track so her mind is wrapped into that mess.

Making a simple snack, I wonder how life would be like with a newborn. It'll be different this time. It'll-the phone rang. I hurried to pick up my cell being careful of my beach ball size uterus." Hello?"

"Michiru!"

It was Usagi, lately we've been getting so close. I love it. "What's going on?" I asked.

"I know you're close to the end of your pregnancy but was wondering if you would like to attend a breathing class with me?"

"Huh?"

"Well I forgot the name but I saw what happens during birth and it looks horrible!" Usagi cried which turned into a laugh. "Would you?"

"No problem, Usagi. How's tomorrow?"

"Perfect!"

I said goodbye and hung up. I heard the car door slam. Haruka is here, if I could I'd jump for joy. I grabbed my ham and turkey sandwich with three different cheeses with BBQ chips smashed in. Lately I've been craving Western style food. "Haruka!" I said cheerfully but when she came in the house her expression was off.

"Michiru..." she said.

I set my food down and walked over to her, "what happened." When I went to hold her hand, like I usually would she pulled away. "Haruka?"

"For weeks I've been wondering what I should do or how I should approach this and no matter what it's never easy." She told me. "You love me right?"

"Of course I do, what would make you-"

Haruka raised her hand, "anytime I was gone. Any time, Michiru, were you ever unfaithful to me?"

I saw the look in her eyes, desperate and sad, I wasn't expecting this and I know she could tell. I forced a smile, "sweetie come on where is this coming from?"

"Don't! Don't treat me like an idiot. Michiru answer my question, please!" Now anger filled her once sweet voice.

"Haruka," I felt a sharp pain in my belly and sides. It happened before but this felt odd. I looked at her. "Haruka this isn't a good time too-" I leaned over on the couch, I could stand.

"So when is it a good time to tell me you slept with Mamoru and having his child?!" She raised her voice. I quickly looked at Haruka my eyes wide opened. I saw tears in her eyes. "I know I felt the same when I found out...how could you?"

I don't know if it was the shock of her finding out or this pain but I couldn't feel my legs. "Haruka...I didn't want you to find out that way...whatever way you did but-"

"So how were you going to tell me? When twenty years go by the kid is in college and then I noticed the similarities best seen them and Mamoru?" Haruka spoke.

I could feel a warmth go down my legs. "N-no. It...it was a mistake, Haruka...I " I couldn't think of what to say.

"No. Using your own keys to get into someone else's car that looks like yours is a mistake. But fucking some one, that's is not a mistake!" Haruka balled her fists, "you can't mistake a dick for a vagina. I know its not the same but was I not enough for you? Is that it Michiru?" She asked me.

"I think I'm having the baby, Haruka." I mumbled. When I looked in her eyes I saw nothing but anger and hatred. "I'm so sorry Haruka. I am but I need a hospital."

It took some time but she was able to get me to the hospital. The doctors got me in a room and hooked me up to monitors. Watching the baby's health and my own. The whole time I couldn't look Haruka in the face. I was so ashamed. Even after I was safely in the room and they explained to me I was going into labor. I was early and they were worried. Though I was only thirty weeks.

When we were alone in the white room, Haruka glared out the window. "I..."

"There's nothing you can say to make this better." She didn't look at me. "I didn't everything for you. I mean, after all the years we've been together and fought for and beside each other. I knew I wanted to be with you forever. Then...this..."

"I know it was stupid. But it meant nothing Haruka, we had a drink or two. Mamoru was having trouble with Usagi-"

"Their marriage is not our problem or business. We are only friends he had other people to talk to...like his wife!" She yelled.

"I know but..."

Haruka walked away from the window and to me. "I don't even know what to do. I've never been so unsure in my life." She reached into her jean pocket. I watched as her closed hand rested on the night stand next to me. "All I know is that I need space, Michiru..."

Watching her walk away was tearing me up. "H-haruka, wait! Just come back here, please!" I begged. But she didn't come back. The door closed. I put my hands over my face as I cried my eyes out. I was here in this room, alone. No one to be with me. I looked at the night stand. I reached over and grabbed the golden circle with a thin chain going through it.

* * *

**AN: **

1-Please no questions unless you're confused about something. I don't want to spoil anything to anyone. Okay?

2-if it wasn't clear, Haruka gave Michiru her engagement ring back. To me she didn't seem like the type to wear it on her hand. More like the type to wear it on a necklace. I know Michiru is a lesbian but if you recall an episode that was dubbed, she mentioned an ex boyfriend, so in this fic she's bisexual but prefers women.

3-Usagi is the only one who doesn't know...yet. ;)

Thank you and hope you'll enjoy the next chapter. Um, this is open for suggestions but I haven't decided if Michiru will have a boy or girl or even both. So let me know what you think about it? :D thanks!


	11. Chapter 10

Haruka sat in the chapel for quite sometime. Her hands and legs shaking almost violently after such a bold action. She wanted to take it back but how weak would that have been? She held back any tears that wanted to escape but when memories of her life with Michiru replayed in her thoughts over and over, it made the pain that much harder and more real.

"Sorry I'm late."

Haruka didn't bother to look up. She was just glad her friend came. "Setsuna..." Haruka began but no other words wanted to come out. So she repeated Setsuna's name, as she cried openly. Heels echoed in the chapel as Setsuna came to comfort Haruka. Her arms embraced her, holding her close. "I don't know how it got to this." Haruka finally spilled.

"Everyone makes mistakes Haruka," she paused as she calmed dear friend down. "You can't hold Mamoru and Michiru accountable forever."

"Huh..."

Setsuna smiled at her as she wiped a few of Haruka's tears away. "We're human after all and despite what they did was wrong eventually...Haruka?" She watched as the woman stood up.

"How did you know?"

"Hm? Oh well...I -"

"You knew? You knew all this time and you couldn't tell me?" She began to raise her voice. Setsuna tried to calm her down again. "How long?"

"You're over reacting. You're upset..."

"Tell me how long you knew, damn it!"

Still sitting Setsuna looked at the wooden seat. "Mamoru told me...after the first time."

Haruka paced around. She began to laugh. "Are you serious? So I'm the only who was clueless, well me and Usagi. Its alright to have this in your thoughts while we-" Haruka broke her sentence. Setsuna got up and attempted to talk to her. "What the hell is wrong with all of you? I thought we were friends, how could you not tell us we were being betrayed?!"

" I wasn't sure how to exactly!" Haruka couldn't believe the words that came from her mouth. Setsuna could tell. "It's not an easy topic to start, Haruka, both you and Usagi are dear to me. It was a lot and when Mamoru told me about Michiru's pregnancy I couldn't believe. Adultery is one thing but having a baby with another woman makes it so much more complicated."

Haruka didn't know how to respond. Without going off, without lashing hours of confusion and anger at the wrong person. Instead she walked away from Setsuna. Even after she called her to come back.

"Ms. Tenoh." A doctor approach her. "I need to speak with you."

She didn't want to hear it but she would be beyond cruel if she didn't. "Is everything okay?" She tried to sound genuine but it came off too fake, even for her.

"I've explained to Ms. Kaioh but she wanted me to let you know being her...uhh..."

"Just tell me."

"Right, even though she's a few weeks earlier we feel it would be best to wait a week or two. It seems she went through something that put the baby in distress. We've slowed the contractions, both her and the baby are stable."

Haruka sighed, at least one of them was fine. "Is that it?"

"Unfortunately, the baby has yet to get in the right position for a vaginal birth. While she stays here we hope the baby will get in position itself but if not there's a chance for a C-section."

Biting her lower lip she felt her anger die down a little. "Only if it's necessary, right?" The doctor nodded. "Alright. Look I need to get some air, so if you wouldn't mind." Haruka walked away, leaving the hospital. It was early evening, the sun barely setting. She strolled in the parking lot trying to get her mind in the right place. She still cared for Michiru there was no doubt about that. It was the cheating and lying part she hated. Haruka has never been treated like this so she wasn't 100% sure how to take this. She gripped her short hair and paced around even more. Now she had to come to terms Setsuna knew about for months and never once tried to say a damn word.

These were the two she knew nearly her whole life. She has been around them for more than ten years how could they? How could people so close to her do this? Was it truly just to keep her from being hurt or just their own selfishness? Haruka shoved her hands in he pockets and felt her car keys. It was a sudden and crazy thought but she isn't think it could hurt. She got in her car, turned the engine on but say there with the car running. Getting her cell she made a call. It rung a few times before a voice said 'hello'.

"Usagi." Haruka whispered.

"Is something wrong?" She asked, her voice sweet to Haruka's ear.

"You could say, I was wondering... you remember a few years ago. Before you married Mamoru?"

Usagi grew quiet, "I do."

"You remember what I told you?"

Again silence from the young Queen. "Haruka..."

"I know I told you I was kidding, that it was a joke. But say I am being serious. Right now."

Haruka heard a breath from the other end. " I'm married Haruka. Plus you have Michiru."

"I don't know that I do Usagi! She hurt me so bad." She cried. This not how she wanted to be. Sitting in her Ferrari, balling her eyes out to someone. She explained everything to the Queen. Everything but Mamoru's involvement and Setsuna's knowing. "I don't know what to do. She's in the hospital and I'm too scared to go back." Tears streamed down her cheeks.

Usagi was speechless, never in this time she thought Michiru could do such a thing."Haruka I don't know what to say. I can't even picture that. You two make such the perfect couple." She paused. "Don't go anywhere, I'll be there. I'll bring Mamoru too."

Before Haruka could tell her no, Usagi had already hung up. Her world was crashing and the people who caused it were going to be near her. She knew Usagi would make them get in that room together. All four of them. No, she could do that. Haruka put her car into drive and left. She needed a place to think it through and what to do. Being around Mamoru and Michiru would not make it better.

It took an hour of driving but she made it to the complex and stood outside the door. She could hear the sounds of the TV going off. Footsteps going back and forth and such. Voices were mumbled behind the door. Haruka raised a hand and knocked on the door a few times. She waited then she knocked again even louder. Footsteps came closer until the person behind door unlocked it and opened.

Haruka met with a well made up face. The woman quickly stepped outside. "Haruka-" her talking was cut off by Haruka's lips. She quickly pushed her away, her eyes widen and most of her spiral curled hair a mess. "The hell are you doing?!"

"What did I read the signs wrong?" She questioned.

Neiva kept the door cracked. Her eyes still on Haruka. "If I was sending anything I would let you know but-"

"Then what? You're into men?" She asked.

"No. It has nothing to do with that. Its just for one you're in a relationship no matter how crappy it is at the moment and I'm ..."

Haruka leaned on the railing. "I left Michiru. She's at the hospital, she being watched but I confronted her and.. I can't stay with her." Haruka then walked to Neiva. "That's why I thought-"

"What!? No no no! You go back and do whatever. Haruka you're in a sensitive place and try to have a fling is not the answer. Plus I have too much respect for myself to be someone's rebound!" Neiva told her.

"Go back to what?! An ex that cheated on me, lied to me, and had no plans to tell me a damn thing?"

Neiva raised her hands up when she let go of her front door. "Trust me, its never the easiest thing to say."

Haruka frowned, "you're sounding like Setsuna."

"Who?" She shook her head. "Never mind, listen you think this is what you want but its not. Haruka you need to be with other friends or family." She said, concerned for Haruka's well being.

"I don't want to. I've cried enough today I just. Can I come in?" Haruka asked exhausted. Neiva fiddled with her hands. "What?" Now Haruka felt like a fool again. Was she seeing someone as well? That man at the race track? Neiva made no mention of it. If she was then-

"Haruka I can't. I just-"

The door opened. "Mommy! I said I wanted it in color order! I can't eat dinner if its chaos on my plate!"

Haruka was surprise to see a small girl run out the apartment. Dressed in a pink and white ballet outfit. Hair pinned up in a bun. Large curls mixed with colors of brown and red. The same eyes as Nevia. The child look at Haruka. "What chu want!?"

"Go inside."

"Mommy!" She pouted.

"Evelyn!" The child went back inside. Neiva closed the door. "Anyway..."

"You have a daughter?" Haruka asked even though it was obvious.

Crossing her arms over her chest Neiva looked at the tall blonde in her eyes. "Yeah. I do and I just don't let anyone come into my home. Friends or not."

Haruka looked at her. That image of a vibrant attractive single woman vanished. She now saw for what Neiva is: a single mother. She could tell Neiva was being protective as her body stood in front of the door.

"Look, I get it. Its not perfect but I deal with it. So you can walk away as if this," she pointed at her lips. "Never happened."

"What?"

Neiva rolled her eyes, " its not the first. I'm always friends with someone then they want to get serious, or in your cause a bad choice, find out I have a six year old and they're gone. Now you have to patch up whatever and I have to find a sitter before work."

Standing there quietly as Neiva started to go inside it seemed as if her body reacted on its own. Haruka found her hand on the door. " I can if you like." She mumbled.

"What?"

"I'll go back. I just need time but I've raised a child, if-"

"You just tried to get in what I can only assume is my bed, after you forced yourself on me. Now you see I have a kid and you want to watch her? This just screams red flag."

"You don't need to pay me." Haruka added.

"Free sitter? Why not." Neiva opened the door for her to come in. As she closed and locked the door. She leaned on it. "Where did she learn to kiss like that?" She whispered. Then she snapped back to reality when a doll was tossed at the door. "And here's real life." Neiva said with a dreadful tone.

* * *

I woke up to a pair of blue eyes and blonde hair. Though when I realized who it was my heart broke. "Usagi?"

She held my hand. "Michiru don't worry. Haruka will be here just rest." She told me running her free hand through my curls. "Setsuna's here too." She smiled.

"Huh, why?"

"Haruka called her. Mamoru and her are talking outside the room.I can't believe. Guess I'll be going to the class alone." Usagi said.

I tried to smile but with her not knowing. The only one in the dark, I had too. I couldn't tell Haruka and see how that turned out? I let the tears roll down my face. "Usagi...don't hate me. Please, don't." I grabbed her hand tightly.

"Why would I? So your baby will be older that's fine."

I shook my head 'no', "it's not that."

"I already know. Haruka told me. Michiru whatever happened, we all make mistakes. Even if they just those we love." She patted my pregnant belly. "Regardless of how this beautiful child got here both you and Haruka will raise it with love and care."

My voice cracked as her words comforted me. "She gave back her ring Usagi. I don't know if she'll still be in my future. I didn't mean to it just happened, I still love her!" I cried.

Usagi stayed by my side. Telling me it would be fine. Haruka would come around and that she needs space. That and time to remember why Haruka fell in love with me. "Mamoru is so lucky."

Usagi shrugged her shoulders. "He is."

"You're too kind. Even being here knowing I'm about to give birth to his child." I said.

"Ye- what?"

"Haruka didn't take it well. I don't blame her but you. I couldn't ask for a better friend Usagi." Her eyes seem to stare off in the air. Usagi took her hand away from my belly. Then she looked out the window of the door. "Usagi?" I wiped the remaining tears away.

"You...and Mamoru...this is his baby?" She said in a trance like state.

I nodded. "You said Haruka told you...right?"

The machines in the room made noises. The heart rate machine show I was fine and the machine for the baby. It was good. I felt like a huge weight had been lifted from me. I know we hurt them but I'm hoping things will work out. Usagi stood up, her hands on her belly. She looked ready to give birth as well. "I'll be back." She said to me but didn't look at me.

The Queen walked out of the room like she had been summoned. After she closed the door. I didn't hear anything. I went to turn on the TV when I heard Setsuna's voice shout, "Usagi!" Accompanied by sounds of equipment and trays hitting the floor. Nurses rushed over from the sounds of footsteps.

"How could you!? I love you Mamoru! I did everything for you!"

That was Usagi's voice.

Oops.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't worry, I know not rush things. That would be a bad move to do. But hey, now Usagi knows. :D

I could see Michiru having a girl. But that's a lot of estrogen in this story! Lol.


	12. Chapter 11

"You're the Queen please calm down!" Setsuna shouted.

Setsuna and Mamoru were talking to each other. Trying to break the news to Usagi, Setsuna felt sorry for him. She knows he's a decent person but he made a mistake. She had given him a brief hug and he thanked her for not kicking him while he was down. Then Usagi comes out of Michiru's room and smacks Mamoru actually it seemed like she punched him the way he fell to the ground.

She was being cautious of her self because she grabbed random hospital items tossing them at him. Yelling on the top of her lungs. This was a side she hasn't seen before.

"I can't believe you! We promised ourselves to each other, our vows did they mean nothing to you!" Usagi cried as she grabbed one of the nurse's phones from the counter, yanked it off the wall with cords snapping and tossed at Mamoru. It hit him in the side. "We have a daughter coming and this is how you act!"

"It happened before I knew you were pregnant! Sweetie please-"

"Don't! I don't care when or if you knew. I am your wife!" Usagi sneered as she got ready to toss a chair.

"Usagi!?" Cried four voices.

The Inner Senshi walked in on a scene of a pregnant woman about to toss a chain like some sick but yet entertaining show. Minako quickly went over and grabbed Usagi by the arms while Makoto took the chair. "What in the world is going on?" She asked as she set the chair down.

"Why don't you ask mister liar liar pants on fire!" Usagi's words were filled with anger but tears rolled down her face. "I can't believe it, why did you have to sleep with Michiru? Why!?" Usagi was finally out of energy and collapsed into Minako's arms. When she said that all eyes were on Mamoru.

Rei was about to rip Mamoru a new one when Setsuna stepped in. "No more! You make it seem like Mamoru was the only one. As if he was the one who did it himself. What about Michiru? She made a mistake too, it was consenting on both sides. Usagi I know you're upset but you need to think about your baby. And the rest of you, care for her. In fact both of them it was wrong I know but that doesn't mean you can gang up on either of them.

The reality is a baby will be born and its already shitty enough that one couple might not make it. Do we really need to break up another or even the friendships that are effected by it?"

"How can you defend him?" Rei asked.

"It's because she's still in love with him. Isn't it Setsuna?" Usagi said in a low tone.

Setsuna didn't say anything at first, "I-I don't know what you mean."

Her blue eyes looked straight at the eldest Senshi. Eyes redden by tears, "I knew you did and I thought maybe it faded but the more I noticed the way you looked at Mamoru, the more I tried to lie to myself. Then I guess, everything that I know now. It makes so much sense but I still tried to hold onto to that lie because I never thought Mamoru would betray me, even if he did it would be you. Though that's not the case now."

"Usagi don't get up." Minako said as she tried to stop her friend.

The Queen didn't listen to her or anyone. All she did was make her way away from everyone. Mamoru had gotten up and hurried to get Usagi despite the cold looks. He met her by the elevators. "Usagi-"

"What? You already cause me so much pain, are you trying to add more?" She didn't look at him. "I thought things were perfect with us, even with the difficulty of trying to have a baby. Then you go and do this, I could probably have forgiven for cheating but to have another woman carry your child?"

"I'm sorry Usagi, I really am. It was-" he sighed, "nothing I can tell can ever make up for it. You mean the world to me, I couldn't love anyone else but you."

"Save it. You told me that in high school and look where we ended up." The elevator gears moved and was finally coming up to the floor. "We're are not teenagers, I'm the Queen now with a child coming in this world. I can't let anyone see, well besides what these nurses saw but still I can't let the people know my problems. I am strong with or without you, Mamoru."

"What are you saying?"

Usagi took a deep breathe and faced him. "I can't be with someone who won't stay by me. Through thick and thin or even the good or bad times. You were there during the good but when I needed you most you left me. I can't love someone like that and I can't rule or help the world with someone like that. You maybe the King of this world but you are no longer the King of the Silver Millennium, Mamoru."

"Usagi think about this. Please, we've been through so much already." Mamoru pleaded to his wife.

"Exactly but you weren't thinking about that when you were messing with Michiru." Usagi snapped. The doors opened and she stepped into the elevator. "Now if you don't mind, I need time to myself. You need to check on Michiru and _your _baby."

Mamoru kept the doors from closing. "Usagi, please I can't lose you. When all those years I've been dreaming about you, I finally have you and you're going to just-"

"How dare you, are you really going this way? I'm throwing our relationship away? I did _nothing wrong_, I've been a good wife to you. Nothing but keeping my part of the relationship going. So don't you dare try to make it seem like I need to forgive you, yet." She pushed him away from the door, "you'll still have your kingdom but be prepare to take care of two children, you jerk!" She pressed the button to close the doors and they did. As it started to go down, Usagi cradled into a corner and let the tears rolled down. Holding her stomach she tried to regain some happiness but she couldn't.

Mamoru paced around the small hallway before punching the wall. His life was changing and it was all because of one night. One reckless night.

* * *

**A/N: **Wanted to get this out the way before getting back to Michiru/Haruka. So yeah. I know Usagi is probably I dunno, a bit OOC but this is in the future so I would assume a lot of her childish ways are gone. But be warned, there is gonna be a A LOT of tenison between a few peeps. :D isn't that fun!?


	13. Chapter 12

Usagi kept to herself after her reaction to Mamoru's infidelity. Who could blame her I mean she has never had anything like this happen to her, so I guess it was expected. I've tried to call Haruka's cell but no luck. It was just so weird because Mamoru stayed in the room with me. I guess we have to face the fact, we're having a baby.

"Listen, I didn't-"

"It's nothing. It would've come out sooner or later." Mamoru said. "I just wish it never came to this point."

I looked at my belly, "same here." I kept myself from crying. "We shouldn't dwell on our mistake."

"Why?"

"If we do, if all we ever did was regret it, then this baby will grow up thinking their life was a mistake. And that's such a terrible way to think. If at all, we should pretend..." I said then breathed, "I dunno." Suddenly I felt his hand on my stomach. I quickly looked at him. He seemed so into it. His blue eyes stared at my stomach. I could feel the baby's movement and when I saw him jerk, I knew he felt it too.

Mamoru scooted his chair closer and leaned. "Umm, what-"

"Hey...now I know you're not here but I already feel like I screwed up your life little one. If you're listening, I just-" he sighed in frustration. "I'm not perfect but no one is and while you'll probably hear some bad things about me from your mom or anyone else," he glanced at me quickly before looking back at my belly. "I never meant to hurt anyone and the mistakes I made shouldn't effect you.

Whether it is intentional or not, I know things will be different and I'll know that if I end up alone after all this, I wouldn't really change it for the world just because of you and your sister." Mamoru paused, "it seems like you'll be here before her so you better be a good older sibling. I know I wish I had one."

I don't know why, I hated him because my relationship with Haruka seems over, I hated him for coming to me with his problems, so why is it that right now at this moment, I'm shedding tears? Is it because he's acknowledging our child? That regardless of all the crap, he still intends to be a father to my child-I mean our child?

He looked up at me and gave me that flawless smile. "What?" He said as he frowned.

I tried to think of a different reason for my tears. Hormones? Meds? This damn hospital room? "The baby liked what you said." I told him, his hand still on my belly as he felt the kicks and turns. He even caught a glimpse of the hospital gown moving because of the baby. "It was sweet..."

"Was it? Still it amazes me. The life you and Usagi have in you." He removed his hand and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"I still need to speak to Usagi...regardless of this I'm worried for her. I'll be back." He told me.

I nodded and watched as he opened the door and left. I caught a view of the other girls there. I guess they refuse to come in considering what I had done.

I looked at the phone debating if I should call Haruka again like some lovesick ex or stalker. Or I should just leave her alone and hoped for the best.

* * *

"That's a bold move." Neiva said as she rearranged her daughter's plate. All the colors bunched together. She then set the plate down and waited for her brat of a child to eat. When she did, Neiva walked into the living area where Haruka sat on the couch. Neiva adjusted her pink silk robe and tried to fix a few curls before sitting down. "When do you expect her to have that baby?"

"Soon from what the doctors said." Haruka answered while she stared at Evelyn.

Neiva noticed and just shook her head, "weird?"

"Not really. She looks like you." Haruka complimented.

"Not if you see her dad." She said and relaxed on the soft cushions glancing at the clock every now and then. "Are you going to be there?"

"Huh?"

"When she gives birth? I mean, you've made statement but don't be an ass and leave her alone." Neiva spoke as she cross her right leg over her left.

"The others are there, Usagi texted me."

Neiva looked at Haruka, "yah because her long time friends are going to be there for her when she came between their relationship, genius." She snapped. "You can't really believe that you might not like her now but you still need to be there, show a part of you still cares in some way."

"Why should I? I've did so much and she-she..."

"There's no worst feeling than being alone!" Neiva yelled over her. Haruka sat in silence as Neiva looked away. "It sucks because no one is there to comfort you or even just be there if something goes wrong. Then the staff looks at you like you've done something wrong because your by yourself with no one there. They think the worst of you. Even with all that, you're in a room alone, no one visits or stays the night or even calls. Its you and a baby, all you think about is how are you going to get through this alone." Neiva stayed quiet after she talked. The TV the only source of a conversation and that was between two cartoon characters.

Haruka saw how touchy the subject was because she was being careful not to smudge her makeup. She wanted to ask the obvious but that might be pushing it too far. Though she might have a point. A part of her still cared for Michiru despite the mess and even though they'll break up, she wouldn't wish anything bad to happen to Michiru or the baby. "I suppose so."

"I know." Neiva then got up and went to her bedroom down the hall. Haruka looked down at her phone. Missed calls from Michiru and another text from Usagi. When she read it, Haruka knew she had an opening to pursue something with Usagi but how great would a relationship be knowing they were only together because they ones they were in love cheated? Would it be fine in the beginning? Would it come back to haunt them? Or would it be a mistake? Like how she came to Neiva?

'_If I wanted to...would it be a good idea?'_

That's what it said. Was it a good idea, Haruka wasn't sure. "Neiva..." she called.

"Yeah?"

"If an opportunity came to you, would you take it?"

It stayed quiet a while until Evelyn airplane noises broke its silence. Neiva came out the room, dress in a simple black cocktail dress and a pair of gold heels in her hands. "It depends on if it'll help or hurt. It can't be a temporary fix because nothing gets solved. Though," she leaned on the wall and slipped on a heel. "If it helped then I'll be all over that. Sometimes though," she paused as she struggled to put on the other shoe. "we have to make those bad choices to see the good ones. It takes a little longer and someone might get hurt but that's life.

Last I check, it's not fair." Neiva finished. She strolled over to the mirror near the front door and put on white gold hoop earrings with matching necklace and bracelet. "Believe you me, I've made a lot of mistakes. Like waiting for my ride." She looked at the clock then went over to the kitchen counter to check her cell.

"Mom, you ain't suppose to be walking in the house without your house slippers." Evelyn said, eating the last bit of her food.

"Girl when you pay the bills here I'll listen and for the most part I do."

"Then I don't have too." She kicked off her purple slippers.

"No you do because you get dirty from playing." Neiva snapped.

Evelyn pouted and went over to the couch, grabbed the remote and watched her toons. Haruka couldn't help but chuckle. "Hypocrite..."

"Alright, I'm gonna be late." Neiva said in frustration. She walked out the kitchen towards the front door. "Okay, she goes to sleep in thirty minutes. I'll be back...I dunno two or three." She quickly said as she grabbed her purse and opened the door. "Bye!" Neiva yelled, closing the door.

Now it was just Haruka and a six year old. Haruka watched as Evelyn watched some cartoon about puppets in bed. Then having an adventure that ended in learning some sort of lesson.

"Um. Evelyn?"

The young girl didn't turn her head, just kept watching TV. "You're a girl and so is my mommy but you look at her like some of the guys do. Why?"

"What do you mean?" Haruka laughed.

"At school or in public guys look at my mom a lot. Like if they blinked she'll vanish like a ghost. I saw that when you watched my mom go to her room." Evelyn explained. "I'm a kid not an idiot."

"Oh well...it's nothing like that, really. I'm just going through a bad time." Haruka said not wanting to tell a child her adult problems. "It's complicated."

"It don't sound confusing." Evelyn finally took her eyes from the screen, looking at Haruka's surprised face. "There's no wall between the living room and kitchen, a-duh!" Then she looked back at the TV. "I've heard a lot from my mom when my dad would call or come over."

Haruka was a bit curious about it now, "how so?"

"Well mom and dad don't get along and my mom always mentions something about money. But I don't think it has anything to do with now because she has money. So like anyway, if he calls she yells 'you're a good for nothing..." Evelyn paused and looked at Haruka, her eyes shifting a bit but then remember Neiva wasn't here. " bastard, why you ever call is beyond me.' or if he comes over she threatens to call the police or whatever."

"Did they ever get along?" Haruka asked because now it was like Evelyn was filling her in on an episode of a soap drama.

"Umm, I don't think so." Evelyn looked up. "I mean he doesn't sound like a good person anyway and my mommy's great." Evelyn thought about her words, "well towards my mom he sounds like a jerk but he's always nice to me." Haruka raised her brows at what Evelyn said, she wouldn't have figure such a sweet woman like her would have so much baggage. "You still didn't answer my question, lady."

"Huh?"

"You're a girl and so is my mommy, so why do you stare at her?" Evelyn asked. "Isn't she a little too old for you anyway?"

Haruka was not sure how to even explain, Hotaru was never like this. "Why would something like that matter?"

"I don't know. I never seen mom blush around a girl." Evelyn shrugged. "I dunno you adults are too weird for me."

She laughed at the girl's comment. Hoping the girl wouldn't bring up the subject again. "By the way, your mom's pretty young. She just seem old because you're so young."

Evelyn did a sarcastic laugh, "if you think thirty-three is young then we both are reading two different meanings."

"You're such a-wait what?" Haruka realized the girl's words. _She's five years older than me?! _Haruka thought. In the nick of time, Haruka's phone rung. She glanced at it, Usagi.

"Either answer it or ignore it, I gotta watch my shows before bedtime." Evelyn said.

Haruka got up and went over to the kitchen, then thought about what Evelyn said. "Where's your mom's room?"

"Down the hall, first door on the right." Evelyn instructed.

Haruka thanked her and hurried to the room. She turned on the light, close the door and answered the phone. "Usagi?"

"_You didn't text back."_

"I know, I just..." Haruka glanced around the room. A queen sized mattress with no frame but had green and white sheets sat in the corner of the room. An light oak vanity dresser and matching nightstands. There was makeup and trinkets on the vanity. The mirror attached was adorn with pictures stuck in the edges, the single window had lime green curtains. An elegant rug on the floor and the closet door crack opened. There was jewelry on the nightstand with a lamp and alarm clock. "I don't know Usagi."

"_What do you mean? I thought-earlier?"_

Haruka closed her eyes, "I know, I know but I wasn't thinking clearly. Usagi, even if we could you're still pregnant and moving on too fast from Mamoru and Michiru...I just don't want to ruin anything. If it happens then-"

"_I just don't know anymore. I never considered Mamo would ever do this. I feel so lost. I feel like I can't do anything." _Usagi cried. "I'm the Queen, h_ow can I help everyone if I can't even help myself Haruka?"_

"It's hard I know but Usagi you're so strong. Not just as Sailor Moon, in any form, but also as yourself. Not many people can overcome so much and then-some like you, Usagi." Haruka said. She could hear Usagi sniffling.

"_Is there a chance?"_

_"_There's always a chance but not right now. There's too much pain-" Haruka could hear Mamoru's voice. Usagi thanked her and hung up. Haruka slumped over and sat on the bed. There is a lot of pain so how could she think straight? She stared at the seven missed calls from Michiru. She didn't want to put her through any hardships like the way Neiva explained. As she laid back Haruka closed her eyes. "I just need a little longer...just...a..." she trailed off.

Three-thirty in the morning, Neiva walked in her home the TV still on as she quietly took off her shoes, put her purse, phone, keys on the end table near the door and put on her slippers. "Oh that's so much better." She walked into the living area and saw Evelyn asleep on the floor the TV on some commercial. Neiva angrily sighed, "the hell..." she mumbled. She turned off the lights and TV. Neiva picked up Evelyn and took her to her bedroom, setting her on her bed. Neiva then walked to her bedroom, which the door was closed and the light on. As she opened it, she saw Haruka's tall body asleep on her bed and her phone was ringing. The volume was low enough the woman slept through it.

Quickly going over, Neiva didn't think twice she answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Who's this"

"Uhh...a friend?" Neiva said as she sat down, she could hear voice in the background. "hello?"

"Listen if Haruka's there, tell her she's needed at the hospital."

"Oh..." Neiva said then she remember and stood up quickly. "Is Michiru having the baby!?" she squealed.

"Uhh-y-yes? Who _is _this?"

"Doesn't matter, we're on the way!" Neiva said a little to over excitedly and hung up. She set Haruka's phone down and began jumping on the bed. Waking her. "Hey, hey, hey, hey, Haruka! Wake up!"

The woman stirred from her sleep and saw a bouncing woman all dress up. "N-Neiva?" she said tired. Haruka looked around not remember where she was. Haruka gasped. "Evelyn, I'm sorry I-"

Neiva jumped on the floor, forgetting about the neighbors downstairs. "Your Ex or whatever is about to have the baby!" She said, tossing on some yoga pants under her cocktail dress. "Come on!"

"How can you be so giddy after what she did?" Haruka asked, standing up and rubbing her eyes.

"I dunno, I just love babies!" Neiva said taking off her earrings and bracelets, tossing them on the bed and walked out the room. "Evelyn! Evelyn, wake up. You want see how you came in this world?!" She shouted as she went into her daughter's room.

Haruka walked out into the hallway not long after she heard the child scream. "I don't wanna be scarred for life!"

"Too bad, you already scarred me!" Neiva said quickly. Haruka went to put on her shoes. Neiva came back out with Evelyn over her shoulder. Still wearing her PJ's with a tutu over them but with an added pink hoodie. "Ready?"

"You're coming?"

Neiva grabbed her purse, keys, and phone as she tried to balance her daughter at the sametime. "Why not?"

"It might be weird." Haruka said as she opened the door.

"Even more so than it already is?" Neiva questioned as she walked out the door. When Haruka came out, she closed and locked it. "Besides this just gives me a reason to go in the nursery." She added as they started walking down the stairs.

Haruka let Neiva go downstairs first as she did though, Evelyn gave her a serious look and mouthed 'see'. The tall blonde quickly look away. This was no time for games Michiru was about to give birth so all the personal problems would have to take a backseat for a minute.


	14. Chapter 13

It took a little under an hour to get to the hospital since it was early in the morning and hardly and traffic. They hurried upstairs and while Haruka had concern for Michiru, Neiva's concern was the nursery. Which seemed clear as she rushed over and glued her eyes to the handfuls of newborns being cared for.

"Ooh, look, look, look! Are you looking?!" Neiva squealed as she pressed her face to the window having already removed her make-up in the car. The keys dangling from her index finger, clicking on the glass as the woman couldn't stand still. Evelyn stood next to her baby-crazed mother. Haruka watched Neiva's reaction to the nursery.

"I'll be-"

"Whatever!" Neiva said before Haruka could finish her sentence then not noticing Haruka had walked away. A man and woman came over to look at the newborns. They noticed how Neiva looked at them.

"Which one is yours?" The woman asked.

"Oh if only I could have 'em all." She spoke, suddenly the man and woman felt uncomfortable and sneaked away from the woman staring at the babies like they were candy.

Haruka had made her way to where the rest of the group was. The Inner Senshis were standing in the hall with Usagi. Ami spotted Haruka and called her over. "What's going on?" Haruka asked.

"Usagi is just so devastated." Ami said, which didn't answer Haruka's question.

"I meant with Michiru."

Rei huffed, "why would you want to know?"

"I know. After what Usagi told us." Minako chipped in.

"Aren't you here for Usagi?" Makoto asked.

"Yes...but Michiru..." Haruka began. "Where's Setsuna?"

"Probably off trying to have baby number three." Rei said with an ugly tone.

"What?" Haruka gave them a questioning look, "what's going on? I know a lot has happened but you're telling me no one is concerned?"

"For what?!" Minako nearly shouted.

There wasn't much anyone could say at this point and Haruka realized that. They were all too upset at Michiru and Mamoru to even look pass it to make sure their okay. In reality, Haruka didn't think they would do this. But here thay are, ignoring Michiru.

"No...Haruka's got the right idea." Usagi said as she managed to stand up. "We shouldn't be doing this."

"Are you serious! I know you're nice Usagi but this is going to far!" Rei tried to remind her.

"I don't forgive either them but we can't just let her think no one cares. If Haruka could see that, then we need to too. At least for now." Usagi told them still holding tears back. "Nothing good comes from hate."

The Inner Scouts looked at each other they wanted to agree with her but it was hard to, since none of them would've did that. They looked down in guilt before Makoto said they needed to put it aside for little bit. Haruka sighed in relief and asked where they took Michiru. When Minako said they took her to the deliver room Haruka hurried to find the head nurse, hoping it wouldn't too late to go in.

"Ma'am unless you are visiting you can't just be here. It's creepy." Said a nurse.

"I am here with someone, to see someone but I just wanted to see the babies!" Neiva cried.

"Looking from the window and actually going in the nursery are two different things! Also why don't you have your own!"

"I do but she's old and the cuteness faded from her!" Neiva whined.

Nurses took her and Evelyn to the station near the Inner Senshis. Where Evelyn took a seat in one of the empty chairs, deeply question her mother's actions. She pulled out a phone and began to play some games. Usagi watched the little girl as pouted and then looked at Neiva. She wasn't sure why she looked but she noticed something familiar. A set of keys in her hand, it was Haruka's keys. "Excuse me." Usagi said as she made her way through.

"Bunny?" Minako and Ami said in sync.

Usagi tapped Neiva on the shoulder, the woman turned around. "Where did you get those keys?"

"Wha-oh I'm holding them, why-oh! Hey I've heard of ya." Neiva said when she realized it was the Queen, "I'm so sorry." Usagi scrunched her blonde brows. "Oh, friend of Haruka's just...yeah." She looked at the rest of the group. "Oh, hello!" she said all giddy. "I'm guessing one of yous called Haruka's phone?"

"No..." Usagi answered.

"Oh? Then whom?" Neiva asked.

Setsuna finally joined them, "it was me." She announced then all eyes were on her.

* * *

I laid in the room with a bright light and a bunch of nurses around me. None of which I knew. They had asked me if I wanted someone with and I told them 'no' because there was no one that wanted to accompanied me. I can do this, is what I kept telling myself. Though my own words sounded hollow. Before I came in here, Mamoru had asked me if I was sure. I was sure, I couldn't let him be here when Usagi needed him. No matter if she didn't want to admit it.

I could feel the pressure in my hips, I'm just lucky I took the shot to numb the pain. The head nurse would ask how I was and kept an eye on me. They wanted to wait more but the moment the baby's vitals went critical they induce my labor. They rather get the baby out instead of risking it another day. I laid there on the bed, legs apart. There was experience staff and some who were new and need to know the go around. So why me?

They asked if it was okay for the interns to watch, I didn't mind but I didn't realize how many there were. It's like there's a handful of med students staring at my-well you know, area. I did my breathings that one of the nurses showed me. It helped but not much

"Ms. Kaioh, we're still concern for the baby's position, if it comes to it we'll perform an emergency C-section. Are you okay with that?"

I looked at her, "why wouldn't I be?"

"Well being this is your first child, most mothers would want a vaginal birth."

Did some women really think like that? "Oh, well I don't care as long as the baby comes out healthy." I told her, she nodded and went to the other nurses. I tried to relax but knowing there was a needle in my back giving me a continuous dose of the numbing medicine, a little difficult. All I knew was that nothing would be the same after this. How could I ever forget a bunch of strangers staring at me with my legs wide open.

"Ms, Kaioh you're ready. Now listen to me, when I tell you push, okay?"

What?! No! I change my mind. I'm not ready for this! I can't do this. Forget it, I'll just hold the baby in for another week or so.

"Ms. Kaioh?" she called my name again but it was quiet compared to the sound of my heart beating in my ears. Now felt faint, I felt weak and scared. I should've told them to let Mamoru in. I should've! Please oh please. I looked in the corner of my eye, an intern whispered something in the nurse's ear as she squatting in a chair between my legs. She looked at me, slightly annoyed. Seriously, I'm the one about to split my vagina which I'm sure it's a scene you're use to.

"Ms. Kaioh someone wants to come in. Now, this is the last time do you want any vistors?" She asked me.

Mamoru? Okay, that's good enough. "Yes!" I said trying not to sound to eager for company. The head nurse waved him over, I felt a little more relax now. I laid back and breathed again. A familiar face. I closed my eyes for a moment knowing soon this will be over. It'll be all over. When I felt a grip on my shoulder, I opened my eyes to greet Mamoru. "I'm glad you-Haruka?" I knew those green eyes anywhere plus her blonde hair. She was dressed in scrubs and though her eyes were said, she put on a smile.

"I'm here for you, Michiru." Haruka said.

Though I smiled and was super excited that it was Haruka, of all people, the moment she said my real name and not that pet name. It reminded me that we weren't together as a couple, she was being here as a friend. I guess that's the best I can ask for. "Thank you." I managed to say.

Even though during the process I felt like giving up, Haruka's words kept me going. She held my hand and would wipe the sweat away from my forehead. It was like everything was going slow-motion for me. I did everything I could but my body was tired, it was giving out on me. I remember hearing something about they were happy the baby was head first. What seemed like hours went by when I finally heard the reward all that hard work got me; my child's cry.

Exhausted I laid into the damped bed and watched as the nurses carried the baby to clean it off. The baby cried and cried, I saw it's pale tiny hands and body. Dark strands of hair on its head but I couldn't make out the color. They checked her length and weight, put a diaper on inked the feet and pressed them against a folded blanket and then wrapped the baby up tightly in a blanket then put something on its eyes. I looked up at Haruka's face, she seemed happy but was she? A nurse walked over, newborn in arms.

"Ms. Kaioh would you like to hold your daughter?"

I looked at her in surprise. "A g-girl?" I questioned as if they probably got the sex wrong. She confirmed it and carefully handed me the tiny person that is my own. The moment I put my eyes on her, I never wanted to look away. She had such chubby cheeks and amazing dimples. Her eyes were closed but a smile on her face. I felt her heart beat, her breathing, her movement. She is real.

"Looks just like her mother." Haruka whispered. I had forgotten she was here for a second. "You have a beautiful baby, Michiru." Haruka added.

I looked at her and frowned then looked back at the baby. "Thank you, Haruka." I said. I held the infant close to my chest. Her curly black hair adorned her face. For a moment she reminded me of that fairy tale.

"What are you going to name her?" Haruka asked me.

The nurses checked on me and the baby. They began to move us back to my room. "I haven't a clue but when she's named it'll fit her perfectly." I told Haruka. They handed me a blanket with her tiny foot prints on the lower corners, on it the name spot was blank but it read:

Born 12 June. Length 14 1/2 in., weight 2.4lbs.

This is the day I will treasure forever. Nothing else matter now but her, my little girl.

* * *

**A/N: Cheesy, I know! :D**


	15. Chapter 14

We sat in the room alone the nurses had taken my baby to check on her health since she was early. It was awkward because I was with Haruka. So awkward because of the argument. I looked at the folded blanket, they told me I had sometime before they'll come in with a form. I wasn't sure what her name would be, I just knew I wanted it to be special.

"Michru, I..." Haruka said to me. I looked up, seeing her staring at the TV, flipping the channels. "About everything, I am sorry."

That gave me a sight of hope, "Har-"

"I'm sorry but that doesn't mean I forgive you. I still want to make sure you're okay but we can't be a couple. Not now." Haruka said avoiding eye contact.

"I get it but I don't want your help out of pity, Haruka."

"It's not pity, it's nothing negative. Michiru I still care about you, I can't stop that." She looked at me. "I don't want to see you have any trouble if there is any, I'm here for you and your daughter." She said with a smile.

I smiled too but when she said 'your daughter' it brought back the reality we are broken up. That hurt. "Alright."

The door opened, the head nurse came in " Ms. Kaioh, your daughter is doing okay from what we see. At the moment, she's on a feeding tube but we still encouraged that you at least pump so she'll be able to get the nutrition from the first feeding. A machine is helping her breath. It will be a while before she can leave but in a couple of days you'll be free to go as soon as we know your vitals are normal, they seem to be but just to be sure.

You can go see her right now as well, any questions?" I shook my head 'no'. "A nurse will be in later to check on you." She left, with smiles and a peep in her step, after that.

When she left, Haruka shook her head. "I wish I had her energy right now." I said.

"You just had a baby."

"I know but she doesn't have to wear a makeshift diaper or even have stitches." I slightly snapped. Though Haruka laughed. I crossed my arms over my swollen breasts. When she calmed she got up and said she wanted to check on the others. As she opened the door Mamoru stood there. They exchanged glances and passes each other. Mamoru looked at me . As if he was walking on a tightrope, he slowly made his way over. "What's going on?"

"They had to induce me. Vitals had changed and I think my blood pressure was a bit high? She's in NICU. I was going to go see her." I forgot that he wasn't here in the rush of everything. I prop myself to sit on the side of the bed, grabbing a hold of the mobile minister. I still felt a bit numb from the injection so I thought I was going to fall.

When my legs felt weak I tried to grab the bed but couldn't. In that moment, Mamoru hurried to me. I fell in his arms instead of the floor. He was careful to watch the IV in the side of my side of my hand. "You okay?" He asked me.

I wasn't expecting him to do that. It was too strange for me so when I got to my feet I walked to the door. "Yeah..." I opened the door and he followed. I asked the nurse who was walking where the NICU was. She pointed us in the direction. We walked in silence to the area.

As we got there, we were allowed to enter the carefully guarded room. There were a few other newborns as well. A nurse showed us over, in a plastic cube like bed, was a tiny girl with her eyes shut and a tube connected to her. The bed was attached some weird looking machine. I asked if I could hold her and we were but only for a moment. They took her off the tube and gave us her tiny body. The clothes were much too big but as I sat down and cradle her, it didn't matter.

I looked up at Mamoru who seemed in shocked. "Do you want to?" I asked. As he sat down in the chair next to me, I handed him the baby. He looked like a scared child I laughed.

Mamoru held her like she would break in his hands. She moved a little bit and his body jumped. "She's a preemie not fine china." I told him as I laughed.

I think it was her because it seems our issues were so petty in her presence.

* * *

Usagi had stood outside the glass wall of the NICU watching Mamoru hold his first child. Haruka approached from behind. "Are you okay?"

"I'm still angry but seeing this its hard to know Mamoru will be like that with our own." Usagi looked at Haruka with teary eyes. "I wish I could hate him but I really can't. Does that make me weak?"

"No," She said. "You're a sweet girl hate doesn't fit you."

She wiped the few tears away at Haruka's comment. The other girls came over and took a look at the scene. They seem to feel the same as Usagi cause they awe'd and ooh'd at the newborn. Setsuna stood by the nurse's station across the hall. Usagi went over to talk to her, it looked like she had been crying as well. Neiva on the other hand strolled by Haruka. "Your friends are like one big soap opera. Did you see the baby?"

"Yeah, she's cute."

Neiva suddenly went into full blown baby mode. "Ah, a darling little girl! That must be so exciting!"

Haruka glanced over at Neiva, "did you want to see?"

"Yes but the nurses have a security guard watching me and I'm not allowed to go to newborn areas."

Haruka expressed great concern over her friend. Then looked around. "Where's your daughter?"

"What?" Neiva said in a spacey tone.

While the two chatted, Michiru had glance up for a second before double taking again. She noticed Haruka with the woman. Almost as tall as Haruka herself. Curled blonde hair and an dark olive skin tone. Michiru was unsure on how to wrap the scene in her head. She only hoped it was nothing more than a friendship.

While the group was looking Neiva yawned and looked at her watch, "its about breakfast. Would you like to grab something from the cafeteria?"

" Why not..."

* * *

After I was released from the hospital the next few days were a hassle. I was able to name her it took longer but I did. I didn't see much of anyone. Haruka moved out closer to the city but she still helped out every now and then. It was empty without her, she let me keep the furniture. So I decided to re do the nursery. I painted the walls an ocean blue and added some fish. I also created a rainbow, just because. A few flowers in the corner. I got a lot of girl items, clothes, shoes, stretchy headbands, the works. I visited the hospital every day to see my child. Just to talk to her, see if she'll feed from me or just to hold her. Anything to keep my mind away from home. When a week went by I started to see Mamoru there before me. Sometimes I would watch for a few minutes before going in. We talk a bit, I told him that being by myself was a bit odd. It seemed he understood.

Mamoru had told me that while they were still legally married, they lived separately. He also hasn't talk or seen Setsuna for a while after letting her down. Which I was surprised by. "Usagi is going to have the baby soon. They're worried she hasn't have any signs. But the baby will be full term...from what I was told by Luna."

"So she'll have a sister soon." I said as he handed me our daughter.

"Yeah, I know things are hectic but," he stopped talking and just sat there. I wasn't sure where he was going with this. So I needed a new subject.

"In a couple of weeks I'll be able to take her home." I started as I took out my boob, like it was nothing, and helped her find the nipple. She got the hang of it but would still need help. On the other hand, I've reached a size D. And boy do they hurt! "Maybe we can arrange a few days for you to see her?"

"Yeah..." he said in a trance then looked at me. "Something like that. How's Haruka?"

"Good. Her race is in a few days though. So I see less and less of her." I know I sounded depress from his expression. "It's alright."

An hour had gone passed and we said our goodbyes. Another few days passed after that, and while it seemed dark it wasn't. Not really. Everytime I went into my bedroom, it reminded me so much of Haruka and I. So empty with out her mixture of male and female clothing. So different not to wake up and see her face or anything. I missed her and i know that showed. Part of me hung on to the fàct that we'll be together, then another part wanted to face the truth...we wouldn't be together.

It was nearing the end if the month, I got a call from Haruka to come to the hospital. There I was met with the faces of everyone. They still seemed upset as Rei and Minako looked away and walked off. Ami and Makoto just didn't speak. Mamoru was outside the room of Usagi's room. It was the same as my experience, just with royal guards about to keep the press away.

"Is she okay?" I asked as I walk to Mamoru.

"Haruka's in there." He said and I raised my brows. He looked at me and I knew we were on the same thought. He told me apparently they being hanging our more often. I glanced around and I didn't see that girl from last time.

"Hmm." Was all I could really say. I also didn't see Setsuna. "How long?"

"I don't know. I'm worried because the doctor goes in every few minutes."

We backed away from the door as Haruka stepped our. She motioned me to come in. I did but she left. In the bed Usagi laid there. I tugged on my loose dress as I went to her bedside. "Usagi?"

"I didn't think you'd come." Her tired blue eyes looked at me. "Michiru, would you be there? With me?"

I stepped back. "What?!"

"Its weird I know. But I'm scared Michiru, they're telling I can't have a natural birth. I have to have an emergency C-section." Usagi's blonde hair was a mess. I tried to fix it but she shook her head. "I want someone there."

"But me? Usagi I just...I couldn't."

"You had your baby and she was early. She's fine right?" I nodded. "I want you there."

"It would be too weird though. After everything?"

"This isn't about us or Mamoru this is me about to have a baby after so many had died, Michiru."

I thought about it and there was no point in trying to change her mind. So I agreed. I ended up leaving the room because the staff came in. As I stood with the others, I could only wonder about-

"Hey you're the lady that was here before right?"

I looked down and saw a little girl dressed in a school uniform. Her auburn hair tied in a low ponytail and dark golden bronze eyes. "Excuse me?" I said politely.

"Yeah, cause you're the lady I think my mommy tells Haru to talk to. So like where's the Queen?" She asked.

"What?" This was all too fast I wasn't sure how to process this child. Her knowledge, her approach towards strangers. "Listen I-"

"Michiru its okay." I heard Haruka's voice come closer to me. When I faced her I saw the woman that was with her last time. It was like my face wanted to break the way my heart did.

"My friend, Neiva..." Haruka said and the woman rolled her eyes. What a bitch...I thought. Mean but she is. Haruka continued to talk. "Her daughter wanted to meet Usagi real fast."

"Oh...well I don't know...she-" it didn't matter Evelyn hurried to the room before any adults could stop her. I watched as Neiva went after her. I stood with Haruka in the hallway after the shut. I heaved a lot of air from my chest. "There's such a thing as too much make up." I muttered.

"Michiru?"

"I'm just saying. Her boyfriend or husband has to get tired of it." I crossed my arms over my chest.

Suddenly I heard her laugh. "Oh I see what's going on." Haruka said and went in the room.

"What? Haruka...what's that suppose to mean?!" I called out. Then I went in after her. "Usagi should not be having..." I trailed off when saw the little girl cuddled next to Usagi and she didn't mind. That woman was sitting in a chair and Haruka sat on the other side. I stood at the foot of the bed.

"You're an interesting girl, Evelyn." Usagi said.

Evelyn glowed, "mommy did ya hear. The Queen said I'm interesting."

" That's because she didn't raise you." She said. Usagi was all smiles and laughed. She seemed to be better. She looked at them like she admire it.

Evelyn ignored her mother. "You know it'll make you feel better if heard mom's story."

"Oh no, its-"

"Please?" Evelyn pleaded with her mother. She sighed and agreed. Evelyn told Usagi she would like it and it would kill time until the baby gets here. "Plus the baby will like it." Evelyn added.

"Okay. We have time." Usagi smiled. She always has a lovely smile.

As she sat up the woman Haruka brought began to talk.

"Once upon a time, there was a young lady who only dream was love and be loved..."

* * *

**A/N: **

**At Rozalin Lindsay; don't worry it's not over yet. There's things that's gotta be done first. :)**

**Heads up, I hope you readers will like the story. It plays a part in this story. It took a while for me to think of it so yeah. Next chapter might be short. **

**Also, Michiru doesn't like Neiva ...assumptions are a pain. **


	16. Chapter 15

A girl born in the rural land of Spain, always dreamed of the day the one she loved would take her away from the poverty and suffering. It was such a selfish dream but she wanted to be selfish. Everyday she never knew if it was her last, so she kept smiling despite the despair. Her parents always wanted what was best for her and at times wished she wasn't in this mess. Her mother regretted having a daughter so young and her father tried his best to care for her but work was scarce.

When the little girl turned eleven, her parents went to a church in the city. They always did to pray for something good to happen. Though this time was different. The parents asked the girl to pray extra hard and not to open her eyes until the moment was right. So she did. The little girl kept her eyes closed and prayed a selfish prayer. There was only silence as she kept her eyes shut.

"Child, where are your parents?"

The girl looked up, it was the priest. The girl looked around it was only her and a few other people. "They'll be back..."

The priest frowned. He looked at the child, she wore basically rags and dirt covered her arms, legs, and face. Her hair a mess as well. He walked over and spoke with a nun. A few hours went by and still no sign of the girl's parents. The girl became worried and wandered around the church. She looked out the doors and peeked in hallways and such. Nothing.

"Mama...papa?" she cried as she sat in the front. A hand touched her shoulder and the girl quickly turned around. "Mama-oh."

"I'm sorry child, how would you like to get some dinner while we wait?" she gave warm smile.

"But mama and papa might be hungry too..." she said.

"When they come get you, they can have some too."

The girl smiled and followed the nun. That single night turned into months then years and still her parents never showed. The girl lived with other children without parents, she would talk to them but always mention how they would come get her soon. The nuns schooled the girl, clothed her, fed her every night and day. Yet she would still mentioned her parents coming. It wasn't until she turned sixteen she gave up. Children, younger than her, were being adopted left to right. But no one wanted to adopted a girl in her teens. She tried to wait but she couldn't. They weren't coming. The only thing she never gave up on was someone coming to her rescue.

The night before her eighteenth birthday, the girl got ready to leave. The nun that found her all those years ago came in her room. "Everything will work out." she said.

"Will it? I was abandon. What if ... I just fail." she cried.

"My dear, you will not. You are strong. And never think they abandoned you. They knew you would make it far better than they would. They gave up a lot for you to be happy. Are you?" she asked the young lady.

The girl thought about it. Maybe she was, she experienced so much in so little time. She knew how to read, write, and even make friends. Her appearance was no longer a dirty child but a sophisticated lady. She gave the nun a faint smile and took back what she said. She promise she would not waste this chance she had on life. When the young girl left, she was very upset but things changed for the better. She was able to find work as a maid in a very rich manor though to her it could've been a castle.

She worked hard everyday, no matter how tired she was, she kept a smile. Not because she had to, she wanted to. The young girl fell head over heels for the young man she saw one day. He was everything she wanted and she hoped he was the one to save her. The young man would smile at her and she would melt. She felt her search was over. The only thing was the people, she was the working class and he was upper class. Those did not mix with social world. But she thought he felt the same because a few months after she worked there, they began to secretly meet each other and those were worth everything.

"When the day comes," he told her, "we will be together."

"You mean that?" She said as she glowed with love.

The young man confirmed his words by giving the once poor girl a kiss. A kiss that made her weak everywhere. It wasn't long after that that their meetings became more frequent. Day or night, it didn't matter she made time to see him. Even if it meant skipping her work. Sadly, the young man's parents found out the maid had been side tracked from her job and fired her. The girl didn't care, she was in love with the young man and she had found out she was with child.

The girl wanted to tell the young man quickly. But she couldn't, something always came up or she could never meet with him alone. When she tried to with people around, he pretend not to know her. This hurt the girl very much as she didn't understand why. When the girl snuck into the manor, with some help from the other servants, she met with the young man. Quite clear she was expecting.

"What is going on? Why are you here?" He said.

"I've been trying to tell you, I'm with child. Is this not great news?"

"You lie. I could never..."

"My dear, is everything okay?" Another woman came in, this one from a rich family as well maybe even royalty. She looked at the young girl with such distaste. "Who is this? What is a peasant doing in your room, pregnant-did you?" the woman had quickly put it together and now she was enraged.

"No...nothing like that. A sibling of one of the servants. She was only asking for help. What can you do?" He said quickly. He went over and gave the young girl money and shooed her away.

The young girl watched as the door closed. It didn't just close her out from the young man's room. It closed her out from everything that was worth living for. Love. Her heart broke into pieces she could never put together again. Her face always covered in tears because she could never forget what happened. She never smiled again. It was a dark cloud everyday in her life. Even after bringing a little girl of her own in this world.

The young lady never found love or happiness with anyone else. The dream of her prince in shinning armor vanished. It wasn't until years later, the young girl saw a light of hope. When one day as she walked in the meadow with her daughter. The child escaped and jumped into a flower patch. Butterflies scattered all around them. It was like a timeless scene. The young girl looked at her child's smiling face. A flower was in her tiny hands. "I love you so much mommy."

The moment the little one spoke those words, the young girl cried. Though not of sadness, of joy. For once, she remember what it was like. Then those memories of her own mother came to mind. She always loved her mother and how her mother would always love her. The young girl cradle her child. She could not tell her in words how much she appreciated it. All she knew was that one day, the one she loved who come take her and her child away so they could always be loved.

* * *

"And the young lady could love on forever."

As Neiva finished, Usagi and Evelyn were both in tears. "Oh my goodness, if that wasn't the sadness but most amazing story ever." Usagi cried.

"I know right?" Evelyn added, wiping her tears away. "What happens now mommy?"

Neiva thought about it. "Well, I'm not sure. it's not finished yet, remember?"

Evelyn pouted but cried. "That's not fair. Oh, you have to be here to listen to the end!" she looked at Usagi.

"Oh of course! What kind of story ends where the character doesn't find love!?" Usagi stated. She then saw the doctor who was waiting. "Is it time?" she asked. He nodded and instructed everyone to leave. As Neiva stood up, she gave Usagi a few words of encouragement and left after Evelyn got down and headed out the door.

Once cleared from the room, Neiva hurried off elsewhere. Evelyn stayed near Haruka who was next to Michiru. "Where is she going?" Haruka asked.

"I dunno but I'm gonna get some candy." Evelyn said as she skipped off.

"Where are you going?" Michru asked as Haruka began to walk in the direction Neiva ran off to.

"I just want to make sure she's okay."

"I'm sure she is, Usagi needs us." Michiru quickly said.

"I know but the others are here too. Just real quick."

"Haruka-"

"Michiru, just give me a minute." Haruka cut her off, the tall blonde wasn't sure why Michiru was trying to stop her. They were not together anymore, so why was she being this way? Eventually after looking in the hallways, she checked the women's restroom. Neiva sat in the corner with her face covered. "What's going on?" Haruka said as she approached her.

Her frilly dress hiked up to her thighs. The faded pink garment, spread on the floor. Neiva shook her head a bit before looking up at Haruka. She was careful not so smug her makeup but her eyes red a bit. "It's nothing. Just a little emotional." She said as she stood then looked in the mirror. Neiva sat her purse on the counter and began to fix her face.

Haruka stayed quiet for a moment and then looked in the mirror. "That story..." she began.

Neiva paused her hands, setting down the brush and bronzer. "Uh yeah. Life sounds more better in a story. Of course I had to change a few things. The original is much darker. Oh! Like how that company tones down Danish and German fairytales."

"Neiva..."

"Don't." She said. The woman could see Haruka's expression. "It sounds like shit. But I don't need anyone's pity. Especially yours." She put away the makeup took out a simple light pink lip gloss and glossed her lips. Afterwards she put it away. "Things are better now. Much better." Neiva showed Haruka her tatted arm. "See if you look. The butterflies, spell Evelyn. She's everything to me. I know what I did and I don't regret it. So let's not turn this in about me. Your friend is about to have a baby." Neiva was all smiles now.

As she walked to the door Haruka asked, "how do you get over something like that?"

The door cracked opened a little. Neiva tossed her hair back as she looked at Haruka. That pity was gone though all it left was wonder. "It...just gets easier to tell the story..." Neiva responded but before she left. "Maybe...you can tell me yours one day." Then the woman left.

Haruka pursed her lips together and tried to keep her appearance up, for the sake of Usagi. This wasn't the day for sad dramatic stories. This day was about the new heir coming into the world. It was just the other days Haruka wasn't so sure about.

* * *

**A/N: **Yeah I'm terrible. I don't know why but I teared up a bit writing the story Neiva was telling. Anyway the story isn't over. There's still more. Okay!

At Cherry, actually it has hit Usagi but because of pass losses. She wasn't going to risk losing another baby. So even though she's calm she's pissed but she can't really hate him. I'm trying to stick with how Usagi might deal with it but she's such a loving character. Its a bit difficult unlike Haruka or Michiru.


	17. Chapter 16

Hours after she went into the room. Usagi eventually came out with a darling daughter. She cried quite a bit but Usagi never complained. I think she was just overwhelm with so much happiness. Even though doctors were saying no, she made them bring in my own baby. In the room was the four of us.

"Chibiusa, this is your big sister..." Usagi looked at me.

"Uh...oh...Yuki-Levana." I told her.

"That's a pretty name." She looked down at the infant with a head full of pink hair. ",Yuki-Levana. You'll be sisters, you need to look out for each other." At that moment Chibiusa cried.

As I sat with my own baby, I glanced at Usagi feeding Chibiusa. "Does that mean you forgive me?" I asked. She was being so nice to me. Even having Mamoru's illegitimate child here.

Then that smile and warmth vanished as she looked at me. "No. Michiru, you did something that betrayed my trust. How could I? When it comes to the kids, they don't need my dislike for you or Mamoru on them. They are innocent of this mess you two caused." Usagi snapped. She motion for a servant to come over and take out papers from his suitcase. Usagi showed me. "These are divorce papers. I've already signed it. Mamoru needs to sign it and it'll be final in a few days. I didn't do this yet because Chibiusa was not going to born out of wedlock." Usagi added as she handed the papers back. "She still gets the part of my Kingdom and Mamoru's."

"Wait...I don't-"

"I don't know when I'll have the heart to forgive you guys but I know its not anytime soon. Please leave. I need to talk to Mamoru alone." She asked me.

I was overwhelmed with a bunch of 'what the hells'. I thought things were good or at least getting good between us. Then this? I left the room with Yuki and tried to understand Usagi's actions. I passed by Mamoru who gave me a smile then I reatlized he was looking at Yuki.

In the hallway the rest of the girls were talking about Usagi and her baby. It was like they forgot about mine. Haruka was entertaining that little girl. The woman was on the phone, she seemed upset. When she got off the phone, the woman looked at the ground. I walked over to her. "What's wrongs?" I said holding back my dislike for her.

"Oh...um, nothing." She looked at Yuki and smile. "Awe aren't you a cutie!" Then she walked away. I don't trust her with Haruka. I have to let her know. Yuki began to move in my arms.

"Okay sweetie...let's go."

* * *

Haruka let Evelyn get in the back seat of the her car and shut the door. Visiting hours were over and Usagi needed to be alone with her newborn. Neiva and Haruka stood outside the car.

"Listen, thanks for letting us come by. Evelyn's been obsessed with your Queen friend for a while." Neiva told her.

Haruka leaned on her car hood for a moment. Neiva stood there with her arms across her chest. The dress covered her legs but not so much the shape of her figure. Even though Haruka stared at the night sky. "My mom is from Échenevex, it's a small town. I spent a lot of my younger days there before we moved to Japan to stay with my dad." Haruka started. "It was kind of different living here at first because most people only saw me as being French. Not Japanese and French. Anyway I use to have long hair..." she said like she was embarrassed.

Neiva shook her head. "I can't really picture that."

"Yeah. I cut it before I turned thirteen, its a bit cliché but when I learned to accept who I was. I wanted a fresh look and start. My mom wasn't understanding at first but when she met Michiru. She was happy that I was happy...well at the time." Haruka shrugged.

"Michiru? I thought her name was Michelle."

Haruka laughed. "No. I called her Michelle because the name is French and well it was nice to call her that because it was like giving her a part of my life or something." Haruka was all red in the face by this point.

"Well I'm sure she took it to heart." Neiva said.

Haruka thought about the times she did call her that name. And frowned. "Yeah..." the tall blonde stood up. "We should go."

Neiva nodded and went to get in the car. As Haruka started the car with auto-start, the doors automatically locked. As she walked over to her side of the car. She took a glance inside. Neiva had leaned over and unlock the drivers side. And for a second Haruka felt a bit different but in a good way.

* * *

_After Usagi had her baby things were fine. Chibiusa came into world a healthy girl. Sadly the timing wasn't perfect. Someone the press caught wind of Mamoru's affair. Reporters were always around Usagi and Mamoru. Newspapers and magazines slander his name. And it got even worst when they found out my name. I got calls asking for me to be on radio, TV interviews, for magazines. Anything. Eventually I stopped answering the phone. I couldn't deal with it. _

_When I brought Yuki home, two months later, it was still buzzing around about me and Mamoru. There was pictures I would see in gossip mags or somewhere on the Internet. It was hard to have a life. Then out of the blue Haruka called me, she sounded upset. She said she thinks Neiva was the one who told the press about everything. I dunno why but I began to smile. This was my moment right? _

_The thing was when I asked why she dated someone so soon. She snapped at me. Haruka said I was being jealous. She said they were never dating. I told her I didn't believe it. Then she hung up. She called back a week later. She wanted to talk. But I wasn't in the mood to. Eventually the scandal died down about a year later. It still came up every now and then but when another queen came in to make a treaty with Usagi. That was much bigger. _

_The other girls slowly came around. But not Usagi, Mamoru was in the same boat. He only saw Chibiusa every so often but Usagi made it clear she was still upset. When Mamoru had Chibiusa that was when he would come over and Yuki and Chibiusa would play. Yuki was a little smaller than Chibi, but she still played with her younger sister. _

_Other days I would hang out with the girls. They wanted to get along like old times sake and eventually we were able to laugh about it. Rei saying if Mamoru had came to her. It might have happened. Ami wasn't here though, she got married not too long ago and was on her honeymoon. I hear he's quite successful and almost as smart as her. I brought Yuki to lunch with me. _

_They all adored her. They loved her dark black hair and blue eyes. Yuki had my fair skin tone. Day by day they brought up my mistake with Mamoru less and less. But can I even call it a mistake? I love Yuki so much. Hotaru began to come around too. Playing with both girls. When Luna came by with a two year old Diana, I knew eventually things would work out. _

* * *

"How's Haruka?" Minako asked me.

"She's fine I think. Its been a while."

"Did you see her race?! I knew she would win but I mean wow!" Rei added.

I remember watching her race on TV. She looked amazing, holding first place for the last five laps. And when she stood on the first place step. It was the Haruka I remember. The one from before our break up. She gave an amazing speech. After that she was in racer magazines and I would hear a few people utter her name in stores.

"Oh, right..." Rei looked at Minako and then they looked at me. "Um, this may not be solo important but..."

"You know she doesn't-"

"Mina!" Rei said and looked at me.

"What you two?"

"It's about when all those stuff was about Mamoru and such. Well-"

"Oh dear god! Michiru! We were talking about what a whore you were for sleeping with Mamoru and ruining Usa's relationship that we didn't know reporters were near by trying to take coverage for Chibiusa's birth. One of them over heard us. We're so sorry!" Minako spilled out as she had tears roll down her cheeks. Then she picked up Yuki. "But she's so cute now. How could we stay mad at you forever?!"

"Thanks for breaking it to her gently..." Rei said in a sarcastic tone. Then she looked at me again. "Yeah we're sorry."

"It wasn't intentional so I can't hold you guys to it." I told them. "I'm just we're friends again. I really missed you guys."

After the lunch, I took Yuki home. My mind went back to what Haruka had said all those months ago. I should tell Haruka about what Minako said. I should...right? I thought about it on the drive home. Yuki fell asleep during the ride. I moved to a residental area near Tokyo. It was better than where I was. I work at the elementary school, teaching music. Its not what I expected but Yuki has changed my perspective of life. As I pulled up to my home. I saw a red car parked near my house. I got out, got my daughter and stood in front of my house. My white sundress brushed against my knees as the wind blew. My hair gently fell on my daughter's face and she stirred in her sleep.

Standing at my door, was a face I hadn't seen in so long. Her short blonde hair and those deep blue eyes. "Haruka...?"

* * *

**A/N: ***grin* can anyone guess why I picked that name for Michiru's daughter? If you do, I might be able to do something. Either do a one shot for you or if you have an OC add them to this story, the latter sounds easier for me. Lol. Also more drama stuff coming up.

And sorry for the timeskip, it was decent way to start bring the story to a close. :D. Not sure but I know I have to work out everything. And next chapter will have a surprise! Promise!

Also, I didn't want to add too much back story to Haruka. But I figured some was better than nothing and I hope it explains a little more to her. I dunno. This seemed like a good idea.

Arch! Last note. Im wanting a picture of Neiva (actually maybe more characters too)so if you or anyone you know can draw in the Sailor Moon style. Let me know, please. I'm not that good.


	18. Chapter 17

"What are you doing here? I thought you were traveling, Haruka?" Michiru asked after she had let Haruka in her home. Haruka stood by the door and watched as she set the child down on the floor. Yuki had woken up.

"I am...but..." Haruka paused for a minute. "There are something I wanted to know first..."

Michiru sat down on the couch while keeping an eye on her adventurous daughter. "What is it?"

"So much has been going and I've tried to keep it under control but this pass year. It feels like its been hell. I know there's nothing to run from but I don't know where to run to anymore. I came back here because I wanted to know," she was hesitant to ask. "What we had...is it..." Haruka broke her sentence.

* * *

When I realized what she was trying to ask. My heart began to feel...empty. That was strange. I thought after all the tears I cried for screwing up our relationship, I would want her back in my life in a second. But I don't. I mean I still love her but as we were before, a friendship love. So why am I like this? Have I truly fell out of love with Haruka?

"Haruka..." I started. "Why? Why me?" I asked and it surprised myself.

"What? Well...we've been together so long. Fought along side each other. At the time, I could only see us together."

"And now?"

Haruka leaned against the entry wall. "I can't say for sure."

"There's no one else you could've gone to?" Was I the first person she came to? I would've thought she would've went to that woman. I could tell she was fighting something inside her heart. The way she fought before becoming Uranus. What should I do? I looked down at Yuki for an answer. But what can she give me that I already know? "Haruka, maybe there's a chance." I lied. "We cant be how we were but maybe...something better."

Now I feel bad, I don't know why I'm lying to her. I'm really over her. I just want to be great friends and let Yuki have an Aunt Haruka or whatever. So why am I mis-leading her? I could even tell from her expression, she wasn't expecting me to say that. Did she want me to say something else? That maybe I should've said no. If I did what would she do?

"I-I see. That's a step Michiru." Haruka said.

She ended up leaving a few minutes later, she spent a while with Yuki. Playing with her. When she left, I waited because today was Mamoru's day to come over and pick up Yuki for the weekend. He was late as usual, nearly dinner time before he showed. I made sure to have Yuki all cleaned up and fed. Extra clothes in her bag and diapers. When he showed up, he sat on the couch so we could talk a bit. It's been easier to tell him things and he's been telling things in his life. He had Chibiusa as well. Our weekends seem to collide with Usagi. He told me she had some business to take care of and it would be better if he took Chibiusa for the weekend.

I didn't mind the two can spend time with their dad. I told Mamoru what had happened when Haruka showed up. I told him what she said and what I said. I mentioned that when she came back. I felt no romantic feelings like I did in high school. I sat next to him. Yuki and Chibiusa played with each other. Chibiusa pulled on Yuki's black curls.

"Sounds like you've gotten over Haruka." Mamoru said as he gently patted Yuki on the head. Our daughter instantly gave him a shock look before going back and playing with toys. "Why not tell her that?"

Mamoru himself had change a bit. He was growing his facial hair, which didn't look that bad it the him that rough look. "I don't know. I thought I would spare her feelings but I don't feel like I did. I didn't even realize my feelings for her were gone until she showed up."

"For someone as bright as you, you're making stupid mistakes." The moment I raised my brow at him he chuckled and said. "Scratch that." He laughed nervously. "It seems like you want keep her from getting hurt, again. Though Michiru lying to her about getting back together when there's a chance there's someone else," Mamoru paused for a second. "Is there someone else?"

Damn. I figured he would asked. I searched around my beach inspired living room for an answer. "I don't know. Possibly." I said pussy-footing around his question.

"Michiru..." he said in tone similar to Ricky from the American TV show. I got the DVDs. I love that show so much.

"Argh! Damn it! Yes, I think there might be another woman!" I shouted like I was a prisoner being torture.

"If you're over Haruka, why don't you want her to be with someone else?"

"I think that woman is not right for her, that's why. Haruka deserves so much more. More than I could give her. I know she's not right for her. Haruka would be so unhappy. Plus-" I stood up, walked to my end table that held important papers. Pull out a few as I went back to Mamoru. I slapped the papers down in his lap. "She's a criminal!"

He looked at the papers. "Stalker, much?" He muttered.

"What?"

"Nothing." He read through them, his face turned sour after reading the first few pages. "This isn't something that is healthy for you, Michi. I mean you care but paying for a background check? Really?" He looked up at me.

"Then what should I do. After knowing this, I can't let her do it, Mamoru." I said as I plop my butt next to him.

He sat the papers down and looked in my eyes. "You need to figure that out yourself. Think about what you're doing and are you really doing it for Haruka's well being or for your own selfish reasons."

I pouted. "When did you mature so much?"

" When I became the father of two daughters and have to deal with both their mothers."he chuckled. "Anyway we should be going. I'm taking them to that kiddie park that opened a few months back."

"Fine. Take pictures!"

Mamoru got up and gave me a peck on the cheek. I dunno why, he's been doing that for about a few days. I just think nothing more of it. When he left with the kids I sat in my kitchen thinking about what I should do.

* * *

Usagi knew her actions towards Mamoru and Michiru were probably getting out of hand. She always refused any gifts they sent her or anything they said to change her mind, she ignored. She wasn't sure what it would take for her to forgive them but apologies were not enough this time around. Usagi had called Mamoru earlier to pick up their daughter. He said he didn't mind even though it wasn't the day for him to get her. Usagi loved it when Yuki and Chibiusa were together. Her meeting with this other queen was too important for her to bring a one year old around to show off. Yes, Usagi had been showing her child off lately. It might have annoyed others but she adored her child. When she left her home and was driving to the location of the meeting. She thought about this pass year. The scandal part she could live without, it was awful what those reporters called Mamoru; though she would've called him those things too.

The only thing she hated was Michiru being blasted on those. That she didn't deserve so much. But after the gossping calm down, life sort of went back to normal. It was still odd for a Queen to rule without a husband or sorts but Usagi knew her strengths and as long as there's a world needing her, she would do whatever it took to keep it safe. She did in fact have the Silver Crystal. It took about thirty minutes to reach the location. It was a fancy hotel, most wealthy people stayed here. As she got out and went inside, through the back, Usagi looked around the place. It was nice and she even got a few ideas of her own. Like maybe adding a few of these flowers to her own home. She fixed her flowing white gown and earrings. As she enter the room she was being escorted to, the guards left.

The Queen opened the engraved doors and inside was nothing but roses. Red roses. It was all nice and didn't look much like a meeting between royalty. "Mamoru..." she angrily breathe.

The doors closed behind her, which startled Usagi, "Really..." Usagi turned around and looked at the person who closed the doors. "This might be going over the top. But maybe you won't mind," The person kept talking and Usagi's eyes widen. That familiar black long hair. "It's been a while, Usa."

The person had flowers in their hands and came closer to Usagi, who leaned against the table. "I can't believe its you." Usagi felt over come with emotions. Her mind had been so wrapped around her own duties she had forgotten about, "Seiya!" Usagi got over her shock state and leaped in her arms. "I cant believe you're here. You're really here!" Tears spilled from her eyes.

"Seems being a mother hasn't changed you much." Seiya laughed and embraced the Moon Kingdom's Queen.

She laughed through her tears. "I thought I'd never see you again."

* * *

**A/N:** :D eh, eh? Anyone liking where this is going? I thought over and over how to bring Seiya back into this and well. Yeah.

Anyway if you haven't notice, I changed my penname. I recently opened a Deviantart account under the same name. I still want pictures but I figure you guys deserve to see how I see these characters. Anyway. :D. Care to see what happens next, wait for the next chapter.


	19. Chapter 18

"But don't you think ripping off a movie scene is cheesy?" Usagi asked as she broke their hug.

Seiya laughed and set the flowers down. "I suppose but how would you know?"

"Let's just say I have a lot of time to read."

Seiya made a gasping noise. "Reading?! You?" She said jokingly. The two women sat down and began talking. "How have you been holding up? I was pretty surprise to get letters from you."

Usagi started with the usual, divorce was hard and being a single parent not as easy. She also was being sent invites for dates from other kingdoms. Both from Earth and other planets, she was surprise at how many would want to be with the Moon Queen. Afterwards Seiya asked about her close friends.

"Well everyone else has already heard my sad tales and their all getting their lives together. I don't want to bring them down."

"So you thought I didn't have a life?"

Usagi giggled, "I didn't mean it like that."

Seiya flipped her hair back, Usagi had noticed it had a more glamorous style. It was less tomboyish. "Good because I didn't take time away from my family for you to think I had no life."

Usagi put her hands in a praying position. "But I could be your Daisy."

Seiya looked at Usagi and sighed. "I'm not the type to wait five years." Seiya said but after that they laughed. "When do you think you'll forgive them?"

Usagi twiddled with the ends of her blonde hair as she stared out the large windows. "I don't know. It's kind of hard to but then its not like I'm that mad anymore. Whenever I think about why Mamo did it, I dunno maybe I was being such a...a..., bitch." Usagi whispered that word and shook her head. "It was a bad time then and even so right now I can't even imagine Yuki not being born. That would be too cruel."

Seiya had nodded and grinned. "Seems you have grown up in some ways, Usa the only thing is will you get your green light in the end?" Seiya looked at the clock. "By the way, you'll be late for the meeting."

"What, that's real!" Usagi bolted from her chair as she looked at her watch. Five minutes until three. "Could've told me that sooner you know!"

"Oops." She chuckled and watched as Usagi hurried through maze of bought flowers. "We can talk some more later okay?"

"Yeah!" Usagi yelled, "by the way tell your better half I said hi!". She said as she opened the door and left.

Seiya rolled her eyes and smiled. "This gonna be one hell of a weekend."

* * *

Michiru sat at a local diner with a cup of tea and a snack on the way. She played with her curlyish hair. She stared right a crossed the street. An up-scale salon with women going in and out. She watched because she happened to come across it. As when she paid for that check. Okay, maybe that was a bit stalkerish but this is Haruka here. Michiru pondered in her mind.

As she took a sip of tea, a woman wearing a off the shoulder lime green shirt with white Capri pants and light green pumps. Michiru almost didn't know it was Neiva because she didn't have that platinum blonde hair. Now it was a luscious chocolate brown with a few red highlights. And her eyes were a rich green. "Weren't they gold?" She asked herself.

Just in time her snack came. Michiru already order it to go, so she left a tip and paid for her meal. Leaving the diner quickly. Michiru hurried across the street. Neiva already went inside, cursing herself Michiru tried not to trip on her wedges and rushed in the salon. Inside were ladies and young girls chatting. Michiru didn't spot Neiva.

"May I help you?" Asked the receptionist.

Michiru walked up to the pastel pink desk, "I was thinking of a new look." Michiru said calmly.

"Alright, it'll be a ten minute wait and our next-"

"Actually," Michiru interrupted her. "I would like Neiva to do my hair. I've heard good things."

The others over heard Michiru requested Neiva and that struck up conversation about the Spanish woman. Michiru then notice the employees were not just Japanese women. Some were Hispanic, Italian, Russian, African. Just a mix of ethnicities. She had ask about the different backgrounds. One said it was because they were in area where tourist would come. Another said it was so other women could get whatever style. A girl had just finish getting micro braids and another a blow out.

"Besides it's like a family here. With a bunch of adoptive sisters!" Said a short brunette.

"Please, like I could call anyone you crazy ladies sisters." Said the Russian as she curled a teenagers hair.

"Where's Neiva?" Michiru asked.

"Probably getting ready for tonight. Besides this salon she owns the bar next door." The Japanese woman began to condition a woman's hair. "We work there too but...you know I think I'm off tonight."

"So when does she do hair?" Michiru asked. She wasn't aware Neiva owned anything. She thought she worked here.

"Not very often. Are you sure you want to wait?" The receptionist asked.

"I'm sure."

"Speaking of which, did you see that hot chuck of Spanish man come by here the other day?"

"Oh yes, can you believe such a handsome man lives on this earth?" The receptionist said in a dreamy voice.

The Japanese woman stop working on her client's hair, "Becca, please like you know what to do with all that."

Becca pouted, "I'm only nineteen."

"And he's like a sexy forty." Chimmed in the short hair brunette.

"Correction, bitches, thirty-six. With the mind of a dumb animal." Neiva said coming out of the backroom. "Now hurry up, I want to close early." She said and saw Michiru sitting down. "Oh what brings you here?"

Michiru stood up, "Hair?"

"She asked for you." Becca whispered to Neiva like it was secret in high school.

Neiva looked at Michiru and then pointed her to an empty seat, "give me a minute." Neiva instructed everyone what to do tonight. Ai, Clara, and Anais were working tonight. Which Ai angrily muttered under her breath. Rebecca and Alexis were working tomorrow. The salon would be close tomorrow anyway. They all agreed and went back to work. A couple of minutes went by before Neiva came to Michiru. "Did you have a style in mind?" Neiva began to play with her sea color hair. Then she wrapped a small pieces of tissues around Michru's neck before placing the lavender drape over her body.

"I dunno..."

As she ran her fingers through the curls, Neiva looked at Michiru in the mirror. "Have you ever had a blow out?"

"No."

"We can do that, it'll be better than running a flat iron through it." Neiva said and began to brush Michiru's hair and then grabbed the scissors.

It stayed quiet for a few minutes before Clara began to bug Neiva. "So like that tall, dark, and handsome man of yours why don't you want him?" She teased.

Neiva trimmed Michiru's ends and shook her head. "Did you want him?"

Clara stop, " who wouldn't?!" She looked at the other women. "Am I right?"

"We all know he's done wrong. But how long can you be mad at that? He's fine. Rich. Fine. And rich." Ai said.

"Sorry I have standards and don't take back guys who broke my heart." Neiva said in a smart ass tone. Michiru could see Neiva's expression, she rolled her eyes at every comment they said about him. That he's learned his lesson. He's divorce his wife because of her. He can provided better for Evelyn. Till Nevis had enough. "First off, he didn't learn a damn thing because if he did he wouldn't be trying this hard. Second, the only and I mean only reason he divorce that slut is because she didn't want kids. If she did, he wouldn't be bugging me. Lastly, I can take care of Evelyn and myself better than he can. Got it!?" She snapped.

"What's with all the negative energy?" Said a very husky male voice.

Michiru could see out of the corner of her eye, a somewhat muscular and tall dark tanned man came in. The women whistled at him. "Oh you know the usual." Said Becca.

He walked to the back and stood by Neiva. Michiru could see his golden eyes. The same as Neiva's daughter. "Should I be concern?" He looked at Neiva then took a quick glance at Michiru, who blushed a little.

"Unless you want me Lorena Bobbitt you." Neiva threatened.

"Alright...alright." he took the chair from the station next to her and sat down. The last few clients were finished within the hour and they left after saying g their goodbyes to Neiva. Mchiru had already gotten her hair washed and condition. Now Nevis was adding products to her wet hair and got ready to use the blow dryer. The man patiently waited.

He looked right at Michiru while Neiva went to clean up a few things. "What's your name?"

Michiru sat silently until Neiva came back with a round brush. "Does it matter, Javier?"

"I was just trying not to be rude."

Neiva rolled her eyes at him. "She's a friend. Now why don't you go?"

"Friend? Really? What's her full name?" He asked as he crossed his arms over his chest.

"Michiru Kaioh. You can check my records, she's not listed in the system. Until today." Nevis had watched Michiru's face, she was surprised. Nevis dropped the extra piece that went to the blow dryer. She bend down to pick it up. "Of course," her voice low. "I would have to know the name of the person who was looking into me " Neiva eyed Michiru, the Spanish woman's expression had read 'I know you did it'.

Javier shook his head. "Nah. I believe you." He grinned at Neiva. "Vamos a hablar en privado."

"No."

The tone in his voice changed. "No estoy hablando en frente de otras personas."

Neiva finished making a part in Michiru's hair. "Pero usted puede ejecutar su boca en Español." She said a bit angry. "Either say something, in this language or get the hell out." Neiva began blow drying Michiru's hair straight.

"Lo único que quiero es hacer que las cosas funcionen." Javier then bit his lip when she didn't say anything. "Neiva!"

"I can still hear you! And I told you no! You just don't get it, espera que yo olvide lo que hizo, like it was nothing. Javier, you-me hizo sentirme humillado!" Neiva stop doing Michiru's hair.

"Fue un matrimonio arreglado."

"No. No. No. I don't care. That was something you should've said before. Not when I was telling you I was about to have your daughter!"

"Neiva if I could. I would take it back. I really would."

Neiva went back to doing Michiru's hair. A third of it already straight and shiny. Javier waited for Neiva to say something back. But she didn't. "You know you didn't...decir esta mierda la semana pasada." Javier said and it tick Neiva off more because she pulled Michiru's hair.

When he left the salon, Neiva didn't say anything.

* * *

Whatever he said to her before he left. Must've been hurtful. I looked at Neiva in the mirror. "That was...different." I said.

Neiva turned the chair so I could no longer see the mirror. "He tries to make it seem like I'm the bitch for not taking him back. But he knows why."

I didn't know what to say. Neiva had the blow dryer going. So when it stopped I asked a simple question. "Were you wearing contacts?"

Neiva breathed hard as I felt it hit my neck. "Yeah. People are less wanting to ask if we have the same eye color. Anyway...its not everyday I have someone who comes in here after what you did. Care to tell?"

I froze.

"Yeah. The people I know help me out. Usually its Javier and that's when he's trying to find where live. So its odd you would want to. Did you like what you saw?"

"I just. I was just looking out for Haruka."

"Really? Cause you could've asked me!".

"Ow..." I winced because she pulled my hair again. "I...didn't mean. I jus-can you stop being so rough?!" I shouted. The top of my hair felt damp while the back felt dry but sore.

"What do you have against me?"

"If it weren't for you..."I sighed. "Actually no. Its been a year, I'm not going to blame you. But Haruka means a lot to me." I looked at Neiva who raised a brow with her hands on her hips. I guess I could see why a few would find her attractive. "I just wan...I think she likes you. A lot but I think its because what I did to her. She won't go into a new relationship." I saw Neiva harden expression soften. "She came to me about trying to work it out but I don't want to. I mean I still love Haruka but not romantically. I have Yuki now and she's everything now. Plus...I would like time to myself."

Neiva ran the comb through the wet part of my hair when she got behind me. "The things I did was because I didn't have a choice. I wasn't going to let my child starve because I couldn't fine a decent job. So when I moved here, it was better. I did better. So I get why you wouldn't want to jump into anything. But you've already been with her. Is a little crush stopping you?"

The blow dryer went off again, I closed my eyes as she straightened my hair. Yes, getting back together with Haruka wouldn't be a new thing but after a year could we even pick up where we left off, starting a wedding? No. No matter how much either of us could want it, we can't get to that point again. Things change and so do people, even if it wasn't that. It still couldn't happen. Or maybe it can work. Maybe Haruka and I can just date again. We can just raise Yuki together, like how we always wanted. So what's really stopping me from dating Haruka again?

"There. A blow out is much faster and better. Look."

I looked in the mirror. My hair no longer curly or wavy. Just straight-movie like hair. So soft to the touch, I couldn't keep my fingers out of my hair. "I love it so much. Wow."

"I know." Neiva said as she cleaned up her station. "The products is very good for your scalp and hair. I would wait on the washing. Take care of it, it should last about three or four days before your natural texture comes back. Whatever."

"How much do I owe you?"

Neiva put the broom up and wiped the chair down. "Forget it. Its fine."

I looked at her in the mirror. Her bangs straightened and the rest of her hair pulled into a ponytail. She must have curly hair, the rest of her hair touch her shoulders. Loose curls everywhere. "Neiva..."

"Don't make a big deal. I'm still pissed about what you did but I'm too tired to work the damn register. So next time. That's when you pay."

I looked at the snacks I got. They sat next to my purse. So I went over, after taking the drape off me. Got the pink box and handed them to her. "Please accept something." Her green eyes looked at me and then the box. "Cookies..."

"Fine. Evelyn might like it." Neiva said as she took the box. She told me to get my things and hurried so she could lock up. I asked about the bar, which looked like it was getting crowded. She told me there were managers there and they could handle it. We walked to the parking lot on the side of the salon. "You know, Haruka told me your kids' name. Does it mean anything?"

I looked at her and nodded. I still can't get over my hair. "Yeah. Yuki means 'snow'. Levana means 'white'. Its a little odd but you know." I said. I never told anyone so it feels a little embarrassing.

Neiva got in her car, "oh I see. Hey that's cute. I guess your kid and Usagi's can be like the two little girls. Cute." Neiva smiled and then waved goodbye as she started her car and left. I walked over to the lot where my car was and thought about what she asked. Then I thought about that small moment in the hospital. The first time I saw Haruka and Neiva together. I didn't feel hurt like I did then. Now I had an understanding. If only Neiva could see it wasn't a crush.

I got in my car and went home.


	20. Chapter 19

"Isn't this amazing?"

"Was it necessary?"

The three of them sat a table in a mid-class restaurant. They were brought here by a troubling seven year old girl. "But mother whatever do you mean?"

The waiter brought water for the girl and wine for the other two. Neiva stared at her child as she slowly took a sip of the white wine. "Don't try to talk your way out of this." Neiva said and then glance at Haruka. Who was just about as awkward as her. "Life is treating you well."

"I guess. It's a little overwhelming."

"How many guys have you been out with?" Evelyn ask as if trying to prove a point.

"I don't date men..." Haruka said.

Evelyn winked at her mother, who only scrunched her brows together. "Don't you think my mom has pretty eyes? I always hated when she wore contacts."

Neiva gritted her teeth together. This had to be some dumbass idea Evelyn came up with. She thought as she nearly drank all of the wine in her glass. She had left her work to come pick up Evelyn from ballet class, after dealing with Javier she wanted to spend a quiet evening with her daughter. Only to find Haruka there as well. The blonde explained to her that Evelyn said, she was less busy tonight and wanted her to come to talk to Neiva. So she came over. Neiva sighed at her daughter's attempt set them up. It wasn't her business nor was it her concern.

"She does, green suits her better."

Evelyn grinned. "Green suits you. Mom, did ya hear that? Mom?"

"I'm not deaf, Evelyn." Neiva gave Evelyn her purse. "Why don't you go do kids stuff?" Huh?"

Evelyn was about to say something until her mind clicked. "Got it!" She winked and left.

"What is she suppose to do here?" Haruka asked as they were alone.

"I don't know, she'll figure it out." Neiva looked at Haruka, "what's with your ex seeing me?" Haruka shrugged, "really?"

"I mean all I did was ask if we could possibl-"

Neiva cut her off, "what? What the hell, a year goes by and your ready to go back to her?" she said keeping her voice down.

"I'm sorry? I'm not entirely use to jumping from one bed to another. I would love a serious relationship. And I only had one, that was with Michiru." Haruka said.

"Then find someone else."

"Like you?"

Neiva grew quiet and turned away. "how bout someone who isn't damaged goods?"

Haruka tilted her wine glass from side to side. "Do you know how hard it is to basically chase after someone for a year?"

Neiva looked at her, "but that's romantic."

"With you?"

"You're wasting your time." Neiva said and turned back around.

Haruka got up and sat in the chair that's in Neiva's point of view. "Why?"

"I have problems that I wouldn't even want. So why would I throw them onto someone else? Listen, I am not worth any of that." She paused, "besides your ex seems to think you two might have a life."

Haruka sighed, "you're sounding like her but in a dif-Michiru means a lot to me. She's been my friend for years. I don't want to cut her off for my life forever. I just want that friendship back."

"Well you might want to re-word what you said because she thinks otherwise." Neiva stood up and called Evelyn. "It's been a long night, I think we'll just go." Evelyn saw her mother and she instructed her daughter to go to the car. As Neiva left, Haruka quickly paid for the drinks and followed her. "Stop following me."

"Neiva." Haruka shouted and hurried to grab her arm. "Would you listen?"

"Listen to what?" Neiva said as she quickly turned her body around, like a dramatic turn. Evelyn got in the car and huddle down in the seat. "Even if you're not trying to get back with Michiru how could you think to even go and talk to her. She did the worst thing...well second worst-"

"What's first?"

Neiva chuckled, "it's a long story." Then she stopped. "Anyway, what happened how could you just forgive so simply? It's almost stupid."

"I could and I have. 'Cause something good came from that hurt."

"What, a some odd million-whatever contract?" Neiva huffed and went towards her car but again Haruka grabbed her arm.

"You." Haruka said and as Neiva stop struggling to get out of her grasp, Haruka kept talking. "No matter how I try to think about any other way. I would've never met you or anything. As crappy as it sounds, how can I stay mad at someone that brought someone better in my life? That's like being mad at the sun for giving you sunlight."

Neiva was quiet for moment before laughing. "Oh mi Dios...please don't ever repeat anything from Evelyn." She continued to laugh to the point she couldn't stand. "But still, no. You're just-"

"Stop trying to rationalize it. Neiva, after a year you never thought about it?"

When she finally stop laughing, she wiped the tears from her eyes and stood up. "A few times, I won't lie. But I mean come on...look at me."

"You're amazing."

"Please, I'm fabulous. That's not the point. I-"

Haruka grabbed both her hands, "if you can think of one good reason Neiva, I'll stop."

For a while they just stood there in the parking lot, a quarter pass seven. She kept her eyes on the ground because how could think of a reason. Haruka knew that of course, the pass year was good. But it wasn't the same, a girl here or there wasn't the same as coming home to some one you love and just enjoying their presence. And it took a while for Haruka to learn that. While she would get Evelyn on the phone, every now and then Neiva would answer and Haruka smiled just a more and just a bit longer. They didn't have much words between them after the scandal of the Queen and King. Though Neiva apologized even though she wasn't sure if she said anything or not.

The woman knew Haruka had been through a bit with Michiru and for her to drag Haruka through her mess with her ex, wasn't fair on Neiva's part. The woman freed one of her hands and ran it through her ponytailed hair. Curls of hair tangled itself on her fingers. "Fine, I really can't but that doesn't mean anything."

"Can you please get it over with! I want to somewhere warm!" Evelyn shouted from the car.

"Girl, hush!" Neiva shouted.

"Look, tomorrow I'll straighten things out with Michiru and make it clear."

Neiva looked at her then nodded, "'Kay. Then call me...afterwards. We can talk it out and you can figu-"

Evelyn peeked up a little then covered her eyes. Then she peeked again, Haruka had her face in front of her mom's with her eyes closed. Evelyn saw her mother's shock expression and knew it could only mean one thing. She huddle back in her seat and shut her eyes. "Adults are just too weird sometimes. Ew...older people need to not do that."

As Haruka slowly removed her lips from Neiva's. The woman sort of stood there like a statue. "-re out...what's. On going...life."

"Huh?"

She eventually snapped out of it and then just looked at Haruka. "Call me..." she said in timid voice and walked over to her car, slowly.

Eventually a week had passed after that encounter. Sadly, Haruka had been swapped with interviews and companies wanting her to endorse their products there was hardly anytime to get away, which was the whole point of wanting to take time off. Evelyn waited for a call from Haruka everyday, at times her calls would be so late Evelyn was asleep so Neiva would talk to her. Other times Haruka called when Evelyn was in school. Her friends at work were growing suspicious of Neiva taking calls at work. Though she manage to ignore them or change the subject. It only became complicated when her ex was in the picture. But there wasn't a picture to get in to. He was the only one making any attempts at a relationship, not her. Neiva only grew annoyed with him everyday. Maybe it was her fault, if she hadn't slept with him two weeks ago, he wouldn't be like a lost puppy attached to her leg.

Which was one thing she didn't tell Haruka and she felt a bit guilty by it.

* * *

_Glad you're listening to us on this bright an wonderful day. If you've been listening we have in our station a local, but you might have heard of her. Tenoh Haruka-_

I got out my car, I really wanted to listen to Haruka's interview but I had to drop Yuki off at her babysitter's. She's a sweet old lady. I kissed her goodbye and went on my way to work. I turned the radio on and it was in a commercial break. Maybe I didn't miss it? This pass week has been alright, I haven't spoke to Haruka yet and I don't know when I will. Usagi I still haven't talk to, I tried calling her but she avoids me. I still can't believe she isn't talking to me. Mamoru has been busy as well so I don't see him so much either. It's a pretty lonely feeling.

I was standing in line at a café, waiting to grab a muffin or something. I've been on a diet for a while to get back into shape and so I think I can bend the rules a bit today.

"Oh my gawd, did you know? That racer is dating-"

I heard a few girls talk about something as they walked out. I shook it off, probably some gossip teenage stuff. Ah, I remember those days,

"How can I help you?"

I got to the counter and placed my order, "A medium lemonade with a couple of blueberry muffins." I asked. I glance around at the magazine rack after I paid then went into the pick up line. I looked for something that's a good read. Then I saw a magazine with Haruka's name. So, I had to look at this one. Probably when her next race will be or something of the nonsense. I flipped through the pages and finally got to the section that talked about her.

Whoa, what's this. This has to be a joke. "What the?"

A woman came up behind me, "oh is that the newest issue!?" she asked.

I looked back, "I dunno."

"It has to be, I swear I think that woman does my uncle's brother's nephew's cousin's sister's hair. Ohh how exciting, right?"

I honestly got lost in what she was saying. "is that so?" I asked as confused as I can be,

"Yeah. Oh if only I can think of her name...but I guess it's pretty obvious huh, a famous driver would be attracted to a woman like that. Make me wish I like girls."

I looked back at the picture, "she's not that attractive."

"Honey please that woman looks like she wakes up perfect. If I had skin like that."

I looked again. "It's probably fake. You know, surgery."

She made a face and then frown, "maybe." Then she left.

I got my things after I put back the damn magazine and left the café. I don't know why everyone's making a huge fuss over it. It's nothing. It's-

"-she can work my stick shift any day." said some twenty-something guy to his friends as they walked passed me. I saw they had that magazine. They started laughing. I kept going to my car. I could hear my heels hit the concrete. I don't know what to do. I just know if I heard or saw anything about-I got in my car and started it.

_-what about this woman?_

_-What I do with my life is my own. No one else._

_-Come on-_

I kicked the radio and it died out eventually. I looked at my steering wheel before driving to a repair shop around the corner, I told them something was wrong with my radio and they said they will look into it. As I waited, pacing back and forth in the waiting room, I thought of something. You know what, I take it back, I take everything back. Because there is no way Neiva is good enough for Haruka..."or better than me."

"Ma'am, you need a new radio." said the mechanic as he walked to me. "It looks like someone just kicked it in."

"You don't say?"

"Yeah, like with a heel...like yours." Then he slowly began to put it together,

"Just fix it or else you'll have to take your crummy paycheck to fix your face!" I snapped. He walked away and I began eating my muffins The only thing that gave me comfort at this horrible time. Again I saw someone with that magazine talking about them. "You know, I dated Haruka." I blurted out to them. All they did was look at me and laugh as they walked away.

* * *

**A/N: **It's gonna be a minute before I update. Just a little harder to put some 'unf' into this. :D Jealous much Michiru? yeah, it's fine and dandy until someone out shines you in almost every way. LOL, I dunno but it always seems to backfire on some girls when they try to help someone only for them to be more likeable or whatever.

reader, Um I never said this would be a Usagi/Haruka fic, in fact I thought it would be obvious who it would be. And give it some time man, the last thing I want is to rush anything. LOL Whoever said Usagi forgave anyone?

carrie Haruka doesn't seem to be the type who would enjoy flings too much. She seems more into having a meaningful relationship. But who said she didn't? ;)

. Okay, if it doesn't seem like Haruka or Usagi have moved on. They have but they're still hurt a little by the whole experience. Michiru, has a kid, and everyone she knows hardly speaks to her. And Mamoru has no choice but to move on, being the only guy he get's his fair share of suffering but he's not so important to me I would write about it a lot. XD I might though. Guys, I'm all for whatever, let shit hit the fan. But I would like to build up to that, not just toss it at you. So before you write anything about what you like, don't like. etc. etc. I'm getting there. I hate rushing, I hate trying to put unf into chapter after chapter cause then it leaves the rest...bleh. What's wrong with a few moments of calmness? It's like...:/ okay well it's like expecting a lot from sex but if it lasts like five seconds, it's like WTFH? You know.

I hate to put that but I can't think of anything that would fit, perfectly. Guys, I need to into it before I write. And who says characters NEED to be together anyway to be happy? Which brings me to this question, or questions. Would anyone like to see a sequel to this? It would be more Sailor Moon-y or whatever. OR would you like to see how it would be during the Sailor Moon S Arc? As in, throwing Neiva and a few others in that time with some changes and seeing it go from there?

Second, Are you kidding me!? o-(3;)-o I like Seiya's character and I brought her back for a reason. For a short reason but still.

Alright, I'm done With this A/N. Just please remember, I still have loose ends to tie and things to fix. So don't jump to anything yet. :D

-Sky


	21. Chapter 20

-Friday-

Seiya had decided to stay a little longer. Seeing as how Usagi could use some moral support. Rei had starting modelling again and Makoto was busy launching a new restaurant in Osaka. Minako on the other hand was trying to get back in touch with her record company, how that was working was a mystery with Usagi. Things have been while these pass few weeks. Usagi enjoyed hearing Haruka's name through out the media. Though she wonder what was more important to her fans; her upcoming race or her lesbian relationship? To Usagi, she was just happy someone was able to get their lives together after the mess.

"I'm truly happy for her." Usagi commented as she set down the sports magazine Seiya brought. Then she sip some tea and waited for her afternoon ice cream to show up.

"What about you?" Seiya asked. Twirling her hair.

She smiled, "I'm great. You know I never realized how much I relied on everyone. For once, I think some 'me' time would do me justice before starting a new relationship." Usagi said. "Besides with Chibiusa now, her happiness comes first." She added.

Seiya grinned. She really missed the old clumsy, cry baby, daydreaming-well the list could go on- Usagi but this one is just as good. She was much stronger not only in her mind but body as well. She really grew up. Seiya thought.

"Your Highness," said a server coming out of the castle-home, with a tray of ice cream. Usagi squealed as she saw the yummy cold treat.

Then again, maybe not. Seiya said in her mind as she watched Usagi childish reaction to it.

"Here you go and the former King is here with Small Lady." He said in a very polite matter.

Usagi took a bit of the vanilla, chocolate, strawberry delight. "Oh, have him bring her here, sometime in the garden will be good for her." She instructed. The moment the server turned around, she began munching on the ice cream wasting no time.

"Oh Usagi..." Seiya said, shaking her head.

A few moments went by, they chatted about other things and laughed. Though Usagi thought to herself if Seiya was putting up a front. It wasn't until a few days ago, after a week of staying on Earth, that Seiya had casually brought up her being a widow. Usagi wanted to ask why she didn't mention it before or even what happened but she went to talking about other things. The Queen had figure maybe it was too soon for the Starlight but still she must have a lot of pain built up. She remember how happy Seiya when she called Usaig one day about getting married and having that special person.

She wanted to keep that picture of Seiya in her mind and not the one who probably cried for days and nights. still caring for two young children. As they walked in, Usagi looked at the garden entrance. Well more like a very fancy greenhouse. With a baby bag strap on his shoulders and arms full Mamoru walked in. "Usagi...?" He started cheerful then ended confused. His blue eyes looking at Seiya and Usagi.

"Yo." Said the black hair Starlight.

"Um, hi?"

"Oh you brought Yuki!" Usagi said as Mamoru came closer handing her Chibiusa. Usagi nearly took Yuki from his arms. "You're getting more prettier everyday, Yuki-Levana." Yuki looked at her confused then smiled. "Oh my gosh, you're getting teeth already!"

Mamoru didn't sit in the empty chair at the table. "Yeah, three broke through." His eyes on Seiya. "It's been a while...huh?"

"Yes. How's Michiru?" Seiya asked though when she asked, she noticed from the corner of her eye, Usagi frowned but still smiled and played with Yuki and Chibiusa.

"Fine. I have to drop off Yuki next-I thought you were here for two days? With that queen of yours."

Seiya looked surprised. "Yeah, but it's been a while since I had time to myself and I missed Usagi and the others."

Mamoru pursed his lips for a moment. "Huh..." Then he looked at Usagi. "Usagi-"

"Aren't you just a great big sister." Usagi said as she set the two of them on the ground. Yuki trying to walk over to the flowers and Chibiusa following behind her. Their legs wobble a bit and they both fell. Yuki pulled a flower from nearby, most of the petals fell off, and she tossed it at Chibiusa's face. Laughing her butt off. She didn't pay no mind to Mamoru. "Yes?"

"I was wondering about when things will get better."

Usagi laughed, "when hell freezes over."

"What?"

Usagi looked up, "Nothing, Mamoru. Oh would you mind if Yuki stayed the night? Ask Michiru please." Mamoru glanced around the place and wondered if it was a good idea. "Oh come on, you always called her before behind my back." She grinned.

He sighed. "Really, Usagi..."he muttered then said, "alright." He reached in his back pocket and grabbed his cell. Calling Michiru as he step outside.

"Whoa...Usagi what-"

"He's so jealous!" Usagi said trying to keep her voice low.

"Excuse me?"

"Couldn't you tell? After all this time, Seiya he's jealous. Oh please play along." Usagi pleaded as she grabbed Seiya's hands. Making those puppy eyes. Yuki and Chibiusa kept playing in the dirt, trying to talk but all that came out was gibberish.

"I don't know, I mean I'm not up for deceiving or lying." Seiya told her. Her soft blue eyes then looked over at the two girls drooling on themselves. "Then again he did cheat and give you hell. So, yeah, I'm in."

Usagi squealed. Then Mamoru walked in seeing Usagi and Seiya holding hands. "She said it was fine, what's going on?"

Seiya got her hands free. "Nothing. That's cool." She then took quick glances at Usagi, smirking in the process.

Mamoru squinted his eyes before asking Usagi if she needed anything. When she replied that she didn't. He took his sweet time leaving. Though when he did, they begin snickering. Yuki and Chibiusa looked at the adults then each other, in a 'what the hell' moment.

* * *

Haruka took the track again this morning, practicing over and over. With her spirit lifted up higher than ever. The pass week seemed like a dream. Not only was her professional life getting better but her personal too. Though she dislike the fact the media wouldn't butt out, still she felt good. As she enter the pit, Haruka got out and removed her helmet. "How's that?"

"Amazing, as always. Whatever you're doing. I wouldn't stop. Win this and it'll be your second win on a row. Two-time champion." Her coach said.

Haruka stayed modest though. It sounded bad-ass but she didn't want to let fame get to her head. "Sounds like a plan." She said grabbing the water bottle and taking a few sips. Life wasn't so bad, once she did get over 'The pain of Michiru'. She found and saw things differently. That not all love stories have a happy ending with the first person they fall for. Sometimes the second time is better. In her case, Neiva was her second chance at love. And maybe true love at that.

She always adored and loved Evelyn like her own. And wise crack seven seemed to take a liking her as well. Though a part of her still wanted a child that was hers. Perhaps it's only her biological clock. As she enter the private locker room, she was met with a sweet scent of perfume. "You're so much better than my friend." Said that Spanish accent voice.

Haruka grinned, closing the door behind her. "How did you get in? They won't even let reporters pass the front doors." Haruka asked as she saw Neiva sitting at the vanity. Dress in a off the shoulder white top that showed her abdomen. A pair of blue jean shorts and dark gray wedges. Her hair had that 'hollywood' glam to it, large waves and it swoop to the right side of her face.

"That same way it works in America, pretend you don't know the language." Neiva said applying some make-up. "Yo no hablo japonés." She said with a smile.

"How many Japanese reporters you know speak Spanish?"

"Oh, you'll be surprised." She said and turned to look at Haruka. "Are you finish?"

Haruka sat down on the couch and crossed her right leg over the left. "For today, I'll be heading back here every morning for the weekend." She rested her head back on the couch. "You're so different." she said in a daze.

Neiva blinked. "Is that bad?"

"No. You're older, almost taller than me, have a kid. You probably did more things than I could ever think of." Haruka said not knowing the awkward look Neiva gave and she looked at herself. "I still wouldn't change it for anything because I love the way you are."

If only you knew. Neiva said in her mind. "That's sweet but a lot of things people go through make them who they are today. Remember that." She stood up and strolled over to Haruka, sitting next to her. "Evelyn's been talking about going to some school when she's older. Have you any idea what she's talking about?"

"Maybe." Haruka grinned.

Neiva sighed, "Haruka...listen." The blonde looked at Neiva. "This whole thing, is going to be way different than what you're used to."

"I know."

"No, you don't. I don't mind a lot of things but Evelyn is still _my _daughter. And she has a dad, as much as an asshole he is-he still loves her, you don't need to be a paternal figure to her. Just be you, with that said until we get to that point, I'll prefer you talk to me about somethings that concerns Evelyn, okay?" Neiva said, weary of her words.

For a moment Haruka felt a bit uneasy where Neiva is coming from but she thought for a second. Neiva doesn't let anyone just go near her daughter, so it would be the same for someone trying raise her. Haruka guessed she could see her view. "I understand...but I thought her dad was all talk."

"Believe me he is." Neiva said in a Californian teenage tone. "But the situation there is that bitch of a wife-well ex-wife-didn't want kids. And Javier's smarts kicked in when he realized he was going to be forty with no children and his parents wants grandkids. So anyway four years back he remembers knocking me up. So he got I'm touch and wanted to try again with me. This time though, despite everything everyone tells him. He's great with her I won't lie about that. But between us, it could never happen. Again." Neiva said as she let her body relax on the couch.

"That's a lot to deal with."

"I know. Which is why getting into relationships is something I don't make a habit of. The reality is Haruka, it's not just me and Evelyn. It's me, Evelyn, and senior jackass. And that's where most people decided to leave."

"I," she began. "I already knew trying to be with you would be hard. Maybe something I should reconsider. But I always knew that, anything worth having never comes easy." Haruka sat up and placed her right hand on Neiva's left hand. "Now can we not talk anymore about this? I thought we could have a really nice lunch."

Neiva gave her a soft smile. "Sure."

Though Neiva thought Haruka would take the easy way out. She became surprised she didn't. Which she did smile about but it made it that much harder to confess. The two left the building through the side door after Haruka had changed into a pair of white hot shorts, a strapless dark blue striped shirt with a white jean vest over top. And a pair of ankle high black boots. They took Neiva's care instead because it's less noticeable among the press and she liked driving around her own car.

They had a nice lunch filled with laughs and conversations of what could and can be. Nobody tried to ask Haruka questions. The only thing was a little boy asked Haruka for her autograph for his older sister who's a fan. After that Evelyn's school called Neiva, saying Evelyn's been complaining about stomach pains. She figured it was just her daughter faking it but did she'll pick her up. "I can do it." Haruka had said after she hung up. Neiva a bit off by it eventually agreed when Haruka talked even more. "Fine." Is what Neiva said.

So now she walked into her apartment while Haruka went to pick up Evelyn. As she closed the door behind her a force stopped it. "What?"

"Neiva?"

She huffed. "Javier, what?" She asked as she opened the door. As usual he let himself in. Neiva shut the door and watched as he just made himself home. "Don't you live in Spain anymore?"

"Very funny. Neiva what's with the pictures of you and that woman? Has Evelyn seen them?"

She took off her shoes and went into the kitchen. "I don't know. Why?"

"You don't think its odd for her mother to get in a lesbian relationship? And seriously I thought things were good for us?" Javier said following her.

"Evelyn knows how to think for herself. And I don't know how many times I have to tell you, no. Want me to say it in our native tongue. No." Neiva said.

His golden eyes stayed on her as she went in the fridge. He then came up behind her and shut the door. "If you really wanted my attention, Neiva-"

"It's nothing to do with you. Damnit, Javier just stay out of my life." She turned around and angrily stared at him.

He grabbed her arms and pinned them to the fridge. "This little fling you have with some upcoming racer woman won't last, Neiva, you need a man. Not a female dressed like one." He pressed his somewhat muscular frame to her. "Besides you don't hate me inside the bedroom. Remember?" He whispered.

"If you're pushing my buttons to get your ass out, then congratulations." Neiva said as she twisted her wrists to get from his grip. He placed his lips on her neck and kept them moving upwards toward her jawline. Neiva squirmed as he did so. "Javier...just stop." She used her feet to push him off. "Why don't you get the hell out...please."

"Is that what you want?"

* * *

As as soon as they left the school Evelyn sat up in the seat. "Wow how did you talk mom into you picking me up?"

Haruka drove, "wait you're not sick?"

Evelyn snickered. "No. But I forgot my project at home. And so yeah. Mom told me I can't fail a class. But I'm glad you came Haru."

Shaking her head, "kids." She chuckled. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Is it weird that I wanna be with your mom?"

Evelyn took her attention from the buildings and onto Haruka. "Why?"

"I mean," she started as she shrugged her shoulders. "Coming from a family, no matter how broken, you have straight parents. So for me to want to be with her...that's not different?"

Evelyn crossed her arms over chest. "That's stupid."

Haruka came to a stop light. "Excuse me?" She said feeling a bit insulted.

"It's stupid. To think your labeling it like that. I may have never seen my mom with anyone except my dad a few times but still. She always told me that things like that are what separate us. There's no such thing as straight or gay relationships. Its two people in love at that moment. A loving relationship. That's all it should be."

_'"Evelyn, we never know who we'll end up in life. So it's important for you to never shy away from someone that makes you happy. That you can't live with out. You're young now and you'll have many relationships that'll test your beliefs, your self worth, and heart. You need to remember; love with an open heart. Not a closed one. _

_It doesn't matter how open minded you can or try to be. If you're heart is not open. Then any pain that happens will hurt much worst. Open it to love and pain. Right or wrong. They'll make you the perfect you for your true love. Alright?"'_

"I don't know everything my mom has been through but I know enough to see that she's less of a bitch with you, Haru."

Cars honked behind her as it was well over time to go. So she pulled off and drove. Sitting in silence as the girl repeated her mother's words. "Wow Evelyn..."

"I know...but don't tell mom I called her that word." She said with confidence gone.

Haruka nodded and smile. "Alright. Say, would you like to see that school I was talking about?"

The child glowed. "Yes!"

The afternoon turned into mid-evening. Evelyn saw how strict and yet amazing the school Haruka used to go to. Haruka told the girl that it takes more than luck to get it. That only forty students get in out of hundreds. Evelyn would still like to try and hoped when she got older, she'll be one of few attending. On their way to Neivas', they picked up dinner. Haruka noticed Evelyn had trouble picking something.

"What is it?"

"I never had any of this."

"You've live in Japan and never eaten the food? In seven years?"

Evelyn blushed. "Mom always made food. And we always got to places with simple items." Haruka did recall every time she saw Neiva at a restaurant or café. She never really orders Japanese food. Either drinks or snacks.

"So what do you eat?"

"Spanish food. She makes really good lamb casserole." Evelyn said. "I always wanted to try these though." She pointed at the kushiyaki.

"How 'bout we get a few things okay?"

"Yes Haru." Evelyn said happily.

By the time they got there, Neiva was sitting on the couch. Evelyn had used her key to get in. "Hey mom gues-"

"Where the hell have you two been?" Neiva shouted as she got up.

"Sorry, Neiva we got side tracked. We got dinner." Haruka said.

"But I made dinner. Evelyn you know this already."

Haruka approached Neiva putting the bag down. "Relax and calm down. Let's eat this tonight and have your cooking tomorrow." Haruka could tell Neiva's body was tense. "Are you all right?"

Neiva blinked for a moment. "Yeah. I just was worried and so I took a shower and made dinner." She breathe. Placing her right hand on her forehead and left hand on her hips. "Don't worry. Um...I guess we can...whatever that is."

Evelyn saw her mother look more relaxed but she curious what happened with her. Mom only gets all weird when...Evelyn stop mid thought. Frowning. Both of the set the table and Haruka place the food. Neiva went to put her dinner up for tomorrow night. As Evelyn made her way to get drinks. She whispered to her mother. "Did dad come over?"

"Ye-yeah. He did." She answered.

"What did he want?"

Neiva paused what she was doing and looked at Haruka then her daughter. "Just making sure you were fine."

"Oh." Evelyn knew better, her mother's voice only got low when she was lying. "Are you sure?"

"Do I look unsure?"

Yes. Evelyn thought but shook her head 'no'. Before they went to the table Evelyn grabbed her mother's hand. "Haru loves you very much, mom." She told her and went to the table. Though Evelyn worried what was going on with her mother, she was sure it wasn't good. She may dislike daddy in front of me and others but whenever their alone-the child shook her head. She didn't want to finish that thought. So she looked at the two people in front of her. Hoping Haru would always stay in this picture.

* * *

**A/N:**

At Fortunelestion: Esther-chan is fine. Its rather cute. And I'm glad you're enjoying the story so far. So I can only hope you'll like this one. :D

The next three to four chapters are going to be heart wrenching, dramatic, and hurt the feelings. The days listed are important for the time flow.

-Sky


	22. Chapter 21

She laid the tired girl in her bed. After dinner and cleaning up the kitchen. Neiva instructed the girl to get ready for bed. With very little complaint Evelyn did as she was told. After her daughter came back into the living room wearing pink pajamas. They relaxed and watched TV for a while. Haruka sat in between Neiva and Evelyn. Eventually, during some cartoon marathon, Evelyn had fallen asleep, her head laying in Haruka's lap. Neiva figure it had been late enough and decided to put her in her room.

In there, the walls were white with pink strips. Posters on the wall of singers, dancers, and dolls. Her bed in the center with baby pink covers and pillow case, with a frilly bed skirt. Toys neatly put up in their places, Desk with a few books on top. Everything look so perfect. Haruka even spotted pictures of them. Then she saw one with a mildly attractive man. Wet dark hair, his skin tone a bit lighter than Neivas'. Though he shared the same eye color with Evelyn. It looked as if they were at a beach because Evelyn looked smaller and she wore a one piece. Neiva was in the picture too, standing next to the man with a half smile.

"You three look happy." Haruka commented.

"A picture is nothing but a second, it's not hard to put on a smile." Neiva walked over to Haruka. "She was five and he took us to a private beach when we stayed at some villa." She added.

"Private?"

She shrugged, "His family's rich." Then she walked over and cut the light off. Haruka followed behind her closing Evelyn's door. As they went back into the living Haruka sat down. "He comes from money and well it would seem he's a spoiled brat he really isn't. If I remember right, each of them had to work for their share of the company. I forget what it is, anyway, I'm sure he's the oldest then it's his sister and brother. Javier's not a bad guy per say, but when you see through his bull, it's sad."

"Does he want you?"

Neiva had gone in the kitchen to grab a bottle of wine and cups before sitting next to Haruka. "Yeah. Though he is so hard headed it''ll take him a minute before he gets it." She poured the dark liquid into both cups, handing one to Haruka.

"So why not?" Haruka asked, holding the cup.

Neiva took a drink. "Get with him?" Haruka nodded, "it's hard to forget that our relationship only started because he made bet with his friends." She said looking in the cup. "he could do all the nicest things for me and Evelyn but I can't forget the moment I found out when he bragged to his friends and I saw the money in his hands." She said with some distance in her voice. "Javier tried to make it work but when your fiancé walks in the picture, it's too much." She took another sip.

"What a dick." Haruka said finally taking a drink of wine. Neiva laughed. "That's a better look for you." Right then, Neiva blushed for a second. "I was wondering, since in a way we're still single. Neiva, I would love for you to be my girlfriend but trying to woo you into it doesn't seem right, I can wait till you make up your mind."

Neiva looked surprised. "What?"

"I can see you still struggle with this man whether you admit it or not. There's nothing between you two anymore but I figure when you're ready to go to the next level, you'll let me know?" Haruka's dark blue eyes looked at the woman sitting next to her.

"What if it takes years?"

She grinned, "it took you seven years to eat actual Japanese food and you liked it. But I hope it doesn't take seven years for you to come around to the idea of us."

Neiva held the cup between her thighs, to actually have an option is a little too much pressure then again, Haruka's nothing like anyone Neiva's encountered. "We'll see." Neiva grinned, then she set the cup down and stood up. Holding out her hand for Haruka to take.

"What?"

"I'm tired myself."

Haruka looked up at the woman wearing a grey tank top and floral pattern shorts. Putting her cup down as well, the two of them went into her bedroom for the night.

* * *

-Saturday-

Again as usual, Haruka was on the track practicing again. She didn't need to practice but she loved being behind the steering wheel that much. So when she finished the track and got out the car, she was surprised to see an old friend. Waiting inside the building of the race track. "Usagi? Oh my goodness, you're looking better." She said walking to the Queen.

"I know, thanks Haruka. I thought we would come visit while I had the girls."

"Girls?"

Usagi opened the hood on the stroller and reveal two one year old girls, trying to play with one doll. Usagi quickly acted and grabbed the forgotten doll from the feet of Chibiusa. "Ta-da! I got Yuki for the weekend, it's been so amazing."

"I thought Yuki's parent were Mamoru and Mi-" She stopped for a second and then shut her eyes. Damn. Haruka thought.

"Oh my, I have to tell you Mamoru has been calling and texting since yesterday because Seiya's visiting for a while-"

_I can't believe I forgot to talk to Michiru this whole week._

"-at her. I just knew it because remember when Galaxia was-"

_I was suppose to make it clear I only want to be friends, that I didn't mean for it to sound like I wanted her back in that way. I was just so used to her being around me. Then_ Neiva...Haruka stopped thinking for a second at the thought that came to her. I_ really can't believe I forgot about Michiru._

"-I know it's wrong to lie but you know, he deserves it. Maybe after this, I'll finally forgive him. Which reminds me, Haruka-"

Usagi looked up to see no one there. Yuki and Chibiusa glanced at each other then smiled. Chibiusa with her one tooth trying to break the skin and Yuki with her three teeth. Usagi kneel down and got a juice form their bag. She began to drank it. "You guys could've told me she left." She said to the girls. Which in turn they giggled.

* * *

A week.

I really can't believe it's been that long. No, in fact a little longer. There was a time we were always together but now. Now?! Yesterday I got a call from Mamoru because Usagi wanted Yuki. I said it was fine because I really needed to speak with Haruka. I know I sound psycho but its all in good terms. Haruka'd blind to this woman. So I have to tell her, I doubt Haruka would ever know if I didn't tell her. Just like Haruka wouldn't have known about me and Mamoru if it weren't for her.

But I would've told Haruka...eventually.

I looked over next to me, this morning I woke up to realize what had accord the night before. I sighed and sat against my headboard. Then I looked at the time: 10:31a. How I wish I had a bottle of hard liquor to make this moment disappear.

"Michiru?"

I looked over, "yeah Mamoru?"

"What happened?" He turned over the blanket slipping from his upper torso.

"Something that only one of us will remember." I said hotly.

Then he sat up in my bed. "Can you believe that? Usagi is with that man-woman. I just can't believe that." Mamoru said as it was clear all his drinking from the night was catching up.

I got out of bed not caring anymore about my nudity. "I know. You kept crying about when you got her, when you were on top of me, and after you finished. I get it."

"How? I mean at least when Haruka found someone else, it's not with some look-a-like." Mamoru got up and began looking for his clothes.

I turned around. "She did not, it's not serious." I said.

Mamoru then looked at me with his hung over eyes, "I have a headache and even I can tell you're in denial."

I walked over to him, "denial? I am not. You know the media blows things out of proportion. Editing words and photos."

"That photo of them laughing didn't look edited." Mamoru said, then finally found his pants. He had trouble putting them of but eventually accomplished the task. "I just...maybe...I don't know. I use to know Usagi so well but now it's like I don't know a thing about her." Then he sat on my bed. "I have a kingdom, two kids, an ex-wife, and...whatever we are." He said.

"Gee, thanks for the addition to the timeline of your life." I said, sarcastically. "Shoot, what happen to us?" I said as I found some clothes to put on. "We had everything, we were in love. Now..." I said throwing my hands up in the air and then running my hand threw my wavy hair; I did miss the straightness.

"Maybe a part of us though, that there was something there. I mean we have so much in common if you really think about it. Intelligent, cultured, soft-spoken at times. Maybe we wanted to see what could have been between us?" Mamoru said as he lowered his head. "But the real question is, was it worth it?"

I put on my under clothes and then a short sleeved shirt and a balloon effect skirt. Which I thought was cute. "Does that question really need an answer?" I asked him as I saw the rest of his clothes and tossed it at him.

"I think it's best if it didn't have one at all." He said and finished getting dressed.

I nodded in agreement and then he left afterwards. There was nothing else to be said between us. I took the time to wash everything on my bed. Pillow cases, sheets, blankets, my clothes from before. As if washing them would really get rid of what happened. If only I could deep wash my brain, like I can with my clothes. Then I began to spring clean my house. Even as to clean Yukis' room. I opened windows to let in the air, I dusted the rugs and washed all the clothes.

I felt like I had OCD, making sure everything was spotless then after wards, I took the bug spray and sprayed every corner, every door and windows, every dark spot I though bugs might come in. I know there's rarely any but still those things are not pretty and are not welcome in my clean home. When I finished, it was about to be four.

I didn't mind it took so long, it was well worth it to get my mind off everything. Till I got a phone call. I answered it without looking at the screen. "Hello?"

"_Michiru, tomorrow morning, I need to speak with you. It's important_." The voice, Haruka's.

I huffed, "why not today?" I asked.

"_Something came up and I need to deal with it. Please meet me tomorrow_." She asked.

She sounded desperate or worried, either way she wanted to see me. I know, I shouldn't let it go to my head but I am just slightly happy she's turning to me and not that woman. "Alright, but where?"

"_I'll text you, thanks Mihciru_." Haruka said and hung up.

I stood there in my kitchen about to go get the rugs that was airing outside. Fine...tomorrow is where it all ends. Haruka and this woman. I changed the direction I walked in and went to the drawer where I kept the paper work I paid for. Where everything is written in black and white and there was no denial. "This is for her own good." I told myself. I had to protect Haruka from being hurt even worst than I did her.

With my hand on the drawer's handle, I knew this was the right thing to do. I would not let a damn thing happen to her. I swear by this. I don't need to transform into Sailor Neptune anymore to protect Haruka because I can do that just fine being myself. By tomorrow she'll know the real Neiva Eve Castillo.

* * *

Haruka hurried to Neiva's apartment. She was going to see Michiru when Neiva called about something, an emergency. It was already getting late into the evening. She wanted to deal with Michiru earlier but she forgot about a couple of interviews and endorsement deals. So her career came in the way of trying to straighten her personal life. Haruka tried not to speed in traffic. She learned that while she was in Europe a few months back, it really gets the media's attention. Which is what she wanted to avoid.

By the time she got there, Haruka was frustrated with how slow these people drive. So she ran up the stairs to Neiva's apartment. Then ran to her door, which was slightly opened. "Neiva?" Haruka called in as she opened the door more. The lights were low and she could hear music. Again she called her name.

"Come here..." Neiva shouted.

Haruka closed the front door and took off her shoes, heading towards the room. Upon looking into her room, she saw Neiva sitting on the bed with that silk robe on and her hair curled as ever. "What-s going on?"

"You know...there may not be an emergency. I may have gotten Javier to take Evelyn for the day." Neiva said with a playful shrug.

Haruka placed her hand over her heart, "Oh, well don't do that. I thought-wait if she's gone then?"

Neiva patted the spot next to her on the bed. When Haruka sat down, adjusted the button up white male shirt and pants she quickly threw on before leaving the race track, Neiva fiddled with her hands. "This isn't easy for me to admit or say, Haruka, but it's not so often I meet people like you. And it's not very often some one like you stays in my life for so long. Despite you leaving for some odd months." Neiva said and then looked at Haruka. "What's also isn't easy for me to say is that it's been a while since I just slept next to someone. I mean a long time, I can't even kid or over sell that, it's-"

"Neiva?"

"Right. Anyway, last night I honestly assumed you just wanted something from me. And when I followed through with it. Haruka, this sounds ridiculous but you, you didn't. You didn't even try or say anything, that when you held me in your arms. I felt so at ease, I forgot what it was like to just be near someone and not have sex with them, like I have to." Neiva tried to look Haruka in her eyes but it proved difficult. "I don't have the cleanest past in the world but being with you make me forget a lot of it."

Haruka watched as Neiva stood up then stood in front of her. "That's good, Neiva I-"

Neiva held her hand up. "Haruka, I don't need seven years to think about this. And I didn't need a whole day," as Neiva began to un-do her robe, the blonde stopped her.

"Neiva, I'm glad you didn't need the time but you don't have to do this."

The Spanish woman grabbed Haruka's hand as she left the silk hit the floor, Neiva gently kissed Haruka's hand. "For once, in long time, I really want to do this." Neiva said as she looked at the fair skin woman, sitting on her lap and opening her shirt one button at a time.

Before Haruka knew it their lips met and as Neiva pushed Haruka's back on to the bed, she broke the kiss and gazed at Neiva, Haruka ran her hands in Neiva's hair, whispering a few simple words in the woman's ear.

* * *

**A/N: (; u ;)**


	23. Chapter 22

-Sunday-

What the hell is that?

I finally open my eyes and look at the clock. It says 5:45. And again there's knocking. Someone better have a damn good reason for knocking on my door this damn earlier in the morning. On a fucking blessed day. Stupid fu-hmmm. I almost forgot. I turn over to see her asleep. The sun was barely even coming up but with those lights outside my room, I can still see her face and body in the dark. When I did sit up I didn't realize she still had her arm on my waist. Awe.

Then I frowned because of that knocking. So I got out of bed and put on my robe that was still on the floor. Making my way to the front. The knocking kept going. So I hurried but thankful like every other night, I can't help but hurt my toe on one of the many pieces of furniture I bought. So now I hopped to the front door, ready to curse at whomever decided to wake me. I unlocked it, open it, and who do I see? Tall, dark, and a pain in my ass.

"Javier, it's like super early did you come to end your life and have Evelyn inherit everything under your name so I can abuse it to my liking?" I said before he even got a word out.

"Very funny, I have an emergency back home and I need to go. Besides it's Sunday." He paused and his eyes began examining me. "You're a bit..."

I knew he was wondering what was up. I don't know why or how but it's like he knew. "No and I'm up now for it so I guess I'll go..." I saw he had Evelyn on his shoulders, she was moving a bit trying to go back to sleep.

"Evelyn, you need to get up so you can get dressed."

"Daddy, I don't wanna."

"You know how your grandparents feel, oh which reminds me, Neiva," He took his attention from our daughter to me. "They want you two to come visit when she has another break from school." Javier told me as he now put Evelyn on the ground and she tiredly walked inside complaining about going to church. Now it's just us. "Listen about...the other night."

"When you didn't get a chance to hop in my bed, what of it?" I asked with a slight remark.

He huffed and unexpectedly grabbed my hand, "whatever we have with us, I would like to make it work. Maybe I don't show it in the nicest way-"

"You mean like how you take advantage of turning me on so easily?" I snapped.

"That's not my fault."

"Really?"

"Neiva, stop being such a puta!" Javier raised his voice. I stayed quiet only because I knew Haruka was still sleeping. "We'll talk about this later, just take care." He said and kissed my forehead before leaving. I shut the door as soon as he was out of my sight. When I turned around, my daughter stared at me. "What?"

That shocked face turned to a huge grin. Which I could feel my face go hot. "Mom?"

Great. Now she sounded fully awake. "Yes?"

"Nothing!" She said in a singing voice. "I'll go get ready for Mass." And skipped to her room. Though I wondered what the hell she was so happy about. I didn't bother I had needed to go get ready. Which meant I had to get Haruka up. Which I did ever so gracefully.

Closing the door to my room, I flipped on the lights and hurried to grab the blankets off my bed and on the floor. "Time to get up!" I yelled as I admired her natural nudity on my bed. Haruka stirred a bit before realizing there was no blankets to cover her. I grinned.

"Wha-what time is it?" She asked trying to wake up.

"Six something. Or just turned six...whichever." I told her as I went to my closet to find something suitable for today. Though my stomach turned at the scent of the detergent on my clothes. "Evelyn and I are going to church today and I don't think you're Catholic. Oh this is nice." I said pulling out a simple pastel yellow dress that would stop a few inches pass my knees with a cute sweetheart neckline. "But my boobs..." I said in a questioning tone.

"That's fine. I'll head to practice." Haruka said as I turned around and saw her getting up. Her boobs are a decent size. Like a B-Cup? "When will you'll be finish?"

"Probably around two. Because afterwards they do something with the kids." I explained as I set the dress on the bed and started pushing down on my chest. Figuring if I wore a bra and sports bra, it might do the trick. "We can have a late lunch or something." I suggested. When I looked up from my breasts I saw Haruka already dress. He had started tucking in about half of her shirt before opened the door.

On the other side, my creepy ass daughter. Smiling. "Good morning Haru." She said in a even creepier voice. "It's nice to see you here. In the morning. Of all times." Then she looked at me. "Mother."

"Evelyn, get dressed so you can eat real fast."

"But mother, I am." She walked pass Haruka showing off her pink and white short sleeved dress with white leggings. Her hair pulled into a ponytail and her small hoop sliver earrings in. I beckoned her to come over and she looked annoyed.

Haruka shook her head and grin. I took Evelyn's hair down and brushed it out. Her curls unravelling. I took one of my white headbands and placed it on her head. "Now go grab something to eat."

Evelyn hated what I did but didn't talk back. Which made me think she was up to something. Should call Javier when I get the chance. "Come on Haru, I know mom's still got some breakfast pastries."

Haruka waved as Evelyn grabbed her hand and drug her off to the kitchen. Shrugging my shoulders I got ready. I really didn't have time to straighten my hair so I parted it. Ran a flat iron through a few strands to make some bangs that swept to the left side of my face. Then pulled the rest of my hair into a ponytail before braiding it and wrapping it in a bun-fashion. Secured with a few hair pins.

Before eight we were all outside saying goodbye and hugging. Haruka kissed me, like full on kiss, and I returned the kiss. Getting into separate cars and driving away. I expected Evelyn to drown my brain with questions and questions. But she didn't. She sat there like a good child.

She was _definitely_ up to something.

Getting to the cathedral on time was a first in a few months. The priest greeted the families that entered. They got their small folded beige papers that told the the events that were to happen. When we got to the doors, the priest was hesitant to say anything. "Good morning, Father." I said rudely.

"Oh...Ms. Neiva...we weren't expecting you this week." He said and other people went pass us though he had time to say 'hi'.

"Why? We come every week and go to the sales."

"Well with the word of mouth going around about," he paused and looked at Evelyn. I told her to find a seat for us as I instructed her to go in. "You and your..you know."

"Really?" I crossed my arms over my already constricted breasts. "Because there's a few things about me with a woman. I'm supposed stop practicing my religion?"

"No. I mean-its just-" he began to stuttered. Like he was coming up with an excuse. "It may not looked good on the church." He spat out. Then he looked as if he wanted to take his words back.

"Are you fucking kidding me?" I said ready to rip him apart. "I'm suppose to make choices to make this church...out of thousands of them...look good? Or that I have a woman I am in the process of dating-no no, let me see if I get this. Its fine to fuck before marriage because you know a shit load of Catholics do it. As well as the abortions, rape, murder, anything that is way fucking worst than two woman dating. But two women? That, THAT, is just crossing the line enough for you all to be like. 'Nope, not Neiva, she's with a woman and that's a sin against our God. Let's forget the many times she's been there for everyone. Or that she's been through shit. Nope. Let's not have any of that in our church.'

Actually, wait," I stopped myself from walking off. "Maybe you do care about every little thing because you guys seem to bitch and complain whenever someone mocks you or you stay silent on subjects that matter, which is odd because so many have the nerve to judge when there are little boys being abused, hmm, so you know what yeah. Now if you excuse me, I have to attend and now thanks to you I have to spend the next some godforsaken hours surrounded by you judgmental motherfuckers." I stormed off not a moment longer because another had walked over to the priest I snapped at.

Even though I was pissed at that, my mind still drifted to Haruka. I didn't mind male or female. I mean, it's not the first time I was with a woman. But I can't ignore the differences. Javier and Haruka. Not only the nationalities and personality. Sexual as well. With Haruka, though it was only one time. Was so gentle and satisfaying. Like actual love making and not fucking. But then with Javier, just everything about is so vulgar and exciting. He's so forceful but can be gentle as well and though we made have made love a few times half the time we fuck like no tomorrow and that in itself was beyond satisfaction.

But was I in love with Javier? No. It didn't matter how many years passed the start of our relationship was a lie. I could forgive him and move on but I could never be with Javier in that way again. I can honestly say if it weren't for Evelyn, we wouldn't even been in contact with each other. As with Haruka, it was by chance I met her. Even after what I said, she wants to have something with me. God knows I don't deserve her but who says it can't happen?

My only problem is can I commit to Haruka without making her regret her choice?

I don't know. All I know I do feel a bit dizzy. I looked over at Evelyn, she is so innocent of all this. I really do hope she doesn't have any of these issues when she's older. She'll have a better head on her shoulders than me, that's for sure. I looked at my watch, oh geez almost eleven. Kinda wish I was an atheist.

* * *

By the time we got of service, it was 1:30. I could make it to Haruka for that lunch. "Evelyn, are you ready?"

"Yeah...but mom?" She asked as we got in the car.

"What?"

"Are you going to Hell? Because you and Haru?" She asked me.

"Evelyn, a lot of what they say is bull and you would think that since the son of God spent so many time with sinners, that they could too. But they can and will be a two-face bunch of people who preach words that seem a lot to them but are empty. As long as you do good, sweetie and don't let people put you down in any way, you'll be fine." I began to pull out of lot, "besides have time you'll be rotting in the ground. Now, do you want to get ice cream with Haru or not?"

Evelyn smiled and nodded, "YES!" she yelled. I smiled at my child. I began to call Haruka but her phone rang and it went to voice mail. I made a face that Evelyn must've notice. "What's wrong?"

"She's not answering..." I said in a daze and called again. Still no answer. "She always picked up...weird." After my third attempt I put my phone down and turned the radio on for Evelyn to listen to her kids station. Instead I left it on a station I was listening to. "Hang on sweetie." I kept my eyes on the road as I began to turn.

"Wait! Mom. Listen." Evelyn stopped me but almost made me crash. She turned the radio up.

_-accident happened this early afternoon. It is unknown if it was mistake on the driver or machine. But we wait until more news emerge. Till then-_

"Evelyn, really? Let's listen to something more-"

_-all we know is that Tenoh Haruka has been taken, by ambulance, to the near by hospital. She was being escorted by a young woman, believed to Kaioh Michiru. If you don't remember about a year ago she was involved with the royal scandal with the King. We wonder what the connection is between Ms Tenoh and herself. Ti-_

"Mom? Did you hear? Mom, we got to-"

I don't know why but Evelyn's voice faded as I turned off the radio. What was going on? Everything was fine this morning. All smiles. Was it because of my outburst? Did I cause this for some odd reason? I know I say a lot of mean things...

"Mom?" I heard Evelyn's voice so I turned. Cars were honking behind me as the light was a sign to go. "Are you going to be okay?"

"Y-yeah. Why sweetie?" I asked her.

"You're crying..." She frowned. Crying? Don't be silly, I don't cry. Is what I wanted to say. Though I looked in the mirror and tears were pouring our. Running my make-up down my face slowly. When I looked down at the wheel my hands trembled. What the hell..."Mommy?"

What's going with me? What did I do? Haruka?

* * *

**A/N: **

I hope this helps in some way. LOL, Neiva's thoughts are a bit adult but hey that's what I love about her character. A little bit of insight in her mind. Also, any Catholics out there, don't be offended. This is also my religion, at times, I don't practice too often LOL I say I have no religion half the time, :/ but that's a whole different story. It wasn't hard cause I know everyone has their flaws and it wouldn't be Neiva if she didn't point it out. XD Anyway, I wanted to post this earlier but for it to come together, it took a minute how I wanted to set it up. I hope no one forgot that Michiru and Haruka were suppose to meet. he he.

But with Neiva, when I finally explain her past, you'll get why she is the way she is. So be patient! Please and thank you.

-Sky


	24. Chapter 23

**-Sunday- (again)**

Haruka and Evelyn had left Neiva's room to get a quick bite. Evelyn turned the lights on and looked around the kitchen. When she spotted the Tupperware that held four bolos. To Haruka they sort of looked like croissants. Evelyn grabbed one for each of them. Then she used the step stool to grab two packets of hot chocolate. "Sorry but I can't make coffee. And mom had churros the other day but we ate them." She said as she got two cups and poured water in them.

"Its fine Evelyn."

She put them in the microwaved for a few minutes. "It'll take a while for mom to get ready. So, " she put a huge smile on her face. "You stayed the night?"

Haruka blushed and then looked at the fake plants that center the small table. "Adults can't sleep over?"

"I dunno I mean a couple weeks ago my daddy stayed the night. So I guess..." Evelyn said as the drinks were finished. She grabbed them and went over to the kitchen table. "Haru, don't tell mom but daddy wants us to move back home."

As Haruka watched Evelyn make the hot chocolate, she ran her fingers through her shirt hair. As she opened her mouth, Neiva stepped out of her room and went towards the restroom. After the door close Haruka leaned in, "do you?"

She stirred the drinks and slid a cup to Haruka. "I have friends and school is great. But," Evelyn broke her bolo in half and dipped it in the hot drink. "My grandma and grandpa miss me a lot and I have cousins I want to see more. Then again..." She took a bite. "I love being in Japan. Though I think mom might move so if it comes to that, Haru, would you come with us?"

The blonde sat up in surprise. "Why would she?"

"She says she does things that are best for me. But if you guys are dating how is that best for you?" Evelyn asked already munching on the second half.

Of course Haruka had a lot more questions but it wasn't right to ask a young girl. Was Neiva still in contact with Evelyn's dad? And what is their relationship like now? Neiva didn't seem like the type to deceive other but then again neither did Michiru. "Oh. Shoot." Haruka muttered under her breathe. She pulled out her cell from her pants. The battery nearly dead but she did get a text from Michiru. She read it quickly but Evelyn wanted to know what's wrong. "Nothing. Say how did you know I'm dating your mom?" She questioned the girl as she ate.

Evelyn finished her meal and got up from the table. "I didn't. How could I? I was with my dad all day yesterday. But thanks for telling me!" Evelyn said as she rinsed out her cup and ran to her room nearly knocking over her mom as she was putting in earrings.

"The hell, Evelyn, the hell?" Neiva said a she went over to Haruka. "Hope she wasn't too annoying."

Haruka offered the rest of her small breakfast to Neiva, which she accepted. "No...just very clever." She was about to say something about Neiva then remembered what Evelyn said. "Neiva?"

"Hm?"

"Would you ever-um, you and her dad?"

"Javier?" Neiva scrunched her brows. "Oh well...just wanting to get to the point huh?" Neiva took a sip before answering. "Well I mean we have our moments but recently its been alright. Or were you referring to sex?"

Haruka slightly blushed at her bluntness and nodded. "More or less."

"Then yeah. I mean before you came to me about us. Yeah a couple of weeks ago. That's it." Neiva sat down and looked straight at Haruka. "Listen, there's nothing emotional between me and him. Sexual, eh-well that's a bit different but I guess you can see why. Now. It's gonna be us. Nothing gonna stop that. Unless you can't look pass something I've done before you." Neiva gave a small smile.

Haruka stood up and sighed deeply, walking around the kitchen. It was a little much to take in but could she really be upset? Was there a reason to be upset?

"Haruka?" Neiva questioned.

"Um nothing. I guess I'm glad you told me." Haruka said half hearted.

"I'll try to be more open to you." She said before her eyes wandered to the clock. "Holy Frick on a stick. We better get going." Neiva said as she threw the cup in the sink, stuff the last of the flaky pastry in her mouth. "Evelyn! Let's go!"

Before they knew it they were outside heading towards the parking lot. When she put Evelyn in the car. The two began to discuss plans to meet for lunch. Neiva had offered to make Haruka one of her favorite meals for lunch and though Haruka wanted to take them out she didn't shoot down Neiva's cooking. Which would be new considering she never had any traditional Spanish food. And Haruka was sure ordering Mexican food was not the same.

In the car, Haruka glanced at the text message. Michiru had written when they should meet. A messages she sent last night. Of course Haruka was much too busy with Neiva and her sexcapades. Then the shower. Haruka shook her head. She text Michiru to meet her at the track in a few. As she drove there she wonder how she should tell Michiru that she only wanted a friendship. And how to apologize for making it seem like anything more. But was it possible to keep Michiru in her future as a friend?

A few minutes later, she reached the tracks she practiced at. Haruka went to change into her gear. A basic jumpsuit with companies names sponsoring her. Grabbing her red helmet from the locker she hurried to the race track.

"Ms. Tenoh."

She turned around. "What?"

"I know we're suppose to-"

Haruka looked passed the man who was talking and saw Michiru waiting by the doors. Haruka excused herself. And the man was trying to tell her it was important but gave up and went outside. Standing in front of her again felt so strange in a sense. "Michiru." Haruka said breathless. Though she failed to notice what Michiru held in her hands.

"Haruka...I've missed you so much." She said with her signature smile. Michiru went in for a hug but Haruka was conflicted on returning the gesture. "What's been keeping you so busy these pass few days?"

"Michiru..." Haruka started.

"Its like you're a strange now. I hardly see you and I'm sure Yuki misses your presence as well." Michiru said over Haruka.

"Listen, I've-"

"You wouldn't believe what she can do at one. But I'm sure you'll see when you'll-"

"Enough Michiru!" Haruka shouted and it startled the violinist. Haruka placed her right hand on her hips while holding on to her helmet. "I know what you're trying to do. Brining up Yuki like that but I think you already know."

Michiru changed her smile to a frown. "Are you serious? Haruka we have history together. Not only as civilians but as soldiers."

"I know which is way this isn't as easy as you think. But as you stated, its history. And I'm not ungrateful for it which why, if anything, we can be friends."

Michiru raised a brow and then took a step back from Haruka. "Friends?"

"It's a lot to ask but I still care about you and Yuki-"

"Don't." Michiru said, the tone in her voice darkening. "You're really going to do this? I made a mistake a year ago. I'm sorry but don't think you can get back at me with some...some woman."

"What's that suppose to mean?" Haruka became defensive. "You make it seem like it was nothing. Michiru you cheated on me, you got pregnant and had someone's kid. It would be different it was the way we planned."

"No. It was your plan. Your idea. Why did I have to be the one to carry a baby? Why not you!?" Michiru has asked very upset. "And if it weren't foe that damn woman this would not be an issue."

"You mean living a lie? Going on without know what you did. That's not a life I would want."

"I would've told you, Haruka. Which is more than I can say for that woman." Michiru said as she reached into her purse and pulled out a stack of papers. Stapled.

"What is this?" Haruka questioned.

"The truth. Everything you need to know about that woman." Michiru snapped.

"Her name is Neiva. And being jealous like this is not you." Haruka shook her head.

"I'm not jealous I'm looking out for you. Haruka I may not be perfect but neither is she. Stop putting her on some high holy ground. You need to know." Michiru said nearly shoving the papers in Haruka's face.

She didn't look at them. The last time Haruka read a stack like that. It wasn't good. And whatever was Neiva's past is just that. "Michiru not now..." She said and began to walk away.

* * *

I stood there. Flabbergasted. Surprised. Shock. How could she not want to know? How could Haruka just throw away all the work I did to protect her? I could feel my hands beginning to crumple the proof in my hands. I felt heated. She was being unappreciative of my kindness.

"If you feel that way then fine. But I hope you didn't sleep with her!" I shouted.

Haruka slowed down her walking and turned to look at me. "It's not your business. Go home."

She kept walking. What the hell is wrong with me? Haruka used to listen to my every word. Now she's leaving. Like I don't mean anything to her. This is a mistake. I could feel myself losing her forever. No. I wasn't going to lose Haruka to that woman. It could be anyone else but not that-"prostitute!"

Haruka stop and turned around. "What did you say?" I could hear the hurt and anger in her voice.

"It says it here." I told her holding the papers.

Haruka came to me. Finally her common sense kicked in. But then she knocked the papers on the ground and looked at me. "I don't give a damn what it says. What did you say?"

"She was a prostitute. It says it on there. Haruka, I'm only doing for your safety. She sold herself for money and sold drugs. Sweetie I only care about you. I mean she could be infected."

"That's not true. You're lying. She has a child she wouldn't-" I could tell Haruka had a hard time accepting this.

"I'm not lying. You can see for yourself. I didn't docture anything. Haruka the dates show she was doing this for two years. A year before she had her daughter and she stopped when the child became two. She's no good for you. Haruka-"

She pushed away from my embrace. She was holding back tears. "Michiru what the hell is your problem!?" She shouted. "Are you trying to do, make I'm miserable my whole life? Which don't you just get the hell out because now I don't even want you around."

Haruka put on her helmet and left. I bend down to gather the papers. She's only upset right now because she doesn't want to face facts. I can't blame her. After I got the papers and put them in my purse. I headed out to the tracks and watch Haruka for a moment. She for on her racing car and was off. Suddenly a man came near me. "Excuse me did Ms. Tenoh get in that car?"

"Yeah." I told him and he began cursing.

"Quick someone get her off the track!"

I saw a bunch of people rushing around. "What's wrong?"

"I was trying to tell Ms. Tenoh the car was having some engine trouble this morning so she couldn't practice this morning. Damn it! Hurry the hell up! What are we being paid for?!" He yelled and left.

"Oh no..." I could only watch, like a scene from a movie, as Haruka came to that first turn. It shouldn't have happened. Not like this. Not Haruka. The car looked like it lost control. I could hear a few people trying to contact Haruka on the headset. It was all slow motion for me. The next thing I saw was the car trying to break as the tires spun. The the tires were in the air. With all that speed, is what I am seeing possible? It flipped a few times before landing in the stack of tires near the stands. A fire started as the car was resting on the roof.

"Call an ambulance! Now!" Someone shouted.

My heart felt like it was slowing down. Scene by scene I saw them eventually get Haruka out. Her head had blood covering it. Her beautiful blonde hair stained. She didn't move. The medics were trying to help until the ambulance came. I clenched my purse straps. Hoping she would be fine. That it didn't look as bad as it did. They were able to put out the fire and put a manual breathing mask on Haruka. They kept listening to her heart and shook their heads.

* * *

_A tragic incident had happen this afternoon. Tenoh Haruka, 29, was involved in a car accident. Her coach had respond that Ms. Tenoh, as good as she is, never got ahead of herself and would practice everyday. For those of you not in the sports world, Ms. Tenoh was to compete in this upcoming race for the spot to represent Japan in an all world cup. A racer from each country to jump at the number one spot. First place. We are left wondering what had happened. _

_Will it hinder the young driver from competing? Is there someone at fault? All we know is that at this moment she is in the hospital. Till then we are left with questions._

* * *

In the waiting room everyone had come together. At order of the Queen, no reporters. Nothing in this private moment. Everyone sat down, holding hands. Hotaru as soon as she could left her college to be here. And as soon as Ami and Makoto could, they would be here too. For now it was Minako, Rei, Usagi, Mamoru, Seiya, the girls, and Michiru. Doctors were not allowing anyone in. So they were waiting for Haruka's mother to come. All they could say was she was stable.

Even though they were all worried about their dear friend. There was still tension in the air. Rei and Minako could clearly see that as Mamoru kept looking at Seiya. Usagi kept the girls quiet by having them watch a movie on a DVD player. Michiru sat away from everyone.

"What is going on?" Rei whispered to Minako.

"I don't know but I feel we're missing something." Minako whispered back.

"Excuse me we're here to see Haru." Said a child's voice.

"I'm sorry but unless we are told other wise. You cannot come to this area."

"Mister please-"

Usagi looked in the direction of the door the guards stood. She got up and walked over. Wondering what was going on. "Excuse me?" Usagi said in a gentle voice.

"Your Majesty. Its nothing-hey kid!"

"Usagi!" She said happily as she made her way through the guards.

"Evelyn? What are you doing here?" Usagi said as the girl hugged her.

"Ms. Usagi these guys wont let my mom see Haru." Evelyn whined.

"It fine. Let them through."

"The three of them?"

Usagi blinked. "Three?" She looked down at Evelyn in her pink and white outfit. "Who else?"

As Evelyn was about to tell her, the guards let them in. Behind Neiva a tall man with messy brown hair and golden eyes. Minako and Rei instantly took a liking to the handsome stranger. Not caring who he was in particular. "We heard about Haru on the radio. But mommy wasn't moving or anything. I didn't know what to do so I called my daddy. Told him and we came here."

"This is your dad." Usagi looked at Javier and the moment he looked at her and gave a smile, she blushed and her knees felt weak. "Oh ..."

Mamoru, who was watching, clenched his hands in a fist. Michiru looked away from Neiva, clearly upset but her being here. Again Rei and Minako could feel the tension and it was so thick a knife would break trying to cut it.


	25. Chapter 24

"This is a bit ridiculous. I mean what could've happened in a week?" Rei whispered to her friend.

"Well if we learned anything from '24', a lot can happen in a day. So just think what went on without us." Minako said eyeing Javier. "I don't know about you but I think I found my future husband."

Rei glanced over and all Minako did was making Javier uncomfortable by treating the man like eye candy. "Please if anyone has a chance its me. Who wouldn't want a sophisticated woman like me. I'm much better than some washed up singer."

Minako took offense and glared at her best friend. "Excuse me? Washed up? What about you? Miss I have to lose three pounds every three days?!"

"Being a model is hard work and you're over exaggerating!"

"Oh yeah!"

"Guys!" Usagi cut them off. They failed to realize they were making a scene. Not noticing their voices were getting loud. They turned red and stayed quietly in their seats. Of course it was a bit odd of Usagi to be the voice of reason.

They had been waiting for hours on end. Usagi, being the way she is, set out a few blankets on the floor and the kids were laying on them. Yuki and Chibiusa were playing with Evelyn while she was reading. She didn't mind because she would play with them but right now it was annoying her. Seiya had gotten up to grab something to eat for everyone. Michiru refused and so did Mamoru, but it could've been because Seiya asked. When she came to Javier and Neiva, he asked for something light. Usagi and Evelyn just wanted sweets and soda.

Of course Evelyn got a fatherly glare from her dad. So she changed her mind and just asked for juice and chips. Usagi quietly told Evelyn she would share her sweets and the two made a pact.

After, Neiva was still quiet. Not really sure how to take this. So Javier leaned close to her. "Neiva?" He ran his hands through her bangs, getting them out of her face. "You know you're lucky Evelyn called when she did. I was getting on the plane." He said. She didn't say anything. "Are you gonna..." he looked around. "...ser de este modo todo el día?" He kept his eyes on her. "Para alguna...chica?"

"Javier, such nombre es Haruka." Neiva sighed. "Y no se trata sólo de que." Neiva got up. "Ah I dunno." She said and went over to one of the nurses. After a few exchange of words, one of the nurses took Neiva to another room.

Evelyn, looking back, wondered where her mom was going. So she looked at her dad. "Papá, ¿dónde está mamá va?"

"Veremos, cariñito. mamá no es tan así."

Evelyn looked back at her book, frowning. Javier sat back in his seat and became a little surprise when a bright eyed blonde sat in the empty seat next to him. "Eh?"

"You know. I know a little Spanish." Minako said in a flirtatious tone. "Mi te amó azul el de jefe de verano. Aplicación chica revista por favor."

Javier stared blankly at the Japanese woman and her horrible use of Spanish. Evelyn began snickering and Usagi laughed the moment Evelyn explained what Minako said. Not really knowing what to say, he chuckled. " Tienes suerte tu mira están trabajando para usted."

Minako smiled. "Si si. Oh mucho gracias." Minako went back to Rei and grinned. "He likes me."

Rei did her famous 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' face. "Uhh are you sure?" Rei pointed in the direction of the laughing seven year old girl. "Maybe you need better classes." Minako crossed her arms over her chest and huffed angrily but still conceived she said something sexy and cute to him.

Another five minutes passed before everyone was getting uncomfortable. Neiva had came back and whispered something to Javier. But still tensions were high. Seiya leaned over to Usagi and was telling her something about one of the kids but Mamoru took it otherwise. "That's it!"

Mamoru voice startled the toddlers and everyone. But the adults looked at him. "I can't be quiet about this. Usagi, are you seriously going be with Seiya. I mean she's not much of a difference from me!"

"Mamo? What are you talking about?" Usagi asked.

"Me? You're dating some girl that shares similar features to me, Usagi." Mamoru stated causing the blonde queen to look at the two. "I know you're not the brightest but come on!"

"Mamoru I have no idea what you're talking about." She said calmly and in an innocent tone. Though Seiya was feeling that this little act started going too far. "I didn't notice any of that, I guess your jealously is getting the best of you."

"This isn't...that...you..." Mamoru stumbled on his words. "This isn't you moving on this you trying to get back at me!" Mamoru yelled.

"I think I'll take the kids..." Hotaru said to no one in particular but she quickly got Yuki and Chibiusa while Evelyn grabbed the blankets, snacks, and toys. Both of them left going to another area. Evelyn had peeked in and saw an empty room they could use, while Hotaru would explain that someone could need it, she looked at the others and realized they did need it. "Hurry." She whispered and shut the door behind them.

"Really?" Usagi said still in her innocent tone.

"Usagi I'm not an idiot!"

"Really!" Usagi puffed her cheeks and stood up from her chair. "You're _not _idiot! You of all people!? Well I'm glad you think so now cause you were one dumb son of a bitch when you fucked Michiru!" Usagi said, still new to the world of cursing some one out. "Did you think you were a genius then!?"

Mamoru didn't really have anything to say about her words, which cause Seiya to jump in. "Usagi-"

"No, because I've been holding this for too long. Mamoru, I'm not dating Seiya it's just when I saw how you reacted how could I miss the chance to mess with you? You think I moved on and in some ways I have but every time I look at _our _daughter it pisses me off what you did. What you both did!" She said glaring at Michiru and Mamoru. "But you know what, I'm done and over you. This pass year I've thought about getting back together, giving you a second chance-"

"Should we go?" Minako asked, whispering to Rei.

"Do you want to?" Rei whispered back.

"No."

"But the more I think about I realized that would make me look more of an idiot. No matter how much we are suppose to be together we can't because you fucked it up, Mamo. You, you could've talk to me, I maybe a stubborn person but you know I would've listen, instead you went over to someone else and looked what happened!"

"I feel like your insulting me, Usagi." Michiru jumped in.

"No, you think, genius!" Usagi snapped, "You were my friend and you still did it, It seems apparent the only person who has brains is Ami." Usagi added.

"I said I was sorry." Michiru said trying to keep her cool.

"Well sorrys aren't going to cut it. But for my sake, for my peace at mind." Usagi breathe. "I forgive you both because what you two did isn't my burden. It's yours and you two have to live with that, not me. In my past life my mother was a strong ruler on her own." Usagi said and it felt like a huge weight was lifted as she released those words she had built up. It may not have been much but the Queen was glad to get it out.

"Usagi, all I've been thinking about is you. I would want to be with you again." Mamoru told her as he stood up. "This time, we won't have anything between I mean..." he looked around. "I slept with Michiru again I didn't care too much for it."

"What!?" Michiru said.

Usagi looked at him with uncaring eyes. "Well that's a shame, I guess you're all used up." Neiva had muttered, which cause their attention to look at her while Usagi grinned.

"Says someone who slept around more times than-"

Neiva sat there not even looking at Michiru. "Oh I'm sorry, that wasn't your cue to vent your misplaced anger at me."

Michiru crossed her arms over her chest. "Misplaced, it's not misplaced."

"Oh no it is because you see, I'm sure I look nothing like your probably absent mother or your drunk and or abusive father."

"You don't know a damn thing about me. And if you had kept your nose out of my life, we wouldn't be here at all!" Michiru yelled.

"Your life? Please, the second you opened those legs of yours to what's his face. Your life became, her life, his life, and for some damn reason my life because you don't seem to want to leave me alone." She said as she pointed to Usagi, Mamoru, and herself.

"Because you're trying to hook Haruka into some trap!"

Neiva quickly turn her attention to Michiru, with everything happening this is something and someone she didn't want to deal with. "Neiva, just stop." Javier has said to her. "Shut the fuck up." Neiva snapped at him as she got up. "Is that what you think? That I am out to get her for something? What could I possibly do to her? Oh, wait, I guess if being in a happy and loving relationship is a trap then I'm all guilty for that. But then that would leave you alone with your unhappiness and guilt. Because as we all know, misery loves company. Which is pretty sad that Yuki only has you to depend on and you're stuck with something you can never get back."

"Don't you dare bring her into this. All I am doing is protecting Haruka from sleazy sluts like yourself. I don't even know why you're here, I've already told Haruka everything about you. It truly saddens me when women like you choose to throw your lives away for easy money."

If it wasn't apparent before, it was now. That struck a nerve with Neiva as Michiru spoke. Because whether Michiru intended to or not, to Neiva it sounded like she spoke low of her. "You're lying..." Neiva growled.

Michiru took a few steps closer to her. "Am I? Did she tell you we were meeting today? Did Haruka even mention anything about me to you? Though Michiru was pulling half her words from thin air it didn't stop Neiva from thinking Haruka was leading her on. She looked around the waiting room. "Oh you guys don't know what I am saying. How rude." Unknown to any of them Hotaru and Evelyn peeked out the door. "This woman here, thirty-four years of age. Born in Nerja, Spain. Has on her criminal record few counts of drug possession. Intent to sell, mind you. Gun running. Prostitution. Need I go on?

Did six years, right?" Michiru said in a smartass tone.

"Seven..." Neiva corrected.

"Oh right, you know it's hard to keep the information right when you can't believe how someone like you got to be a citizen in this country. Or are you even legal here?

Neiva gritted her teeth even though Michiru was less than an arms length away. "Of course, as long as I didn't commit a crime while I was getting our citizenship here."

"You don't need to do this." Javier told her.

"No, she thinks she can get under my skin. Let her."

Usagi became concern at how odd Michiru was becoming. They all knew how ruthless Mixhiru can be but this seemed to be going too far. "Everyone makes mistakes Michiru come on..." Usagi pleaded.

Michiru ignored her once friend. "That seems to fall in line before Evelyn." She looked at Javier. "I'm curious how you two met. What when you got out you couldn't stop that lifestyle and he had a problem, like typical rich kids."

Javier was about to speak when Neiva cut him off. "You think by bringing some old stuff about me I'm supposed to hang my head low? Well sorry but I already known the shit I did and so does he. But let me tell you something that no policía record will ever show. I was eighteen I didn't have much of an education and there wasn't much I could. So yeah, I did take an easy route and got caught. I wasn't thinking and then I had another chance when his family was a part of some program for girls like me. So instead of doing ten years I took the seven and worked for them. And unlike you they didn't make me feel less of myself.

And despite things not working out between us I wouldn't take it back. I got pregnant by accident so what, I went back to walking the streets because after he was being an ass I wasn't about to go on back and beg for money so I did what I did to take care of my baby when she was sick and no regular job was enough to keep us in that crappy ass one bedroom apartment. So we weren't homeless or in a shelter." Neiva grabbed Michiru by the collar. "I'm not proud of what I did but I wasn't going to let my pride get in the way of my responsibility to provide for her.

Which only brings me back to you. I didn't waste my time trying to convince Javier to come to me or stalk the shit out of his bitch of a fiancée, at the time, I moved on. Which is sad for you because you just can't accept the fact that despite my faults, I am still better than you, more appealing than you, and more of a woman than you will ever be in your miserable life."

Michiru bit her tongue and then grinned. "Well let's just see what Haruka thinks the same as you." She paused, "what you're not gonna slap me?" She said as Neiva let go of her.

"You're in front of your friends, people I don't know." Neiva began, Michiru straighten out her blouse. As Michiru kept her guard up, Neiva took a few steps backwards. "But then again..." Neiva had went to slap Michiru with her left hand and as expected she simply dodge it, leaving the aquamarine hair woman open as Neiva sucker punched Michiru with her right hand. Her body went limp and fell to the floor. Out of instinct Usagi went to see if she was alright, though she may of deserve that. "you're in a hospital, so I'm sure that works out in some ways." Neiva grinned then she finally got sight of Evelyn, who wasn't in shock over her mom hitting someone, that was an everyday thing she got used to.

"Oh dear, Evelyn..." Neiva began to call but the girl ran off. "Damn it..." She put her hands on her temple and began to wonder what to do.

"Neiva?" Usagi questioned as Michiru began to come to.

Seyia, closest to Javier, turned to him, "What's wrong with your daughter?"

"She was listening...? Shoot...Evelyn didn't know that about Neiva." Javier said. Then got up and left as he was getting on the phone. He began to talk to someone in Spanish.

Usagi got up since Michiru was sitting on her own, she had a bit of blood dripping from her lips but otherwise fine, for now. "Thanks Usagi-"

"Don't thank me, Michiru that wasn't nice of you." Usagi snapped and went to Neiva's side instead. Michiru lookd at Mamoru who looked away from her, he then got up and went to the room his daugthers were in. Michiru then glanced at Rei and Minako and casually looked around or looked at their phones. Anything to avoid eye contact.

_Have I really gone too far? For Haruka's sake?_ Michiru thought in her mind. Then wiped her face with the back of her hand.

Usagi put her hands on Neiva and noticed the woman was holding back tears. "I thought you were fine..." Usagi whispered.

"How can I? What child would want to know the worst moments in their parent's lives? She'll never-" Neiva broke her sentence and walked away and to Haruka's room. Nurses were trying to ignore the event that was happening in front of them but they couldn't let non-family members in her room. Though Neiva pushed her way though, it helped more in her favor because none of the ladies want to get hit in the face.

Usagi watched her go. "I can't imagine having any secrets from Chibiusa..." she muttered as Seiya came next to her.

"Sometimes parents do things to protect their kids, especially when it'll do more harm than good." Seiya added and gestured Usagi to sit down.

* * *

Tears blurred her vision causing the white hallway to merge into what seemed like an endless space of nothingness. _How could she, mom always told me things like that were bad and to never be around people like that. She lied to me. Mommy why did you lie to me?! _Evelyn screamed in her mind as she shut her eyes. Trying to convince herself that it was only lies that woman was saying but when her mother had confirmed those lies. It felt like her whole life was a lie. And in some ways, a mistake.

_I'm...a mistake...a accident. I wasn't suppose to be born. _

Evelyn stopped near some elevators and kneel down in a corner. _I cause mommy to go through more pain because she had a mistake._ _She didn't have a choice. _Evelyn's mind was filled with what Neiva had said. About how she had to support her. About her dad not helping. _I knew daddy could be mean but why was he so mean to mom then, was it all my fault? Everything's my fault..._

Her crying caused an eldery woman to walk over to her as she got off the elevator. Evelyn didn't noticed her, all she thought about was Neiva lying to her bout her past and their reason for moving to Japan. Then the fact she was an accident in first place is what cause her heart and mind to nearly break.

"Excuse me, little girl." A woman with a French accent spoke to her in English.

Evelyn looked up, eyes red and nothing but tears on her cheeks. "E-e-ex-cuse me?" she said wheezing between letters. Breathing hard. Evelyn knew English because her dad spent time dealing with English speaking countries, so he taught her a few things.

The elderly woman gave a smile and reached in her purse. "You know," she went to speaking Japanese. "pretty little girls shouldn't cry." She finished and got out a tissue and wiped Evelyn's cheeks. "What's wrong?"

Evelyn sniffed, "I think I'm a mistake." she spilled and more tears ran out.

The woman looked surprise. "What makes you think that?"

"My mommy said I was."

She let Evelyn have the tissue and frowned. "Your mother is a horrible person to say that to a sweet child like you."

Evelyn stopped crying and frowned as well. "My mommy isn't bad...I mean...she didn't say it to me but... I think I ruined her life." As she finished she looked at the titled flooring.

As the woman stood up, Evelyn looked at her clothing. It looked so 1930's. A light blue sleeveless knee length dress with a thin white belt at the waist. Lace gloves on her wrinkled hands. Adorn with a couple of bracelets. Pearl necklace and earrings. "Why don't you tell me about it. You know I'm here to see my own daughter, she isn't well. Maybe you can help me too."

Evelyn noticed her fair skin and blonde hair mixed with greys and whites. Her slightly wrinkled face but you could tell she had aged quite a bit. And those deep blue eyes. "How?" Evelyn got up and wiped her eyes some more.

"Let's just say, we're like two sides of the same coin." She smiled and held out her hand.

Evelyn thought about it before grabbing her hand and walking with her. "I don't get it."

She laughed, "neither do I."

"I'm Evelyn."

"Cherie."


End file.
